Red Highschool
by Steph-Schell
Summary: The Mentalist in highschool! There will be Jisbon
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Because I"m pretty sure there is an unwritten rule that states every fandom must have a story where the characters are in highschool. So I wrote one. Un beta'd but spell checked. Reveiws are lovly

**Disclaimer:** If I owned them, Jane and LIsbon would have been married by the third ep.

* * *

Grace Van Pelt looked up at her new high school. The large red brick building didn't look very inviting but that could just be because she was transferring in and didn't know anyone. She clutched her book bag a little tighter and headed inside.

Her first stop was the office to pick up her student id and class schedule. They assigned another girl to show her around. She was supposed to wait there until her guide got done with homeroom.

"You Van Pelt?" a voice asked behind her. Grace turned to see a girl about her height with black hair and green eyes.

"Yes," she said quietly.

The girl smiled. "I'm Teresa Lisbon," she said holding out a hand. Grace shook it. "Let me see your class schedule." Grace handed it over. Teresa studied it for a minute before handing it back with a nod. "You've got the same classes as me, so that makes it easier. First is study hall in the cafeteria. Follow me."

With out even waiting for a reply Teresa swept out, expecting Grace to follow her. "Well, that's a little different," she said to herself before quickly following.

Teresa led her down to the cafeteria where they were hailed by two boys that had already grabbed a table. They sat down and Teresa introduced Grace to her friends. "This is Kimball Cho," she said pointing to an Asian boy who nodded before going back to his book. "He's head of the debate team."

Teresa pointed to the other boy. "This is Wayne Rigsby, football player. Guys, meet Grace Van Pelt. She's new here."

"Hi there," Rigsby said enthusiastically. "Where are you from?"

"Napa," Grace said, "Well actually a small town outside of Napa but that's close enough."

"What's it like up there?" he asked.

"Oh, it's pretty nice," Grace told him, "We used to live near my grandparents who owned a vineyard up there. It was beautiful." She paused to look over at Teresa who seemed to be searching for someone. Before she could ask what was going on, Cho spoke up.

"He's not here. I saw him coming into school though. Maybe you dodged the bullet this year."

"He?" Grace asked.

"Patrick Jane," Cho said.

"Who's that?"

"You'll find out," Cho told her as a group of giggling girls walked in. From Grace's vantage point they were all clustered around someone or something and they all appeared to be the cheerleading type.

Finally a voice rang out from the middle of the circle. "I'm very sorry ladies but I need to go." Grace felt her pulse race slightly at the sound of the smooth tenor. "I'll see you all after school." Teresa groaned and put a book up to hide her face. As the group of cheerleaders parted Grace caught the eye of an angel. He had golden curly hair, sparkling blue eyes and a well built body. He looked at her and gave her the most amazing smile she'd ever seen. Grace didn't even know you could show that many teeth.

"That's Patrick Jane," Cho said as the boy went to turn in his late slip. "He's the star of both the track and basketball teams."

"Oh, Teresa," Patrick called out.

"And obsessed with Lisbon."

As if to prove Cho's point, Jane walked up to their table. Ignoring everyone else he reached out and snapped the book down to the table. "Hello Teris," he said cheerfully.

"Jane," she sighed. "Look if I give you twenty bucks, will you leave me alone for a week?"

Patrick grinned at her. "Oh but where would the fun be in that?" he asked. He snagged a chair from the table next to them and flipped it around sitting back wards. He smiled at her for a few moments before catching sight of Grace. "Well, I've been rude," he said, "I don't believe we've met. I'm Patrick Jane. You must the lovely Grace Van Pelt. Pleasure to meet you." The smile he gave her wasn't quite as bright the one he gave Teresa but Grace didn't care. Especially when he kissed her hand.

"Nice to meet you too," she murmured. "How did you know my name?"

Jane gave her a mischievous smile. "Well," he hedged, "Normally it's more fun to keep you guessing but everyone gets a freebie." Grace stared at him. "Your student ID is right there," he said tapping the top of her books.

Grace looked down to see he was right. "Oh, wow," she said blushing, "That's a little embarrassing."

"Not at all," he told her, "It happens to everyone. Now I believe I have something here for you." He absently reached into his pocket before pulling out a paper rose. With a flourish he changed it into a silk rose.

"How did you do that?" she asked taking the rose.

"I told you, it's more fun to keep you guessing."

"He likes to think of himself as a magician," Teresa sighed.

"Oh, don't be jealous Titi," Patrick said with a smile.

"I'm not jealous," she snapped, "And don't call me Titi."

"Teris then," he said pulling out another rose. "See I brought one for you. I know it's not a daffodil but those are much harder to make. Don't worry though, I'm working on it."

"I guess I shouldn't ask how you know my favorite flower is a daffodil," Teresa sighed. She handed the flower to Grace who was unsure what to do with it.

"You can take it," Patrick assured her, "Teris wants to show that I don't affect her. Its fine, I know the truth."

"You've finally sought help for how annoying you are?" Teresa asked in a sarcastic tone.

Patrick feigned being hurt. "Teris, you wound me," he said overly dramatic. "I can't believe you would think such things."

"Would please call me Teresa like everyone else?" she snapped.

"That's not nearly as fun," Patrick said. "Besides I want my own special name for you."

"Why?"

"Because," he told her cryptically.

Before Teresa could say anything the bell rang. "Hurry Grace," she snapped, "We have to get to chemistry." A look of disappointment flashed for just second before he smiled again. Teresa was too busy packing her things to notice.

"I guess I'll see you in gym," he said. Then he leaned over to kiss her cheek. Teresa was too shocked to say anything and he swept off without another word.

Cho snapped his fingers in front of her face to wake her up. With a gagging motion Teresa violently wiped her hand across her cheek. "I'm so going to clock him one of these days," she growled.

"You've been saying that for five years now," Cho pointed out as they hurried to their next class.

"Five years?" Grace asked.

"That was when Patrick and his dad moved across the street from Lisbon. This has been going on ever since."


	2. Chapter 2

Chemistry and English passed by quickly and there was only one more period until lunch. Grace followed Teresa into the gym where everyone else was warming up. She directed Grace to the gym teacher who told her that she could sit out today because she didn't have gym clothes. Teresa was already in her school shorts and t-shirt. "Just sit over there," Teresa gestured, "I'll be back when this is over."

"Of course," Grace said.

"Hey girls," a voice called. They looked over to see both Rigsby and Cho coming towards them. "Aren't you going to join us?" Rigsby asked.

"I don't have my gym clothes yet," she said, "But next time I promise."

"I'm sure she'll enjoy the show." Grace had only just met him but she knew that smooth tenor anywhere. Patrick Jane was surrounded by his usual crowd of fan girls as he came up to them. "Shame you can't play with us," he told her. "Are you any good at volleyball?"

"Actually I'm a bit of a klutz," she admitted.

"Now how could that be with your name?" he asked. "I'm sure you're wonderful." Grace felt herself blushing. Teresa did her very best not to gag at the sight. Unfortunately, Patrick looked over and noticed as he always did. "Teris, I've told you not to be jealous," he admonished, "I only have eyes for you."

"Turn those eyes somewhere else," Teresa snapped. With that she stormed off. Patrick watched her go with a smile still playing around his lips. Just then the gym teacher blew her whistle and told them to line up for volleyball, boys against girls. Patrick flashed Grace another smile and went to join his team.

Grace watched as the girls gave as good as they got, punching the ball over the net easily and keeping the game tied. She noticed Teresa was exceptional at the game and so was Patrick. Really the game was mostly just the two of them going at it. She supposed it could be seen as indicative of their relationship. Patrick easily tossing the ball over to the girl's side with an almost teasing air and Teresa punching it back violently. Patrick never lost his smile as he pitted his skill against Teresa's. It was as though every move she made was endlessly amusing to him.

Now they were down to the final point. Whoever got this would be the winner. Patrick lobbed the ball over the net into Teresa's waiting hands. She popped the ball up once and then slammed it over the net. Patrick was near enough to stop it but at the last minute he twisted just slightly. The ball passed in front of his fingertips and hit the ground. Girls won.

Grace expected Teresa to be overjoyed at beating Patrick but she stalked off the court with fury in her every movement. She waited at the bleachers as Rigsby and Cho came over to wait with her as Teresa changed. "What's wrong with her?" Grace asked. "I thought she'd be pleased at beating him."

"She'll only be happy when she beats him for real," Cho told her.

"Beats him for real?"

"Patrick let her win," Rigsby said, "And she knows it."

"Let her win?" Grace asked. "It looked real to me."

"It looked that way to most people," Rigsby shrugged, "But if you know how to read him, you know it was faked. And Teresa really knows how to read him. He fakes well but she can tell when he's doing it. He probably wanted Teresa to feel better."

"More likely he wanted to humiliate me," Teresa growled. "Stupid bastard. Come on, let's get to lunch."

Grace looked at Cho and Rigsby who shrugged. She followed meekly behind Teresa as she bulldozed her way to the cafeteria. It was not unlike following in the path of a thunderstorm. She stormed into the line, stormed through getting her lunch and stormed to the table. Then she spotted Jane. "I would duck for cover about now," Cho said dryly.

Grace didn't need to ask why. Patrick was seemingly unaware of the impending doom as Teresa stalked to where he was entertaining his fan base with magic tricks. "Jane!" Teresa yelled. He turned to her with his customary bright smile. Teresa didn't smile back. Instead she shoved him hard into his little group. The hangers on looked ready to get her back but Patrick held up a hand as he straightened himself

"Something bothering you Teris?" he asked kindly.

"Don't call me Teris," she gritted, "And why do you have to be such an asshole?"

"Asshole?" Patrick repeated. "That's a very strong word for a lady."

"She ain't no lady," one of the girls snapped, "She's a--"

"Marie," Patrick cut in, a hard edge to his voice, "That's more than enough. This discussion is between me and Teresa." He never took his eyes off Lisbon.

"Today in volleyball," Teresa answered, not paying attention to the argument, "You let me win."

"I thought winning was what you wanted."

"I want to win fairly," she snapped, "Not because you decide that I should be allowed to. It's just stupid winning that way."

Patrick dropped his smile and looked at her. "You're right," he agreed quietly. "And I promise from here on, I won't cheat any more. I'll play you fairly."

Teresa looked slightly stunned at change in mood. "Thank you," she said. She turned to leave but Patrick called her name. "What is it?"

"You're beautiful when you're angry, Teris," he said with a blinding smile. Teresa scowled and walked away with his laughter in her ears.

"Does this sort of thing happen often?" Grace asked as Teresa sat back down.

"It's a daily occurrence," Cho told her, "You get used to it after a while."

"Could be worse," Rigsby added. Grace looked at him questioningly. "Last year they had like every class together. The blowups were insane."

"They were his fault," Teresa stated.

"I'm pretty sure the one in the Chemistry lab was started by you," Cho said in the same bland voice. Teresa glared at him but said nothing.

Grace snuck a look at Teresa as she tore her way through lunch. She wasn't that bad of a person and seemed like she could be pretty easy going if it weren't for Jane. He seemed to take pure delight in irritating her at every turn. Of course, the things he did weren't really irritating. Not to most people any way. To most people he was just paying extra attention to her. Apparently Teresa didn't like the extra attention.

Grace looked over to study Jane and found him looking at their table. More specifically, looking at Teresa. He caught Grace looking at him and gave her a wink and a smile. Grace gave him her own shy smile. The bell rang, startling her out of her thoughts. She gathered her things up but had lost sight of Teresa. "Damn," she cursed quietly.

"Lose your way," asked a voice at her shoulder.

"Jane," she smiled as he looked up. "I guess Teresa didn't realize I wasn't behind her."

"Patrick," he corrected, "What's your next class?"

"History."

"Wonderful," he said with a brilliant smile. "That's mine too." He held out his arm. "Follow me, fair maiden and we'll get you to your next class safely." Grace giggled as she slipped her arm through his. Patrick led her safely to the class room and noticed Teresa as they went in. "Look there's our Teris," he said with a smile. "And Wayne as well, isn't this a coincidence?"

He guided her to a seat in between Teresa and Wayne. Teresa turned to her to apologize. "I thought you were right behind me," she hissed.

"Its fine," Grace assured her, "Patrick showed me where to go." She was looking at Teresa and so missed the glare that Rigsby shot to Patrick. He just smiled back, calm as ever.

"Teris you really should be more aware of your surroundings," Patrick chided gently. He took the seat on Teresa's other side.

"The only reason I'm not hitting you is because you were nice for once," Teresa told him.

"I'm always nice," Patrick told her, "You just don't seem to appreciate it." Teresa couldn't think of an answer so she stuck her tongue out instead. Patrick gave her a frown but the mischief was still in his eyes. "That's not lady like," he warned her.

"You're annoying as hell," she hissed.

"That's not ladylike either," he said. Before she could answer him back the teacher called the class to attention. Their first assignment was a getting to know you exercise because the teacher was new to the class. He instructed them to pair up and interview each other. "Teris, let's talk," Patrick said brightly.

Teresa looked to her other side in the vain hope of getting Grace to agree to be her partner. "I think she and Rigsby are quite cozy," Patrick teased. He was right, as usual. Rigsby was happily learning all he could about Grace.

"Have I ever mentioned I hate you Jane?" she growled

"You have," he admitted mildly, "But I don't think that's how you really feel. Now, I believe we have questions to answer."

Teresa stifled a groan. Just what he needed, more ammunition about her. With a sigh she settled herself in for a long hour.


	3. Chapter 3

Teresa could not have been happier when the bell rang. She swore that was the most torturous hour she had ever endured when Jane was interviewing her. What kinds of questions were those anyway? Like the teacher needed to know her favorite band or whether she liked rainy days to sunny days. She made sure to wait for Grace this time and the two girls hurried to Algebra. Her relief was short lived when she found that Jane had this class with them as well.

Thankfully Grace was skillful enough to seat herself between the two of them and keep Jane occupied with all sorts of questions. The next class was French, again with Jane. She dreaded the thought of another year spent struggling to understand the language while Jane breezed through it as though he were a French native. At least Cho came to sit next to her. She could ask him to tutor her when she started having trouble.

Finally there was only one class left, Drama. There was only one reason Teresa was enduring this class. She needed a damn art elective to pass. She had no real artistic skill to speak of so she was hoping that this class would be easier than something like Painting. "We meet again, Teris," said a cheerful voice to her left.

"Jane, you're stalking me aren't you?" she groaned.

"Teris, what an awful thing to say," Patrick frowned, "I'm a gentleman."

"Riiiiiight, I've heard that one before," she sighed.

"Oh hush, Teris," he said, "The class is about to begin." And so it was. The teacher got up and went on at length about the history of Drama and all sorts of things that really didn't interest Teresa. She would have fallen asleep if she weren't certain that Jane would be teasing her about it for weeks to come.

She perked back up when Miss Haskell started talking about the school play, _Grease_. She said that she would be picking the principle roles out of this class. _Not good, _Teresa thought. She snuck a glance around the class room. There were enough students here that she could most likely get away with a small part. Then she looked back at Jane. He had that particular look in his face. It was the one that usually spelled trouble for her.

He raised his hand in the middle of Miss Haskell's speech with is patented smile. That man had half the school under his spell and all because of that smile. It was the one thing that annoyed Teresa more than any other. "Ma'am when will try outs be?"

"Two weeks," she told him.

"May we try out in pairs?"

"Yes."

"Thank you, that's all."

Teresa looked at him. "Was there a point to that?" she whispered. Patrick flicked his eyes to her and put a finger to his lips before looking attentively at the teacher. Then he scrawled something on his notebook and passed it to her.

_We're going to try out together_, it read. Teresa stared at it. _**The hell we are**_**,** she wrote back. Patrick looked at the large writing and smiled at her. He passed her the notebook back. _Why not_, he wrote, _it'll be fun. _Teresa did her best not to roll her eyes. This guy was beyond annoying some days. _**It will not be fun,**_ she stated, _**and I will not do it.**_

She tried to pass the notebook back but a voice stopped her. "Miss Lisbon, is there something you need to share with the class?" She looked up at Miss Haskell. Oh, she was so busted.

"No ma'am," she squeaked. She cursed her voice. Teresa Lisbon did **not** squeak. And she certainly didn't do in front of Patrick Jane when he had that damn shit eating grin on his face. The teacher was standing in between the two of them so Jane took the time to scrawl her another note. _I'll fix this if you audition with me, _it read. Teresa weighed her options. She could either get a detention on the first day of school, and have her dad flip on her, or she could go along with the insane plan and pray that Jane completely forgot she owed him. She nodded at him.

"It's my fault," Jane spoke up, drawing Miss Haskell's attention away from her. "I was asking Teris for some information. I do apologize for interrupting the class."

Miss Haskell was teetering on the edge but she wouldn't give in just yet. Teresa prayed that for the first time since she'd met the man that the Jane Charm would work its magic as intended. "What sort of information?" she enquired.

"I was simply asking for a few notes and if she would audition with me for Danny and Sandy," he said with that million dollar smile. Miss Haskell accepted the excuse and went to write their names down. Teresa let her head drop against the desk. There was no getting out of her deal now. She moved her head to the side to peer at Jane. His head was propped up in his hand and he was grinning at her. She was so dead.

She just knew he was going to have more to say on the matter so once the bell rang she grabbed Grace's hand and practically ran out of class. She dropped the other girl off at the lockers before making her way to her own. She ditched most of her books and grabbed her book bag. She had just enough time to make it to track practice. Once there it would be more than easy to avoid Jane.

Grace was carefully going through her own books when she heard giggling. She was willing to bet if she looked up now Patrick Jane would be there. "How was your first day at our school?" he asked leaning against her locker.

"It was alright," Grace said with smile. "Do you often travel with an entourage?"

Patrick looked over at his group. "They follow me," he shrugged, "Not much I can do. I have some time before practice. Would you mind if I walked you out?"

"I thought you only had eyes for Teresa."

"Oh, I'm sure Teris won't mind. Or at least she'll tell herself she doesn't. Besides it'll get Rigsby jealous."

"Why would you want to make Rigsby jeaous?"

"_I _don't," he told her, "_You _do."

"No, I don't," she objected grabbing her backpack. Patrick just continued smiling.

"Yes you do. That way he'll ask you out."

Grace frowned as she began to walk away. "What if I don't want him to ask me out?" Patrick's smile never wavered. "I don't," she insisted, "And besides, he doesn't like me like that."

"Of course he does," Patrick said confidently. "Haven't you noticed?"

"Noticed what?"

Now Patrick laughed. "Oh, you really have no idea," he said. Grace turned to glare at him. "I'm not laughing at you," he soothed, "I just can't believe you didn't notice that he's completely head over heels for you."

Grace felt herself blush. "I have a question," she said to distract him, "About you and Teresa."

"Fire away," he nodded.

"Why do you go after Lisbon?" Patrick looked at her. "I mean, she clearly doesn't like the attention and you could have your pick of girls. So why make things harder on both of you?"

Patrick paused to hold the door open for her. She politely thanked him as she moved into the sunlight. She paused on the steps and looked at him. "You're right," he admitted, "I could pick just about any girl I wanted to go out with me. But anything worth having is not easy to get. And Teris is in no way easy to get. Besides she likes me, she just doesn't like to admit it."

"Well, good luck with all of that," Grace sighed, "Where is Teresa anyway?"

"She's probably at track practice," Patrick shrugged, "She's very competitive. It's rather fun to watch." He looked past her shoulder and his smile turned to a smirk. He leaned right next to her ear. "Don't look now," he whispered, "But Risby is over there and he doesn't look too happy."

Grace went bright red. "I can't believe you are doing this," she hissed. Patrick smiled at her. He brushed the hair out of her eyes and looked back at Rigsby.

"Cho just dragged him off," he said, "You're safe now. I need to go. Thank you for the lovely day."

Grace watched him leave, still blushing. She could suddenly understand why Teresa got so annoyed by Jane. He really didn't follow rules when it didn't suit him.

* * *

**A/N: **Just a note, the next chapter will focus more on Rigsby and Van Pelt because I've been getting requests for them. Don't worry there will be Jane and Lisbon in there but not as much. They've gotten three chapters. Rigsby and Van Pelt need love too.


	4. Chapter 4

Grace arrived at school the next day feeling a little better. Patrick didn't see the lines but at least his attention was far more focused on Teresa than Grace. She really did wish that he hadn't pulled that stunt yesterday however. It was mean to make Rigsby think that he was interested in her when he really wasn't.

She stored her things in her locker and found her homeroom. "Hey Grace," a voice called. She looked over to see Wayne waving her over.

"I didn't realize we had homeroom together," she said with a smile.

"Me either," he told her, "It's great to see you."

Grace chuckled. "I go to school here," she pointed out, "We'll be seeing a lot of each other."

"I really hope so," he said.

Grace gave him a strained smile. Maybe there was something to what Patrick had been saying earlier. She took her seat and waited for announcements. Wayne sat next to her, trying to engage her in conversation. She gave him a few bland answers. She was too busy mulling over what Patrick had told her.

The bell rang and they hurried to the cafeteria where Cho was waiting. Soon Teresa joined them fuming over what had happened in Drama. Patrick didn't sit with them but he did pass their table whistling _Summer Lovin_. This prompted Teresa to groan and thud her head against the desk.

"What's going on?" Cho asked.

"Yesterday in Drama, Jane tricked me into auditioning with him for the school play," Teresa sighed

"Tricked you?" Cho asked.

"He promised to get me out of detention if I would audition with him," she frowned.

"Audition for a play?" Rigsby scorned, "That sounds awful. Who would want to be in a stupid play anyway?"

"It's not the play that's got me down, its Jane."

"It's always Jane," Cho pointed out.

"I still think it's stupid."

"I think it's lovely," Grace said "I've always wanted to be in a play. Maybe I should try out."

Rigsby looked at her. "That would be great," he said trying to cover up. "Maybe Cho and I should try out too." Grace smiled and excused her self to use the bathroom.

"You and Cho?" Teresa asked with a smirk, "This wouldn't be a way to impress the new girl would it?"

"Of course not," he told her.

"Whatever it is, count me out," Cho said, "I don't do plays."

"Come on man," Rigsby hissed, "I can't do this by myself."

"You really are going to try out to impress Grace," Teresa laughed, "Oh; I have to know what brought this on."

"It's not to impress Grace," Rigsby insisted, "I've always wanted to do it."

"Always meaning about thirty seconds ago?" wondered a cheery voice. They looked up to see Jane there.

"Aren't you off with your fan club?" Teresa sighed.

"Just popping in to say hello," he told them. "And to ask you to come by my house tonight," he added looking at Teresa.

"Why?"

"Because we need to practice."

"We'll talk after school," she said noncommittally.

"As you wish," he shrugged and walked off.

"I can't stand him," Wayne fumed. Teresa stared at him curiously.

"That's my line," she pointed out, "Why are you using it?"

"Because he caught Jane being cozy with Van Pelt yesterday," Cho told her. "They walked out of school together talking. Then he leaned in and whispered in her ear. They were getting real close."

Teresa frowned at him. "He was getting close to Grace?" she asked.

Cho nodded. "Thought you didn't care what Jane did as long as he left you alone," he commented.

"I don't," Teresa denied, "I'm just wondering why he's going around after Grace."

"Why who's going after me?" Grace asked as she came back. She sat down and looked at them all. "Well, who is going after me?"

"It's nothing," Teresa said waving it off. "Besides the bell is going to ring soon." She was right. The bell rang and they split up for class. Grace kept glancing at Teresa as they settled in for Chemistry. "Is there something you want?" she asked.

"Do you think Wayne likes me?"

Teresa raised an eyebrow at her. "Do you want him to like you?"

"I don't know," Grace frowned, "I just want to know what you think."

"Well, he does, so you'd better make up your mind fast," Teresa said practically. Then she turned back to the teacher.

Grace settled in and tried to pay attention like she was supposed. But her thoughts kept going back to her problem with Wayne. It seemed that everyone except her knew that he liked her and wanted her to do something about it. Patrick had even decided that she liked him back. But then Patrick had decided that Teresa would be his girlfriend come hell or high water so she didn't think it wise to put too much stock in that.

Instead she went over her own feelings and choices. She was allowed to play basketball today with the others because she had her things. She smiled as she watched Patrick guarding Teresa very closely.

Teresa realized that she couldn't shake Jane so she passed the ball to Grace. Grace caught it easily and tried to drive to the basket. Instead she ran into Wayne who was trying to block her. She felt her ankle go and fell to the floor. "Oh, ow," she hissed grabbing her ankle.

"Oh, god, Grace I'm so sorry," Wayne called.

"Stop being sorry and do something," Jane growled as he pushed Wayne out of the way. He carefully touched her ankle causing her to hiss in pain. "I think you might have twisted it," he said, "Should be fine with some ice." The gym teacher came and confirmed Patrick's diagnosis. She instructed him to help her over to the bleachers while Teresa ran for ice. "You're a great actress," he whispered in her ear.

"What you do mean?" she asked, "I'm in real pain."

"You are?" he asked looking surprised. He set her down on the bleachers and propped her leg up. "I thought you were faking to make Rigsby incredibly embarrassed. It's working by the way."

Grace stared at him. "You're not serious," she said. "You actually think I'm that calculating."

"Jane, get the hell off her," snapped a voice. They looked up to see Teresa there with the ice. "She needs to ice her leg not be sandbagged by your worthless charm."

Patrick got up with a smile and looked at Teresa. "You are so jealous," he said before sweeping off.

"God I hate him," she sighed. She carefully set the ice down. "That feel alright?" she asked.

"Yeah," Grace told her, "Thanks. You should get back to the game."

Teresa smiled at her. "Let me know if you need anything."

"Of course." Grace settled in to watch the rest of the game. Wayne was so upset by her ankle getting twisted he was making all kinds of mistakes. Teresa was being even more vicious than before and she was backed up by the other girls. Once again the girls won. Wayne looked like he wanted to come talk to her but he was beaten to the punch by Teresa.

"How's the ankle?" she asked.

Grace carefully took the ice off and set her leg down. "It doesn't hurt," she admitted, "Can you help me up and see if it's okay?" Teresa held her hands out. Grace used them to pull herself up. "I'm good," she said with a smile, "Let's head to lunch."

Wayne hurried to catch up with her in the cafeteria. "God, Grace I am so sorry," he swore, "I didn't mean to hurt you at all."

"It's alright," she said with a slight smile, "I don't hurt that bad actually."

"Is there anyway I can make it up to you?"

Grace thought about it. Patrick was insisting that she actually liked Wayne. There was really only one way to prove him wrong. "If you want to make it up to me you can take me to _Twilight,_" she stated. That would be a real proving ground. She didn't know a single guy that was willing to sit through the vampire love story.

Wayne bit his lip. He really wanted to take Grace out but he couldn't stand the sappy movie. His sister had made him go to it and he hated it. Still, he could have fun with this. "Friday then," he told her with a smile, "It's a date."

Grace gaped at him as he left. "Well way to go tiger," Teresa said, trying to hold in her laughter. There was really no answer to that.

* * *

**A/N: **I tried to make this solely Van Pelt/Rigsby but Teresa and Patrick kept sneaking in there. Let me know how much you liked or hated it. REmember I dont' know how badly I suck until you tell me.


	5. Chapter 5

Teresa tried vainly to sneak out after class was done for the day. "Teris," chided a voice, "Trickery doesn't become you." She turned with a groan to see Jane standing behind her with his trademark smile in place.

"You really are stalking me," she sighed.

"I would never," he denied. "Now are you coming to my house or not?"

"Do I really have a choice in this?" she asked.

"You always have a choice," he told her, "But you need to make it quickly because I do have a schedule to keep. So are you coming?"

Tersa weighed her options. But really there weren't any when she thought about it. She had given her word and if she turned back now she wouldn't be able to face herself. Even if it was just Jane. "Fine," she agreed, "Let's go."

"Great we can take my car." Jane grinned at her. He slipped an arm around her shoulders to guide her to his car.

"Get your arm off me or I will rip it off," Teresa gritted through her teeth. Jane continued smiling but did as she asked. She wanted nothing more than to hunch her shoulders to make herself smaller because she was sure everyone was looking at her. But she held her head high. She was not going to let Patrick Jane make her feel ashamed in any sense of the word.

Jane's car was parked around the back. It was one she had seen sitting in his drive way a few times. She remembered seeing him working on the bright red convertible over the summer. He was exceedingly polite and opened the passenger's side door for her. She slid inside and waited for him to get in on the other side. "You don't have to look like you're being led to execution," he commented as he started his car.

"Too bad I feel like it," she muttered. Jane chuckled as he pulled out. He turned on the radio for her during the drive home since it was clear she didn't want to talk. Once they got to his place he opened the car door again and the front door as well. Teresa had never actually been inside the Jane residence. It was really quite beautiful, open and airy. Not something she would associate with Patrick Jane or his father really.

"You have a nice house," she commented.

"Why thank you," he said, clearly pleased. "I think my dad might be around somewhere. Dad!" he called, "I'm home!"

"In the kitchen son!"

"I brought a friend over," he said, "We'll be up in my room if you need us."

"Hold your horses," the elder Jane called back. He came out from the kitchen with a pleasant smile. It was easy to see where Patrick got his looks from. "Who are you?" Connor Jane asked peering at her.

"My name's Teresa Lisbon," she said quietly.

He nodded. "I remember you now. You're the girl from across the street. You're mother brought over those brownies to welcome us to the neighborhood."

"That was us sir," Teresa agreed.

"What are you doing over here?"

"Teris and I are getting together to practice," Patrick interjected, "Tryouts for the school play are in two weeks and we're trying out together."

"What play?"

"_Grease_," said the younger Jane, "We're trying out for Danny and Sandy."

"Doesn't surprise me," Mr. Jane commented with a proud smile, "You always did like the spotlight."

"The place where I belong," Patrick chuckled, "We'll be up in my room."

"You just holler down if you need anything," his father said.

"Yes sir." Patrick took Teresa's hand and led her up the stairs to his room.

"My first look at the inner sanctum," she commented. The room was painted a light blue with the bed tucked in the corner. The comforter matched the wall color and next to it was a dark wood desk. In the other corner sat a keyboard. Jane dropped his books on the bed and motioned for Teresa to do the same.

"So what do you think of my 'inner sanctum'?" he asked in a teasing voice.

"I was expecting more of a mad scientist's lab," she said noncommittally.

"I can assure you, there are no mad scientists here," he told her. He pulled out some sheet music and sat down at the piano. "I don't suppose you know you're voice range," he asked as he ran through a few warm up exercises.

"I'm an Alto," she said. He raised an eyebrow at her. "I used to take lessons when I was little, there a problem with that?"

"Not at all," he commented, "You needn't be so defensive all the time. IT's a real turn off."

"Cuz I so care about turning you on," she said sarcastically.

Patrick couldn't keep the smirk off his face. Instead he kept his eyes lowered to the keyboard. "You can sit down," he said, "I mean standing is going to hurt after a while and I promise I don't bite."

Teresa leaned down to get right into his face. "You're worse than a shark after a week long famine," she hissed.

"Any closer and I'll be forced to kiss you," he said. Teresa frowned and sat down on his other side. He helped her warm up her voice and then opened the sheet music. "Let's start here," he told her. After playing the intro, they tried the first few verses. Patrick was pleasantly surprised to note their voices sounded well together. Teresa kept her mind on the music and off how close Jane was.

Finally Teresa looked at the clock. "It's late," she said, "I have to go."

"Are you sure?" Jane asked as she slipped off the bench. Teresa went over to the bed and paused.

"Of course I'm sure," she snapped. "What kind of question is that?"

"Shame," he said playing around, "I thought we were having a good time."

"There is no good time with you Jane, you're too arrogant."

"Arrogant?" he asked getting up, "And how am I arrogant?"

"Like I need to tell you," she growled, "You're absolutely awful."

Patrick stood over her with a smile firmly in place. "Absolutely awful," he repeated softly, "Well if I'm absolutely awful, then why are you still here?" Teresa opened her mouth but he held up a finger. "I can tell you why," he continued in that soft voice. "It's because you don't actually think that I'm awful. You actually like me quite a bit but are afraid to show it. You think that if you show how much you like me people will say you fell for my charm. Am I right?" He reached up to brush away her bangs. Then with out warning he kissed her.

Teresa was too startled to do anything for a moment simply because she wasn't completely sure this was real. Once her mind came back to her she lifted her knee and smashed it right between his legs. Patrick pulled away, hands over his crotch and a severe look of pain on his face. "You know nothing about me," she snapped, "And if you ever lay a hand on me again I will do a lot worse." With that she swept out the door and pounded down the stairs.

Mr. Jane was at the bottom looking at her. "There a problem?" he asked.

"It was very nice to meet you Mr. Jane," she said hurriedly, "But if you'll excuse me I really must get home." She ran across the street to her own house and locked the door to her room.

Connor watched the young girl flee his house like the devil was on her tail. With a knowing smile he headed up to his son's room. He found Patrick curled into the fetal position on his bed. "Son, something you need to learn is to always be very careful when reading women," he said, "They are vicious as anything when you get it wrong."

"I'm beginning to understand that," Patrick moaned.

"You want some ice for that?"

"Please," he gasped.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**: This was supposed to be up late yesterday but was being retarded. I even logged off the internet to try this and I still got nothing. So most likely you'll get two chapters today. Now on to business, this chapter adn the one following are dedicated to Ebony10 for giving me the idea. Thank you kindly doll. Also this chapter is from Lisbon's POV and the next will be done entirely from Jane's POV. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Teresa made sure her door was locked before pulling out her cell phone. She hit 3 on speed dial and listened to it ring. "Damn it, pick up Cho," she hissed. She really needed her best friend to help her through all this.

"Cho," came the dry voice.

"Could you have taken any longer?" she snapped.

"Um, probably if I tried," he commented.

Teresa sighed. "I'm sorry," she said, "I didn't mean to snap at you. It's just that bastard Jane did it again."

"What did he do this time?"

"He kissed me."

"Can you repeat that for me?"

"I said he kissed me. It was fine until I tried to leave and then he started talking and he leaned down and kissed me."

"What did you do?"

"I kneed him in the balls."

"Ouch. And then?"

"I pretty much ran out of there. Caught his dad on the way out and just said I had to get home. I just know he's going to come over and get me in trouble."

"I doubt that."

"Why's that?"

"Jane doesn't do subtle."

Teresa sighed again. "You're right about that," she agreed, "Oh god I just don't know what to do. I'm tried of trying to tell him to back off and him not getting it. What the hell is wrong with him?"

"Maybe it's not him," Cho opined, "Maybe it's you."

"How is it me?"

"Your technique," he explained. "Instead of telling him all this stuff I think it's time you showed him. You've been paying attention long enough. Try using his own stuff against him."

Teresa smiled. "You know, you may be on to something Cho," she said. "Listen I've got to hang up now alright? I've got a plan that ought to knock that smug jerk down a peg. I can't tell you what it is but you'll see it tomorrow."

"Alright, good luck," he told her.

Teresa hung up and called her friend Marcus. She explained what had happened to her, followed by what she planned to do about it. She even offered him money to help her out. "Honey," he answered, "I'll do it for free."

"You are the absolute best," she assured him, "I can't wait to see you tomorrow."

"You just leave it to me; I'll make the phone calls."

Teresa went to bed with a smile on her face. She was still smiling the next morning when she woke up. She took extra care with her dressing that morning, picking out a pleated, black knee length skirt and the emerald vest that Patrick said really brought out her eyes. She even added the necklace with the T pendant that he had given her last Christmas that she swore she would never wear.

With a light heart she nearly skipped into school that morning, ignoring the looks Patrick was giving her. She could barely sit still in Homeroom. She was far too excited to put her plan into motion. When the bell rang she took a controlled jog down to the cafeteria where Marcus was sitting with his friends. "Mind if I sit here?" she asked.

"I would love it," he replied and even got up to pull out her chair.

She sat down daintily, leaning close to Marcus. "So tell me some news," she said with a smile. Marcus gleefully began relating stories of a new dog that his family had just gotten. Teresa laughed at all the right places and did her own bit of flirting where she could. She made sure to play around with her necklace constantly. Marcus smiled as he slipped his arm around the back of her chair.

Suddenly he leaned in close to her ear. "Don't look now," he whispered, "but your admirer is over with your friends and he looks a little pissed."

Teresa flicked her eyes towards the other table. Sure enough, Jane was there and he was fuming. She giggled and leaned closer. "Guess he doesn't like his methods being used against him," she said in a low voice.

Marcus let out a laugh. "You are brilliant," he told her, pressing a kiss to her head.

When the bell rang, Teresa left Marcus and went to collect Grace. Jane attempted to talk to her but she brushed passed him without a word. "What are you doing?" Grace asked as they hurried to Chemistry.

"I'm showing Jane that he can't just push me around," Teresa told her. At Grace's quizzical look, she explained what had transpired last night.

"Did he really?" she exclaimed. Teresa nodded as they got into the class room. "I can't believe that," she said. Then she frowned at Lisbon. "He was out of line, I'll admit but I think you went a bit too far. Hurting him like that, I mean."

Teresa glared at her. "Just whose side are; you one anyway?" she demanded.

"I didn't realize there were sides," Grace commented.

"Well there are," Teresa snapped, "Mine and his. And you'd better figure out where your loyalties lie." Grace couldn't reply because the teacher walked in at that moment. Teresa fumed for a bit but eventually took her words back after class. She did, however, swear Grace to secrecy. They hurried to English, giggling all the way.

After that class they ran down to the gym. Jane was at the door when they got there. Grace waylaid him with a smile and questions which allowed Teresa to slip past them. The two girls hung close together all through out the class, even straight through to lunch. Marcus invited Grace and the boys to sit with Teresa and the rest at lunch. All brightly agreed and they spent a fun hour entertaining each other.

Just before the bell rang Teresa scurried off to use the bathroom. Everyone else was gathering their books when Jane stormed over. "Jacobs," he growled.

Marcus turned to Patrick with his own charming smile. It wasn't nearly as blinding but it worked when needed. "Jane," he greeted, "Something wrong?"

Almost as if she was summoned by those words, Teresa appeared at his side. She gave them both a demure smile in greeting. "Hello Jane," she said politely, "Something you need?" She watched his eyes zero in on her necklace. She deliberately reached up to play with it.

Finally he reigned in his temper. "Nothing at all," he said with a pleasant smile. "Just saying hello. Teresa you look lovely."

She blushed just slightly but recovered quickly. "Well, Marcus and I must really go," she said as she slipped her arm through Marcus'. "I suppose we'll see you in class." With another smile to Jane they swept out and off to class.

Marcus had almost every other class with Teresa and they made sure to sit close and look chummy. The only one they didn't have together was Drama. Thankfully, Grace was a bit wilier than Teresa would have thought. Grace led her to a pair of seats in the corner where they spent the entire class giggling and passing notes.

Grace caught up with Teresa as she was heading out. "Thanks so much for your help today," Teresa enthused. "There was no way I could have made Drama work with out you. I owe you big time."

"I'll worry about collecting later," Grace told her, "I just have one question."

"Ask away."

"How long do you plan to keep this up?"

Teresa shrugged, "I'm not sure. Until Jane learns his lesson I suppose," she said. Then she smiled brightly. "I have to admit it is kind of fun. But not something I could do for very long. I prefer the direct approach."

Grace laughed, "I can tell."

"Listen I need to go. I'll see you tomorrow okay?"

"Okay."


	7. Chapter 7

Patrick lay on his bed for a few moments and thought about what his dad had told him. He had been certain he was reading Teris' signs right but he must have gone too fast. That had to be the problem. Now the question was how to make it up to her? If he remembered correctly, and he always did, his Teris liked butterflies.

A plan formed in his mind and he heaved himself off of his bed, still clutching the ice to his sensitive parts. He settled himself down at his desk and set the ice in a comfortable position before reaching for the origami kit his father had given him for his birthday. A butterfly with an apology on it would be perfect. What color to do it in? He spotted the emerald green paper. It would match her eyes perfectly. He had never done a butterfly before though so he practiced a few times with other colors. Even Patrick Jane didn't always get it right the first time around. Once it was perfected, he pulled out his emerald green. A short, but heartfelt, apology note was written down and then he made the perfect butterfly.

He was admiring his handiwork when he heard footsteps on the stairs. "Son, what are you up to?" his father asked, looking around at the scattered failed attempts.

"I'm making an apology butterfly for Teris," he explained. He held up his handy work for his father to look at.

"Not bad," Connor agreed, "But are you sure it will work?"

"I'm certain," Patrick told him.

"You were certain she'd let you kiss her," he reminded his son, "And we've seen the evidence of that."

Though the pain was now just a memory, Patrick still winced. "I know," he nodded, "But tell me what girl can resist a hand folded butterfly?"

Connor thought about warning his son again then shook his head. Sometimes children needed to learn the hard way. It had been how he had learned some important things and it wouldn't hurt for Patrick stumble just a bit. "Well it's your choice," he allowed, "And I'll let you make it. But for now it's time to eat. Come down to dinner."

Patrick eased out of his chair and tossed the ice in the trash. There was no way Teris would be able to say no to him armed with this.

The next morning Patrick whistled on the drive to school. He was certain this was going to be a great day. He spent his morning doing his usual pre-school tricks to delight the members of his fan club. He was in the middle of a particularly difficult one when one of the girls glanced over her shoulder. "Oh look at Teresa," she said.

Patrick wrapped up his trick and looked up. And had to pinch himself to make sure he wasn't asleep. His Teris was actually smiling. Not only that, she was _skipping _into the school. As though this was something worth looking forward too. His brow wrinkled in confusion. For as long as he had known her, Teresa Lisbon hated school. Then he noticed her outfit. Teris never wore skirts to school, ever. And that vest was the one he had complimented her on. She hadn't worn it since. Something was up.

He was so focused on her that he nearly missed the bell. One of his friends alerted him to the fact that school was starting and he gathered his things to go in. All through homeroom he wondered what had Teris in such a good mood. He knew it wasn't him; he'd annoyed her too badly. Once he got down to the cafeteria, he realized he could just ask her. After he gave her his apology of course.

He slipped the perfect butterfly out of his pocket to marvel at it for a moment. She really would love it, he concluded. He concealed it in his palm and headed over to her usual table. Wayne wasn't there at the moment and Grace was trying to explain something to Kimball. "I'm just saying," she explained, "That you have to go along to get along. There's no sense in being mean if you don't have to be."

"It's nice to be nice," he interjected, "But sometimes if you want something in life you need to be a bitch." Grace looked up at him. He flashed her his most charming smile. "I know you know how," he told her. She raised an eyebrow. "It's all about balance," he explained, "Yin and yang, nice and bitch. A little bit of bitch inside the nice and a little bit of nice inside the bitch. It keeps people guessing."

"Well speaking of keeping people guessing, I take it you haven't spotted Lisbon yet," Cho commented.

Patrick looked at him. "I haven't actually," he admitted, "Why do you mention it?"

"Because she's over there with some boy," Grace pointed, "And they look like they're having a lot of fun."

Patrick frowned and followed the line of Grace's arm. Sure enough there was Teris with Marcus Jacobs. His eyes narrowed as he noted she was playing with something around her neck. It caught the light and he realized it was the necklace he had given her last Christmas. His frown deepened to a scowl when he saw Jacobs lean over to whisper in her ear. Teresa giggled at him and he pressed a kiss to her hair. Patrick clenched his hands into fists. No one kissed _his _Teris except him. No one. "

"Patrick, are you alright?" The voice finally cut through his haze. He turned to his left to see Wayne looking at him warily.

"I'm fine," he said calmly.

"Well you might want to throw out your trash," the other boy said, "The bell just rang."

Patrick stared at him in confusion until Rigsby pointed at his clenched hand. He looked down to realize that his prized butterfly was now a crumpled mess. He let out a sigh but refused to let it distract him. As Teresa came over to collect Grace he tried to engage her in conversation. She swept by him with barely a glance. There was nothing else to do except gather his books and go on to his next class.

He was so distracted by his problem throughout Composition and Biology that he couldn't concentrate on class. He knew he was shocking his teachers by becoming confused at the simplest of questions but he couldn't help himself. He was too busy thinking about Teresa.

He admitted that kissing her was a bad move. At this early stage of the game he clearly had to take things much slower. But could she be so upset she was willing to look at another guy? It was impossible. There had to be another explanation, there always was. However, try as he might, he couldn't think of anything. Eventually his attention turned from Teris to Jacobs. What was that boy doing thinking he was allowed to even touch her anyway? He needed to set Jacobs straight at lunch and Teris he would talk to in Gym. Everything would be worked out by the time the last bell rang.

He was the first out of his seat when the bell for forth period rang and so he was waiting at the door when Teris and Grace came down. He noticed how pretty Teris looked in her carefully chosen outfit today. Before he could compliment her though he was cornered by Grace wanting help with Rigsby. By the time he had finished with her, Teresa was already inside and changed as was most of the class. Grace kept close to Teresa making it impossible to get her attention. It made him wonder what they were getting so giggly over.

At lunch he sat with his other friends and pretended that none of this bothered him. He looked over at one point to see all of Teresa's friends in one house. And Jacobs pressing another kiss to her head. He felt his anger rising but he did nothing. After all, his father had taught him that a gentleman didn't pursue his quarrels in front of a lady. That was for other times. So he held his tongue until he saw her head off to the restroom. Now was the time for him to confront Jacobs.

"Jacobs," he growled storming up to the table.

The boy turned around and flashed a weak version of Patrick's most charming smile. "Jane," he answered, "Something wrong."

He was about to launch into a tirade in just how _wrong _everything was at the moment but then Teris reappeared. She smiled politely at both of them and then inquired if he needed something. Again his eyes noted the chain around her neck. Really the necklace looked perfect on her. She reached up to play with it again. It took a lot of effort to reign in his temper but he did. He flashed his own charming smile, just to remind Jacobs who was top dog at this school, and said, "Nothing, just saying hello."

"Well then Marcus and I really must go," Teris replied. She slipped her arm through Jacobs' and told him that they would see him in class. With another smile they moved past him. Patrick watched htem go for a moment before gathering his own books and heading up to class.

That damn Jacobs boy had more classes with them than Patrick had realized. At every class, he was on one side of Teris while Grace was on the other. Leaving Patrick with no way to talk to her. Once Drama came about he was delighted to see Jacobs heading the other way. However Grace was slyer than he realized. She led teris to a pair of seats in the back where he couldn't get to them. He could however hear their giggling and he was willing to bet they were passing notes. If it was about Jacobs he would kill the other boy.

He stored his unneeded books in his locker and shut the door. Then he banged his head against it. He had just lost Teris. And over a stupid kiss. He thought about last night, alright so not so stupid. But not worth losing her over. He banged his head against the locker again. "You're gonna give yourself a headache," a voice commented, "And from what I hear you can't afford any more injuries."

Patrick looked up to see Grace leaning against the lockers. "Hello," he said quietly.

"Where's the groupies?" she asked.

"I sent them away," he explained, "I wanted to be alone."

Grace nodded. Then her face turned serious. "I heard about what happened between you and Teresa," she said.

"I figured she told you," he agreed, "That's why you were helping her avoid me."

"I could help you get her back," Grace said, "to an extent of course."

Patrick frowned at her. "Why would you do that?"

"A wise man once told me 'A little bit of bitch inside nice and a little bit of nice inside the bitch. Keep people guessing'." She smiled at him.

Patrick laughed, feeling his spirits rise for the first time that day. "So you're a bitch then?" he asked in a teasing voice.

"I prefer to think of myself as a double agent," Grace countered, "I'd rather like to see what the two of you can do together."

"So you're selling the secrets of your friend," he presumed.

"Well if you're going to insult me," she said in a mock hurt tone, "I'll take my information else where." With that she turned on her heal and began to walk off.

Patrick let out another laugh. He ran to catch up to her. With a quick move he backed her against the lockers. "You sneaky red haired little fox," he complimented, "I never would have thought it of you."

"Just proves you don't know everything," she said with satisfaction, "Now you might want to move before someone thinks it's _me _you're after."

Patrick moved to the side so she could get out. "I'm only interested in Teris," he told her, "So what can you tell me?"

"Well I can tell you that she believes you think you can just push her around," Grace started. Patrick opened his mouth to object but she held up a hand. "I know you aren't but I'm telling you what she thinks. I think before you go trying to date her you should become friends first."

"I thought we were friends," he said.

Grace looked at him. He was actually serious. "She gets so annoyed by you," she pointed out.

"I know but she rarely acts out," he told her, "And when she does it's usually because I'm in the wrong."

"Well I've got an idea if you're willing to listen."

"I'm always willing to listen, especially to a pretty girl." Patrick winked at her.

Grace frowned. "Turn your charms back to Teresa," she chastised. "I'm not the one you're trying to woo."

"My apologies," he said with a bow, "Please continue."

"Teresa ows me a favor because of today," Grace told him. "What if I can get her to a place with out so many people? Would promise to just talk to her? No asking for a date or anything, just talking."

Patrick thought it over for a second before realizing there was nothing to lose. "Alright," he agreed, "I'll do it. But where is this magical place?"

Grace smiled at him. "You let me deal with that. Give me your number and I'll text you if all goes well."

Patrick rattled off his number and thanked her. Grace waved it off and said she had to get home. He leaned against his locker as he watched her head off. He really hadn't suspected that she had that side to her. He grinned. Rigsby was really going to have his hands full with that red head. Looking at his watch, he realized that his father would be expecting him. He couldn't wait to tell his dad all about the day.


	8. Chapter 8

Patrick strolled into his house that night whistling to himself. His dad looked him over. "You're in a good mood," he commented, "I take it Teresa accepted your apology."

"Not really," he admitted.

Connor raised an eyebrow. "Then why the happy face?"

"This girl I know, Grace, said she'd help me talk to her."

"You mean the girl isn't even speaking to you?" he asked his son. "What exactly happened today?"

Patrick told his dad every detail, including nearly starting a fight in school. Connor listened quietly and realized his son had fallen harder for this Teresa than either of them realized. "And so Grace said if I would just talk to her, that she could get me alone with Teris," he summed up.

Connor nodded. "You'd better make your explanation to Teresa good," he told his son, "You only have one chance at this."

Patrick grinned, "Trust me dad. I know what I'm doing." Connor ruffled his son's hair. The boy was nothing if not confident. He would just have to sit back and see what the following days would bring.

Grace cornered Teresa the next day before Gym. "You remember how you said you owed me yesterday?"

Teresa looked at her. "Yeah, I remember, why?"

"Because I'm going to need to call it in a lot sooner than I thought if that's okay."

"It's your favor," Teresa shrugged, "But there are restrictions to it."

"Of course, I know that," Grace said defensively, "I just need a little help is all."

Teresa gave her a knowing look. "This is about your date with Rigsby isn't it?" she asked.

"You nailed it," Grace agreed.

"If you didn't want to go out with him you could have just said so," Teresa shrugged.

"I prefer subtly," Grace said, "I don't do the direct approach very well. It's just not in me."

Teresa shook her head. "I suppose it takes all kinds to make a world," she agreed. Then she looked up. "Hey, Jane's coming this way; I'll talk to you later alright?"

Before Grace could do more than nod, she was gone. Grace stared for a moment then turned to Patrick. "You look better," she commented as they walked into the gym together.

"I feel better," he admitted, "Thanks to a certain red head."

"I haven't fixed everything up yet," she pointed out. She couldn't help but give him a small smile though.

"You will," Patrick said.

"How can you have such confidence in everything?" she wondered.

Patrick shrugged. "It's a gift," he told her. "Besides life is better when you don't believe in failure."

"You don't believe in failure?" she asked. "Then what was yesterday?"

"That was a postponement of victory," he stated. After a pause he added, "And a wakeup call that I need to change my tactics."

Grace chuckled. "Well, let's hope you've changed to the right ones," she said. "Anyway I need to go catch up with Teresa so I'll text you later."

"You are wonderful," he told her as he headed off to get changed.

Grace shook her head. Those two would certainly make an interesting couple if they ever did get together. But she didn't have time to think about that now. Right now it was time for Gym so she hurried to change her clothes. After Gym she Followed Teresa to the cafeteria. She had to wait until History before she could actually bring up the subject of Teresa helping her out again.

She leaned over to whisper to the other girl. "About that favor you owe me." Teresa nodded. "He changed what we're going to do. Now he wants to go to the park and like hang out."

"Sounds fun," Teresa hissed with a roll of her eyes.

"I need you to just 'happen' to show up. You know I was in the area sort of thing. Then I don't have to be alone with him."

Teresa smiled. "You can count on me," she assured Grace.

Grace breathed a sigh of relief. "You are the best," she said. "Listen it's on Saturday about 2 o'clock. Can you make it?"

"Don't worry about a thing," Teresa promised.

After class Grace pulled out her cell to let Patirck know what was going on. She was putting away her books at the end of the day when someone hugged her around the waist. "Patrick I really hope that's you or I might have to scream," she said.

"Don't worry," he laughed, "My intentions are pure. I just wanted to thank you."

"Don't thank me until it's over," she told him, "And be sure to give me full details."

"As the lady wishes," Patrick agreed with a bow.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **This chapter is dedicated to kathiann as her review inspired it. So if there's something you want to see, put it in a review and it may show up. The next chapter will be Grace and Rigsby's date.

* * *

Teresa frowned at her watch. If Grace and Rigsby didn't show up soon they were both so dead. She didn't have the time to wander the park all day. She had things to do. Bting her lip she resisted the urge to call one of them. The whole point of this was to make it appear random. Calling Grace would kill that image in a second. She took a deep breath and began to pace again.

Patrick watched her from behind. If it were any other girl he would have approached by now and tried to charm her. But then if it were any other girl, he wouldn't be in this position. His Teris was certainly something else. He knew if he kept her waiting any longer she would leave and then he would lose his chance. He steeled his will and walked out from the bushes.

Teresa was startled from her thoughts by the sound of a smooth tenor voice behind her. "Waiting for someone?"

Teresa frowned. She knew that voice very well. She whipped around to see Jane standing there calm as anything. Almost like he was expecting her. "Jane!" she shrieked, "What are you doing here?" Then her eyes narrowed as she put the pieces together. "That witch set me up!" she snapped.

Patrick watched her turn on her heel. He had to grab her before he lost her. "Wait up!" he called. He grabbed her arm and spun her to face him. "Now just calm down," he told her.

Teresa struggled against his grip. "I warned you about touching me," she growled, "You must have a really short memory for pain."

Patrick resisted the urge to cross his legs. "I have a very long memory," he assured her, "Now if you stand still a minute I will explain." Teresa turned and began to try wlkaing away, tugging on her arm.

"I don't want to hear anything that comes from your mouth," she spat.

"Even if it's an apology?"

The sincerity in his voice made her stop. She turned to look at him. His charming, sly mask was no longer in place. His eyes were pleading at her to just hear him out. She forced her thoughts away from how blue they looked like this and focused herself. "Alright," she said in a grudging tone, "But it had better be good."

Patrick grinned. His Teris could never stay mad at him for long. "Can we sit down?" he asked. She titled her head then nodded. He led her over to a bench where they both sat down. "First off I want you to not be mad at Grace," he started, "She only set this up because I coerced her."

"Sandbagged by the charm," Teresa smiled.

Patrick smiled. "What can I say?" he shrugged, "Not every girl is as strong willed as you."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"You should, I meant it that way."

Teresa fought down a blush. "You still have to apologize," she pointed out.

Patrick's smile turned softer. "I know I do," he agreed. He took a deep breath. "I am sorry Teresa," he said, using her full first name to emphasize his contriteness. "Kissing you that night was way out of line and I never should have done it. I deserved what I got. I hope that you can accept my apology."

Teresa looked at him. She was surprised he hadn't called her Teris. Since the moment she'd met him it had been his name for her. She had actually begun to wonder if he knew that her name was Teresa. He must have really been sorry for him to use her full name. "I accept," she agreed. Then added fiercely, "Don't you dare do it again."

"I will never kiss you again with out your expression permission," he promised. Teresa moved to get up when a soft touch on her arm stopped her. She looked back him. "There's one more thing," he said.

She sat back down. "Go ahead."

"I know you and I haven't always seen eye to eye on just about anything but I was wondering if perhaps we could give being friends a try," he said, "I promise to stop blatantly trying to charm you and teasing you." He paused. "Well, tease you less anyway." He gave her an earnest look. "Please?"

Teresa thought about it. She wanted to demand more but she knew it was the best she was going to get from Jane. "Alright," she sighed, "I guess I can go with that."

Patrick's smile turned mischievous. "Does this mean I can still call you Teris?"

Tersa rolled her eyes. "Even if I told you no, I doubt you'd stick to it. You'd probably just randomly slip up one day out of habit."

Patrick laughed. "Admit it you love it."

Teresa frowned. "I don't have to admit anything," she said. Patrick noticed the playful light in her eyes.

"May I escort the lady home?" he asked with a bow.

Teresa wanted to say no but then she realized it was better than calling her dad to pick her up. "Yeah sure," she agreed.

"Wonderful," he said brightly. He stood and offered her his arm.

"Not a chance," she told him as she swept by. Patrick looked after her with a grin. She'd accept one of these days. He'd wear her down. Teresa looked back at him. "Are you coming?"

"Right behind you," he assured her.

"Shouldn't you be in front? It's your car."

"Right, this way my lady." Patrick was ever the gentleman as he drove her home. He parked at his house and then walked with her across the street to her front door. He managed to get her to agree to practice for tryouts for the musical with him again. Patrick walked back to his own home and paused by his car to look at his phone. It was still too early to call Grace he decided. She was most likely still with Rigsby and he didn't need to be interfering with that. He would wait until after dinner tonight.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** Here by popular demand, it's the date chapter. It was sparked by last night's episode which I adored. You can't tell me that Jane and Lisbon weren't flirting in that whole "Superhero costume" and "I want to know how you feel when you smile" scene. Those two lines will be somewhere in this story.

* * *

Grace paced her floor nervously. This whole day was really making her stomach go into very large knots. First she had her date with Wayne in–she checked her watch –one hour. Plus Patrick was supposed to apologize to Teresa today and if he screwed it up she would lose one of the few friends she had managed to make at her new school. She wished the day was over all ready. She just couldn't take the pressure anymore.

She went to the mirror to check her appearance again. She thought that her favorite purple top paired with blue jeans would be alright for a casual Saturday date but she wasn't sure. Oh god, why did she have to be so nervous?

She wished she had Patrick's unflappable confidence. He was always so certain everything would work out perfectly. Even with rejection by Teresa, once she had given him a way back in, he'd bounded back like nothing had ever happened. At this point she would even just take a bit of his sunny optimism.

At last it was 2o'clock. She saw Wayne pulling into the drive way and ran down to meet him. It wasn't that she didn't want her parents to meet him but it was a bit early for that. She called to her mom that her ride was here before disappearing out the door.

"You look good," Wayne told her.

"You look pretty good yourself," she said with a small smile. He was in a polo shirt and jeans. She got in the car and buckled up.

The conversation on the way to the theater was almost non existent and when it did come it was rather awkward. Grace wondered where the easy back and forth between them had gone. When it was the whole group of them they never fished for topics. Now with just her and Wayne it was like they had nothing in common. Grace knew it was probably her fault. She felt rather bad about inviting Wayne to a movie he clearly didn't want to see.

She was glad when they finally arrived at the theater. Maybe here they could relax a little more. Wayen paid for their tickets and asked her if she wanted anything. "No thanks," she replied. They went to grab their seats.

"So you like this series?" Wayne asked.

"It's pretty good," she said not elaborating.

"Well, what's it all about?" he wondered. She gave him a confused look. "I need to be able to follow the story," he pointed out.

Grace gave him a wider smile. She explained the book as best she could without sounding like a complete fan girl until the previews started. As the movie played Wayne would whisper questions in her ear. She grinned at the thought that he was actually trying to enjoy for her sake. It was better than she had ever hoped. He even sat with her all through the credits.

"That wasn't as bad as I was expecting," Wayne said as they left.

"You should read the book," Grace told him, "It's even better. Edward is less emo."

"So you noticed too," he commented. Grace laughed.

"He was pretty bad wasn't he?" she asked.

"I've seen worse," he said, "Though in the beginning it reminded me of Lisbon and Jane."

"That is true," Grace said, "Except Lisbon would be Edward."

"That would make Jane the girl," he pointed out. They shared a laugh at that thought. Wyane looked at his watch. "I guess I'd better drive you home," he said.

Grace bit her lip before giving him a shy smile. "You don't' have to," she said, "I mean we could just dirve around a bit. If you want."

Wayne lit up like a Christmas tree. "I'd love to," he said. "Anywhere special you want to go?"

"Let's just drive and see what happens," she decided. She had to admit she liked the idea of being a little less planned for once. With a smile they got back in the car.

They ended up driving no where in particular for two hours until Wayne found the cutest little ice cream stand. They stopped and Wayne paid for her ice cream as well. They spent another hour just eating and talking. Grace admitted that Wayne was no Patrick but he was nice in his own way. She found she liked him quite a bit.

She was smiling as Wayne dropped her off. She skipped up the front steps and ran to her room. She wanted to call Jane herself but that would make her look like an airhead. She didn't have to wait long however. Her phone was soon going off and a quick look at the id showed it was Jane.

"Hello there," came the tenor voice.

"Hello," she answered calmly. "How did things go with Teresa?"

"They were perfect," Patirck told her, "She accepted my apology and even agreed to be friends with me. Of course I had to make a few concessions but it was worth it."

"Concessions?" she asked.

"I had to promise to tease her less and not blatantly flirt with her."

"Well then how will you catch her if you don't flirt?" Grace asked. "Don't tell me you have some new technique that doesn't require flirting. Mind control maybe?"

Patrick laughed. "My dear, sweet, gullible Grace," he said in a patronizing tone, "I still intend to flirt with her."

"But you just said–"

"Ah, I said I wouldn't _blatantly _flirt," he corrected, "Teris needs more subtly anyway. I was planning to give up that tactic shortly."

Grace laughed as it came together. "So she thinks she got one over on you when you really got one over on her," she said.

"Brilliant as ever," he praised. "Now what about you? How did it go with Rigsby?"

"They went well," she hedged.

"Come on, there's more," he wheedled.

"He was actually interested in the movie," she said "And then afterwards we just drove around for a while. We found the cutest little ice cream stand that neither of us even knew was there. It was great."

"That sounds wonderful," he told her. "Do you plan to go out again?"

"Well maybe," Grace shrugged, "Listen my mom is going to call me for dinner. I'll talk to you later."

Patrick smiled as he hung up. He knew Grace would love surprise ice cream. All girls liked to get unexpected things. He might have to take Teris to that ice cream palor sometime. He also made a note to give Rigsby a few other hidden locations he knew about.

Patrick smiled as he looked down at his phone. Van Pelt wasn't the only double agent in the school.


	11. Chapter 11

Four days after his promise was made Jane was still keeping to it. He had toned down the teasing and–unless anyone was looking for it –stopped flirting with Teresa completely. Grace smiled as she watched them talking. School hadn't started yet so they could just stand outside and enjoy the sunshine. She's the only one who knows to look for the signs so to her they're as plain as day. The way Patrick leans in when he's talking to her, how is eyes never leave her face until it's his turn to speak again, even the almost touches he lays on her arms and face.

Grace flashed Patrick a grin as he looks over and winks at her. She's not sure if he caught it because he almost instantly goes back to Teresa. Not that this bothers her, it's where his attention should be. She leaned against the building and titled her head up to catch the warm weather. "You look happy," a rough voice greets.

Grace opened her eyes to see Wayne smiling at her. "It's a good day," she said.

"Any particular reason?" he asked.

Grace flicked her eyes to Teresa and Patrick before smiling at Wayne. "It just is," she declared. Wayne laughed. They fell into aimless chatter as he asked her if she wanted to go driving with him sometime.

Patrick made sure to pay careful attention to Teris even as he watched Grace and Rigsby out of the corner of his eye. He knew that she saw the subtle flirting he was using on Teris. He also knew that she didn't see the same signs when Rigsby used it on her. Which was the whole point of his lessons really, it didn't work if the girl was aware of it. Patrick smiled as he realized the two double agents were really double crossing each other as well as their friends. Of course the outcome in each case was well worth the effort.

"You're not even listening to word I'm saying," Teris accused.

His eyes flicked back down to hers. "I hang on every syllable that comes out of your mouth," he assured her with a bright smile.

"Then repeat what I just said," she challenged.

"You told me that you were worried about the track meet coming up and you were about to say that it meant we couldn't work on music because we'd both be at practice," he stated.

"You have no idea what I was going to say," she denied. Oh, but he can see the barest hint of a smile in her eyes and he knows she's lying.

"Then what were you going to say?"

"That you had better be ready for the meet unless you want me to blow your time out of the water," Teresa challenged. She fought to not notice how his blue eyes sparkled when he laughed. Patrick was a friend and nothing more she reminded herself.

"I will be sure to remember that," he said with a slight bow. The bell rang and he began to head inside. "Oh, and you don't need to worry about tryouts," he said turning back to her, "No one can touch us."

"Bite me," she shot back with a roll of her eyes. Patrick grinned. She really was beautiful when she was angry.

Teresa fought to be angry but found she couldn't. Having Jane as a friend really wasn't that as she'd realized. Her stress level seemed to have gone down at least. She greeted Grace and Rigsby on her way in and found Cho in homeroom. She made small talk with him about the game last night that they both know neither of them really watched until it was time for first period and they had to go meet the others. Teresa is silently thankful that Cho isn't the type to badger her when she makes a comment about how Jane liked one team or another.

Grace told Wayne to go down to the cafeteria without her. "You were waiting for me," teased a voice behind her.

"Was not," she replied in an unconcerned tone. She kept her vision straight ahead as Patrick fell into step next to her.

"Yes you were," he said, "You even slowed your place."

"Liar," she said but with a smile.

"If you say so," Patrick shrugged. "How goes it with Rigsby?"

"Well, if you must know," she told him in a snippy sort of tone. Patrick knows she doesn't like to talk about it but he loves to pry. Grace is certain it's because he can't pry with Teresa anymore, at least not in the blatant way he does with her.

"Any new developments?"

Grace spun to face him. "Will you just get a personal life of your own so you can stop analyzing mine?" she demanded.

Patrick gave her a mock frown. "You're running hot and cold," he said, "Lover not getting it right?"

Grace felt herself blush. "You really shouldn't pry like that," she said.

"But it's fun."

"Fine then, how are things with you and Teresa?" she countered, "And don't think I didn't noticed the subtle flirting in there." She noted how Patrick's walk has just a touch more swagger when she says that.

"Things are progressing nicely," he told her. Grace looked at him, expecting him to elaborate. Instead he just winked at her and smiled.

Once they were down at the cafeteria they noticed that Teresa and the guys were deep in conversation. Grace took a seat next to Wayne. Patrick stopped by Teresa and when this failed to get her attention, he tapped her sharply on the arm. "Ow!" she said. She turned to look at him with a frown. "Did someone die?" she asked.

Patrick didn't bother pretending to be hurt at the caustic tone. Instead he flat out grinned letting her know how much her anger amused him. "I just wanted to say something," he told her.

Teresa waited but he remained silent. "Either say it or leave," she told him.

"I just wanted to remind you that we get out of last period today so we can go practice for the meet."

Teresa raised an eyebrow. "This couldn't have waited until a later time?" she asked.

"No," Patrick said simply. Then he smiled again. "And now I leave you to your conversation with your boys," he said.

Teresa watched him stride off with a shake of her head. Cho looked at her. "Normally that's enough to get at least a comment about rudeness from you," he pointed out.

"So I'm not commenting," Teresa shrugged, "You usually complain about it."

"He's right," Wayne said, "You're being a lot nicer to Jane these days."

"That's because he promised he would be nicer to her if she would agree to be friends," Cho told him. Teresa had called him after the park and told him everything. It was what best friends did.

"So you're friends now?" Rigsby repeated as if he didn't quite grasp the concept.

"Yeah," Teresa said. She settled back in her chair and folded her arms. "Is that a problem?" she asked arching an eyebrow.

"No ma'am," Rigsby told her. He held up his hands in a show of surrender.

Teresa's gaze flicked to Grace who quickly agreed with Wayne. Then she turned to Cho. He gazed back at her with his usual neutral expression. "What?" she demanded.

Cho shrugged. "It's just weird," he commented, "You and Jane being friends."

Teresa gave him a measuring look then shrugged herself. "At some point you have learn to pick your battles," she said. "If making a few comprises with Jane is what it takes then I'll do it."

Cho nodded. "This mean you're going to go easy on him in the meet?"

Teresa snorted. "Never," she said firmly. "It makes too easy."

"What are you talking about?" Grace asked.

"The track meet coming up," Wayne told her. "Teresa and Jane are the best on each team. Every meet they have a ten dollar bet on who can make the best time."

"Isn't that unfair to you?" she asked Teresa. "I mean, not to be disrespectful but you know you're shorter and you have shorter legs and…" she trailed off at the look Teresa was giving her.

"I've won the last three meets in a row," she said. "And I'll win this one as well." Grace marveled at the confidence in her voice. It was a lot like Patrick's and she decided that it was another reason why they clashed so often.

"There's a point system," Cho told her. Grace raised an eyebrow. "Patrick was willing to give her a handicap but Teresa was too stubborn to take it."

"I don't need hand outs from Patrick Jane," Teresa stated.

"You don't like being reminded that you're a girl do you?" Cho asked, completely deadpanned.

Grace had to shove a fist in her mouth to hold in the laugh that threatened to escape. Rigsby couldn't quite manage to stay silent and got a withering glare from Teresa for his transgression. "I'm quite aware of my gender," she said coolly. "I just don't need Jane thinking that I can't beat him on my own."

"No one in the school thinks that," Cho assured her.

"You seem to," she said in a tone that–if it was anyone else–would be called sulky.

"When is this meet?" Grace said to distract all them. Someone had to be the peacekeeper in this outfit.

"It's this Saturday," Teresa told her. "Against our rivals."

"Rivals?"

"Jackson High," Cho said, "Their runners get pretty vicious too. Last year a fight erupted between Lisbon here and some chick from Jackson."

"I still maintain that it was her fault," Teresa said in a bland voice.

"Either way it was thankfully after the competition so neither of them was in too much trouble but the fight was pretty bad. Lisbon had to go around school with a black eye."

"She was just mad that I got first place."

"Where is the meet?" Grace asked steering the conversation back on track.

"It's at Jackson," Teresa said with just a touch of distain.

"Well at least this year they won't be able to complain about home court advantage," Wayne pointed out. He looked over at Grace who appeared to be thinking about something. "You want to go?" he asked.

Grace jumped slightly and looked at him. "What?"

"The track meet," he said, "DO you want to go. Instead of just driving around I mean."

"I don't know much about track," she shrugged.

"Doesn't matter," Wayne insisted. "The competition between Jane and Lisbon alone is not to be missed."

Grace smiled. "I would like that then," she agreed.

Teresa sighed and rolled her eyes. "Hey love birds," she called. "The bell just rang."

* * *

**A/N: **Just a random note, I'm looking for a good Mentalist wallpaper for my computer. If anyone has any recs or knows where I can find some I would be grateful. The person who finds me a new wallpaper gets a chapter written around the prompt or scene of their choice.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: **I know nothing about track so let's just all assume for the moment that the world works the way I believe it does.

* * *

Grace marveled at her surroundings as Wayne led her into the gym of Jackson High. This track meet was indoors because it was still winter, even if it was warm enough for them to be outside. They spotted Cho waving to them and hurried over to greet him. "This place is so big," Grace said.

"Yeah," Cho agreed, "Have either of you seen the two stars yet?"

"We just got here," Wayne told him.

Grace looked around. "Here comes the team," she pointed, "They'll probably be along soon." The boys looked to where she was pointing. Sure enough the track teams were heading out to get warmed up and start the meet. Teresa and Patrick jogged over.

"Good luck to both of you," Grace told them.

"Who needs luck when you have skill?" Teresa said with a smile. "Cho you ready to keep score?"

"Always am," he replied, holding up a note book.

"You're the score keeper?" Grace asked.

"It keeps us both honest," Jane told her. He looked behind them. "Come on, Teris, "he said, "The races are about to start."

"We'll see you after," Teresa called. They both hurried over to their team and huddled around for a minute. Then the referee was calling the line up for the girls 55m dash. Teresa didn't run this race so she sat back with Patrick to cheer Lisa and Carla on to victory. The two girls came in second and fourth but the team congratulated them anyway. Next was the 600m run for girls, Teresa's first race.

"Knock em dead," Jane whispered to her.

"Always do," she said as she went to her starting block. She looked to her left to see Marie from Jackson High getting ready next to her. This girl was the one that had started the fight last time they'd met.

"Can't believe you'd show your face again," Marie taunted.

"It's not my face you'll be seeing in a minute," Teresa shot back.

"Oh, we'll see." Teresa snorted at the lame comeback. They got prepared as they heard the ref call set. Then the gun was shot and then everything was a blur as they set off around the track. The only thing Teresa cared about was reaching that finish line before anyone else. She saw the line of tape being held by two people completely unbroken in front of her. She could also see Marie trying to gain on her.

"Not this time," she whispered. She cut through the tape a whole five seconds before her rival. She grinned as she looked up at the time clock. Another first place medal for the case at home. She was mobbed by a few of her team mates and saw Cho putting down her points for this race.

"Try beating that time," she told Jane. It was time for the boys 55m dash which Patrick considered far too easy.

"Oh, you should watch for overconfidence," Jane said, "It's going to be your downfall."

"It's time for your race," she snapped, "Go see if you can back up your words."

Jane smiled at her and took to his starting block. The gun rang out and off they went. Teresa watched carefully, telling herself that the reason her heart was in her throat was because she didn't want Jane to win their bet. The fact that it dissolved after he won didn't bother her. She just changed her story to wanting the team to win. "You were worried," Jane said with smile as he looked at her.

"Worried you'd be too slow," she retorted.

"Say what you will, I know the truth," Jane shrugged.

"If you want someone to drool over you, go talk with your fan club," she told him.

"Oh, don't be so mean," Jane said with a mock pout. The coach looked over to shush them. They held their tongues as both boys and girls ran the 1000m. Their runners lagged behind and they dropped behind Jackson because of it. Next up with the girl's 1600m. This was one of Teresa's best races.

She stretched quickly and went to get to her starting block. Patrick brushed against her arm. "Make it fast," she hissed.

Patrick leaned over the railing to kiss her cheek. "For good luck," he told her.

Teresa stared at him but didn't have time to question it. She got on her starting block and tensed for the sound of the gun. She took off when she heard it but soon there was a Jackson girl beating her. She pushed herself harder but couldn't seem to get in front. Finally in the last lap the girl started to flag. This was her chance. Teresa dug deep to find the extra speed to pull through the race. She beat the girl by three tenths of a second but it was enough for another first place.

"Told you it was lucky," Patrick laughed.

"Yeah, let's see how much luck you have with this next one," she called as he lined up with the other runners. Patrick breezed through the race easily enough.

"Still don't think I'm lucky?" he asked her.

"It was a fluke," she said with a small smile. Patrick laughed. They settled in to watch the high jump, triple jump and shot put for the field events. Sadly their team couldn't keep up with Jackson yet again. "Mike's foot needs to heal, badly," Teresa sighed.

"If only," Patrick agreed, "We're getting too far behind right now. But the hurdles are next."

"Then you'd better get out there and bring us back up," Teresa snapped. She used to do the hurdles but had hurt her ankle last year. Now she ran the risk of injuring it permanently. Patrick was their big hope for this. He got second place which tied them in the scores.

"Lucky huh?" Teresa demanded. "You came in second."

"Oh, don't worry," he told her. "We're tied now. Besides that was just a warm up."

"Warm up?"

"Of course. I have to warm up before I use my super speed."

"So now you have super powers?" she scoffed.

"You'll see in the relay," he promised. If they won this last race, they would beat Jackson's score and move up in national rankings.

Both of them took their places for the combined relay. Teams of four, boys and girls together, ran for 400 meters. Teresa was the second last runner and she would be handing off to Jane. "Get ready to lose," Marie hissed from beside her.

"I don't lose to tramps," Teresa told her. The gun went off and the first two runners started out. It didn't take sharp eyes to see that they were once again losing. Marie had the baton in her hand before Teresa even took off. Not that it bothered her. Marie couldn't beat her if she was the Flash. Teresa pulled ahead by almost two lengths and handed off to Jane. "If you lose this I will beat you," she whispered.

Patrick didn't respond as he had to save his breath for running. He and the Jackson boy were neck and neck. Teresa held her breath along with her class mates as the two boys neared the finish line. "Come on Patrick you can beat him," Teresa whispered.

Patrick snapped through the line just ahead of the other guy. Everyone let out shrieks of joy at his win. All of them swarmed over to hug Jane. Patrick wrapped his arms around Teresa and lifted her into the air. "I told you I have super speed," he laughed.

"Great," she said, "I'll make you a superhero costume. What do you want to be called?"

Patrick let out a burst of laughter. "I'll let you know," he promised. "First we need to see who won the bet." He accepted his medal and then pulled her out to the crowd to find their friends. Cho was near the locker rooms waiting for them. "Well?" Patrick asked breathlessly, "Who wins the bet this time?"

"Just finishing the calculations," Cho said. He frowned as he wrote down the final tallies. "That second place cost you Jane," he reported, "You owe Lisbon 10 bucks."

"Alright!" Teresa crowed, "I win again!"

"You beat Patrick?" a voice asked. They looked to see Grace and Wayne running towards them.

"I always beat Patrick," Teresa said with a smug smile. She turned to Jane. "You owe me money," she said poking him in the arm.

"Forgive me if I don't carry my wallet in these shorts," he chuckled. "I have to get it out of my bag. Do you mind waiting until the bus?"

"Just as long as I get my money," she said. Patrick was about to reply when everyone's attention was distracted by someone calling Teresa's name. They looked over to see Marie from Jackson heading towards them.

"Here comes trouble," Cho muttered. Patrick and Wayne instinctively moved to block their girls from the fight.

"What is it you want?" Patrick asked calmly.

"I wasn't talking to you," Marie snapped, "I was talking to the coward behind you that called me a tramp."

"I'm no coward," Teresa called.

"Then come out from behind your boyfriend and prove it," Marie yelled.

Teresa shoved Jane out of the way. "He's not my boyfriend," she stated, "And the track isn't the only place I can whip your ass."

"You cheated on that track," her rival spat. "There's no one that can beat me."

"Better get your head checked," Teresa fired back. "That score board clearly stated I was the victor. Not surprising when you consider the fact that your legs spend more time in the air than on the ground."

Marie let out a shriek and jumped at Teresa. She grabbed Teresa's hair while the other girl kicked her legs out. They fell in a tangle of limbs. A crowd soon formed around them but the girls didn't notice. Teresa was fighting to keep her eyes from being scratched out when a pair of strong arms pulled her up. She fought against them but was passed to another set of arms. This set cradled her like a baby and pushed through the crowd to hurry her into the locker rooms.

"Let me go!" she yelled.

"Teris, calm down!" ordered a sharp voice. Teresa paused in her struggles to look up into Patrick's clear blue eyes. She saw concern in there and she felt her breath catch in her throat again. His face was just inches from hers. "You're blushing," he said conversationally.

That snapped her back to reality. "Jane, put me down this instant," she ordered.

Patrick smiled as he set her on her feet. "Why were you blushing?" he asked.

"I was just in a fight," she pointed out, "I'm flushed from exertion." Determined not to look at his grinning features Teresa began to do a mental inventory to see if she had been hurt. "Who picked me up?"

"Rigsby," Jane said. "He pulled you out and handed you to me."

"Oh," she said, finally looking at him. She noticed he was staring at her cheek. "What?" she asked.

"You have a cut," he said. He reached up to brush his thumb against her cheek. It came back bloody.

"Damn," she whispered looking at his hand.

"No worries," he said quietly, "It's stopped bleeding."

"Oh, good," she nodded. She licked her lips and continued to stare at him.

"Do you want me to kiss you?" Patrick asked cocking his head.

Teresa stared at him with wide eyes. "You attempt to kiss me and I will cut it off," she stated. Patrick burst out laughing. She gave her self a violent shake. "I need to change," she said. She swept off quickly before Jane could mess with her any further.


	13. Chapter 13

Just short of a week later the euphoria of the track meet had left Teresa and dread had settled in its place. She and Jane were in line out side the music room waiting for their turn to try out. "I can not believe I let you talk me into this," she moaned.

"Relax," Patrick told her. "You'll be just fine. We both will."

"I am so going to kill you," she hissed.

"Just relax," he soothed, "I can give you a shoulder rub if you want."

Teresa glared at him. "Touch me and die," she snapped.

"Are you nervous too?" Grace asked from across the hall.

"I'm not nervous," Teresa said, "I just don't want to do this."

"I think it'll be fun," Grace opined. "I've always wanted to be in a play."

"Didn't they have plays at your old school?" Patrick asked. He realized he had never probed Grace about her life before she moved here. He was curious now.

"Well sure they did," Grace smiled, "I just never really thought about trying out for one. I wasn't exactly one of the drama geeks."

"What were you?" he wondered.

"Oh, you know, a little of this, a little of that," she smiled and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I bet you were…head of the poetry club," he said. "You didn't have a lot of friends but that's because quality counts with you and not quanity. You were very quiet except in English class. How close am I?"

"Spot on," Grace said with a surprised smile on her face. "How did you know all that?"

"Haven't you heard?" he asked. "I'm psychic."

Grace laughed. "Really? Psychic?" she said. "Then how do you explain Teresa over there?"

"Oh, now this I have to hear," Teresa agreed.

"Well, some people aren't as easy to read," Patrick told them. "Teresa is one of those special people that can block my psychic powers. Not to worry though, I'm getting much better at it. I'll figure it out soon enough."

"Sure you will," Teresa said with a roll of her eyes.

Patrick reached over to brush a lock of hair behind her ears. "I will," he said quietly, "But it'll take quite a long time."

"You don't look upset by that," Grace commented deliberately breaking the tension.

"Some things are worth waiting for," Patrick told her. Grace smiled at him again and he returned it. "Ouch," he yelped as Teresa pinched him.

"It's our turn in line," she hissed.

"You pinched me," he accused as they got up.

"Oh stop being a baby about it. I didn't even pinch you that hard."

"You still pinched me."

"Would you shush? Or next time I will do worse."

Patrick obediently fell silent as they got to the door. He held it open for her as always and smiled at Miss Haskell. "We wanted to try out for Danny and Sandy," he told her. "My I borrow the piano?"

"Certainly," the teacher nodded.

Patrick sat down at the piano and tapped the seat next to him with out looking up. He noticed that Teresa hadn't moved and tapped more insistently with a pout on his face. Teresa sighed and flopped down beside him. "Just like we practiced," he whispered as he played their introduction.

Teresa's eyes never moved from the page as she sang her part. She was so thankful when their audition was over. She scurried back to the hallway. "God I hate doing this," she sighed.

Patrick lazily strolled out of the music room and motioned for the next person to go in. "I thought you liked the spotlight," he teased.

"Don't start with me," she growled. She turned to Grace. "Good luck with your tryout," she smiled.

"Thanks. I'll knock em dead," Grace promised.

Teresa turned back to Patrick. "Take me home," she commanded. Then with out waiting for his answer she swept outside.

"As my queen wishes," Patrick replied bowing. He winked at Grace and hurried out to his car so he could get Teresa home before she got impatient.

Patrick was in early the next day to see the results of tryouts. Early though he was he still had to fight through a crowd of people to get to the list. HE didn't have to scan far to find what he was looking for. With a laugh he ran back to the school entrance so he could get Teresa right as she came in.

Teresa was just coming up the path way when he got out there. "Come with me," he said as he caught her arm.

"What the he–?" she demanded as he pulled her along. "Slow down!" she demanded. Patrick didn't even bother to listen, not stopping until he reached the crowd outside the music room. He tightened his grip on her arm and pulled her through.

"Ow! Jane you're hurting me!" she cried.

Finally they were at the front. "Sorry about that," he said breathlessly. "Now look at the list."

Teresa rubbed her arm as she pouted at him. He gave her a wide eyed puppy dog look. She huffed and turned to the list. There staring her in the face, were the words **Danny–Patrick Jane **and **Sandy–Teresa Lisbon. **

"Oh dear god," she moaned.

She snapped around to glare at Jane who was grinning. "Isn't it great?" he asked. "We got the leads."

"You are…" instead of finishing she pushed her way back out. Cho, Rigsby and Van Pelt were all there waiting for her. Van Pelt caught her up in a hug as she appeared.

"I just saw," she gushed, "How cool is it that you got the lead?"

"Um, Grace?" she called, "Could you let me go now?"

"Sorry," Grace said embarrassed.

"It's fine," Teresa waved it off. "What about you?"

"I'm Frenchy," she said with a smile.

"I got Doody," Rigsby said with a shrug.

"That's not bad," Van Pelt told him. She rubbed his arm. They smiled at each other.

"Love birds," Teresa called. "The bell rang."

They all headed to their respective classrooms. Teresa sighed as she flopped into her seat. "I have got to tell that woman I can't do this," she muttered.

"Don't you dare," Cho warned. Teresa raised an eyebrow at him. "I'm calling in all our years of friendship and saying you have to stay in this play for me."

"Did Jane pay you to say that?"

"No Rigsby did," Cho stated.

"You need to explain that," Teresa said.

"Rigsby wants to do the play to impress Van Pelt so he paid me to do it with him."

"Oh it had better be a damn good price," she laughed.

"Fifty bucks."

Teresa's eyes widened. "You are not serious."

"Do I look like I'm kidding?"

"Fine but you owe me," she snapped. They grabbed their books and headed down to first period. Teresa wasn't paying attention and was slammed by someone. Two arms caught her from behind to steady her.

"You okay?" a tenor voice asked.

She should have known it was Jane. "I'm fine," she said. "Why is Kathryn so pissed at me?"

"She's your understudy," Patrick told her. "And I don't think she enjoys sharing the spotlight."

"Wonderful," Teresa sighed, "Just what I need, more drama."


	14. Chapter 14

Grace grinned as she watched the two leads practice. Patrick was clearly having fun and Teresa was just as clearly trying not to. They were rehearsing scene that was just between the two of them. Patrick was trying every teasing maneuver he knew to get Teresa to engage. Teresa was being particularly stubborn today.

The director called a halt and practice let out for the day. Grace could see Teresa lagging behind to talk to Cho. She had been doing that a lot lately. "Penny for your thoughts," Patrick said.

"Just wondering what Teresa and Cho are talking about," she said. "They've been doing it after every practice."

"I would guess it has something to do with the play," Patrick commented.

Grace smiled at him. "You know something," she stated.

"I do," he agreed, "But I'm not going to tell it. It's more fun if you don't know."

"You are awful," she sighed.

"And yet you love me," he told her. She smiled as the other three finally made their way towards them. "We should do something," Patrick remarked as they all headed outside.

"Excuse me?" Teresa asked.

"We should do something," he repeated. "It's a lovely day why waste it on homework? Let's go to the beach."

"I have things to do," Teresa objected, "Besides none of us are dressed for the beach."

"Oh come on," he cajoled, "It'll be fun."

"Actually that sounds like a good idea," Grace agreed.

"I'm in," Rigsby added.

"Of course you are," Teresa sighed. She looked at Cho. The two of them leaned together and whispered to each other for a minute.

"We're in," they said in unison.

Patrick chuckled. "Either you two have begun dating with out my knowledge or you share some sort of mind connection like Siamese twins."

"Right," Teresa agreed, "We're Siamese twins from different mothers."

"Actually they've never proven that twin have a higher rate of psychic ability," Cho commented. They looked at him and he shrugged. "I read a lot."

"Right," Teresa nodded. She gave Jane a sideways look. "What if we have begun dating?' she asked. Grace had to biter her lip to keep the laughter inside.

Patrick looked from Teresa to Cho who held his gaze with his same impassive stare. "Well then, I would be very hurt and upset," he told her. "Why are you?"

"No," Teresa shrugged, "Just wondering."

Patrick as he held the car door open for her. Grace watched as she got in with all the imperiousness of a queen. "Do you need a ride?" Patrick asked her.

"I can take her," Wayne volunteered.

"Very well," Patrick agreed, "Cho?'

"Please, I don't think I could stand an hour in the car with the love birds," he said. He jumped into the back.

"I don't blame you," Teresa agreed. "Those two live in their own little world."

"Is there something wrong with that?" Patrick wondered. He started the car and drove with Rigsby right behind them. "They like each other. I think it's sweet."

"That's because you're a hopeless romantic," Teresa scoffed.

"And what does that make you?" Patrick asked.

"Cynical and proud."

Patrick chuckled. They made idle conversation as they drove down to the beach. Patrick parked as close to the water as he could. Wayne pulled in next to them. "I love the beach," Grace commented, "When we lived up in Napa we could only go on vacations."

"Well you're here now," Patrick said. He grabbed the girls' hands and ran into the water. Cho and Wayne followed them down, laughing. A swell came in and pulled them all under. When they came back up Teresa was glaring at the other two. She wrenched her arm from Jane's grasp and stormed back to the boys.

"Oh god I am dripping wet," she sighed.

"That happens when you get dragged under water," Cho commented.

"Shut up," she replied sullenly.

"I'm sorry," Patrick said as he came up behind her. "I didn't mean for you to get so wet." Teresa refused to turn around. "Don't be so mad Teris," he told her. He leaned around her should to kiss her cheek. She whipped around to glare at him. "Make a sand castle with me," he asked.

"A sandcastle?" she repeated. "Aren't you a little old for sandcastles?"

"You are never too old for sandcastles," he corrected her. "Besides every queen needs her own castle. Please?"

"Oh fine," she sighed.

"You boys in?" Patrick asked.

"Why not," Cho shrugged, "We are here to have fun."

"Sure I'm in," Rigsby agreed.

The four friends immediately set about making a huge sand palace. They were getting along wonderfully when Patrick looked back to see what had happened to Grace. "Oh Rigsby don't look now but someone else has caught Van Pelt's eye," he commented.

Rigsby looked up from his work to see Grace standing in the surf talking to a boy they'd never seen. "Who's that?" he wondered.

"Well since Grace seems to know him I would expect he's from her old school," Patrick commented. They were surprised when she giggled at something he said. "How cute," he said with a smile.

"Look at him," Rigsby scorned, "He's stalking her like a chicken."

Cho stared at him. "How do you stalk a chicken?" he demanded.

"You know what I mean," Risby defended.

"I'm with him," Lisbon agreed, "How do you stalk a chicken?"

"It's just an expression."

"Not one I've ever heard."

"Oh lord," Jane sighed. "If you want to know you can just ask her."

"I can't do that," Rigsby denied.

"What are you a man or mouse?" Jane demanded.

"A man obviously," Rigsby said.

"Could've fooled me," Cho commented. Rigsby glared at him while Jane and Lisbon laughed. "Seriously man, what's the problem with just asking her?"

"Cuz it's not something you do," Risby insisted.

"I don't see why not," Jane said as he put the finishing touches on a tower. He turned to look at Van Pelt again. "I don't see what the problem is either, they're just talking."

"How would you feel if Lisbon?" Risby whispered.

Jane looked over at Teresa. She pushed a lock of hair behind her ear and glanced at him with a soft smile. Jane smiled back at her. "I would be very suspicious," he agreed, "But I wouldn't hide it. I'd ask her what was going on."

"The way you did with Jacobs?"

"I tried she wouldn't listen," Jane defended.

"What are you guys whispering about?" a voice asked them. They turned to see Grace walking up.

"Oh we were wondering who that boy you were just talking to was," Patrick told her blithely.

"That? Oh that was just Mark," she said with a laugh. "He's from my old school."

"Rigsby here thought it looked quite serious," Patrick added. Wayne planted his face in his hands.

"Nice going," he growled. Grace let out a louder laugh this time.

"That would be a little hard," she said, "Mark is gay. He was telling me all about his new boyfriend."

Patrick beamed at her. "Wonderful, no acts of violence necessary. Now how about joining us in making our sand palace?"

Grace grinned as he handed her a bucket and set her to work with Teresa on the outer wall of the fortress.

* * *

**A/N: **I have just two little favors to ask of you all. First, the bunnies are beginning to get a little bored with this story and inspiration is running dry. So when you reveiw tell me what you want to see and I'll try to work in a chapter for you. Second is I have found a picture tha I want for my wallpaper but it needs a little jazzing up. If someone can do that for me or knows someone who is good with graphics let me know. You'll get your own chapter written around the scene or prompt of your choice. Also Taiji-ya Hawkeye found me the picture, so you need to PM me doll and tell me what you want your chapter to be about. Wow, this was longer than I intended. My apologies, please review


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: **Taiji-ya Hawkeye requested this for her chapter. It'll actually be about two or three chapters but I figure as long as I'm writing no one minds too much.

* * *

Patrick had decided that he needed to up the stakes with Teresa. Not too much, mind you, but just be a little bit more aggressive. After all it seemed as though she was happy being friends with him. She wasn't yelling at him as often, she smiled a lot more and Grace had reported that she would occasionally talk about him and not realize she was doing it. These were all good signs.

The question was of course, how exactly to go about this. His Teris was a delicate creature–though she would never admit it–and required both patience and planning. Planning he was good at, patience not so much. Still he was sure he could dredge some up for Teris.

He was whistling as he headed down to the cafeteria. He had the workings of a good plan and was ready to put it into action. However he was brought up short when a voice called his name. He noted that he vaguely recognized the voice but couldn't place it. He turned to see if maybe adding a face would help.

Patrick's smile widened to the one that he usually used only on Teris when he saw the blonde girl behind him. "Sophie!" he called. He caught her up in a tight hug. "God, I missed you!" he laughed. He let her go so that he could get a better look at her. Her blonde hair was longer than he remembered, about half way down her back and her bright blue eyes shown into his.

"It's been forever," she agreed hugging him again. Sophie Miller had been his best friend back in his old neighborhood. When he had moved with his father five years ago he never thought he'd see her again. They parted again but Sophie held on to his hand. They began to talk about everything they could think of and Patrick completely forgot his plans for Teris.

Teresa raised her head from her arms and looked around curiously. "Something's off," she declared.

Her table mates stared at her. "What do you mean off?" Rigsby wondered.

"Something isn't right," she said. She frowned as she thought for a moment. "It's too quiet."

"Are you serious?" Rigsby asked.

"No she's right," Van Pelt agreed. "Normally Patrick is here doing tricks."

"Is he sick?" Teresa wondered.

"He's over there with some blonde," Cho told him. Teresa glanced in that direction to see if he was right. Sure enough she saw Patrick chatting up some girl she'd never met. Lisbon frowned at Cho. She hadn't seen him look up from his book since they sat down. Her friend looked up at her with an expression that said 'do you really want to question me or him?' She sighed and looked back at Patrick.

"Any guesses on who that is?"

"It's not one of his groupies," Grace said, "They're at the other table looking very jealous."

"Is there a reason she's holding his hand?" Teresa asked.

"I guess they're friendly," Rigsby commented.

"I'm friendly with him but you don't see me doing that," Teresa objected.

"She's probably from his old school," Cho told them. "After all he did have friends before he came here."

The girls looked at him for a moment before going back to their intense study of this new girl. Rigsby cocked his head at his friend. "You really think so?" he asked.

"Trust me," Cho said.

"He seems really interested in her," Grace commented.

"And the question is why?" Teresa wondered with narrowed eyes.

"You could just ask him," Rigsby pointed out.

"That would imply that I care," Teresa said, aghast at the idea of it.

"You do care," he insisted.

"But she's not going to show that," Grace told him in a withering tone she had picked up from Teresa. "That would be a total violation."

"Violation?"

"Of their girl code," Cho said. "They have to seem aloof for some reason."

"If you were female you would understand," Teresa sighed.

"I'm sure," he commented dryly.

The scrutinizing looks from the table didn't go unnoticed by Sophie. "Uh, Patrick can I ask you a personal question?" she wondered.

"You can ask anything," he assured her.

"Does your girlfriend have red or black hair?"

Patrick frowned. "I'm not dating anyone yet. I'm interested but Teris needs a careful touch."

"Well, we're getting a lot of stares but the most intense ones are from a red head and a dark haired girl just over your shoulder."

Patrick smiled slightly. "Are they sitting with a big guy and an Asian?" he asked.

"Yep."

"The girl with red hair is Grace Van Pelt. She's new here but she's a good friend. The big guy is her unofficial boyfriend Wayne Rigsby. He's a good football player but a little dense. The Asian is Kimball Cho. He's a character. His best friend is the black haired girl named Teresa Lisbon. She's the one I was telling about, my Teris."

Sophie's eyebrows went up. She glanced back at the table with an appraising look. "She seems interesting," Sophie agreed, "And pissed."

"Pissed?" Patrick asked.

"If looks could kill we would be lying in pools of our own blood," Sophie nodded.

Patrick laughed. "It's just because you're new and Teresa doesn't like being in the dark," he told her. "Once she meets you, it'll all smooth over."

"I'm not so sure about that," Sophie opined. "I think she's jealous."

Patrick gave her a patronizing look. "Teris doesn't get jealous," he said, "And besides, she has nothing to worry about."

"Clearly she and that Van Pelt girl think differently."

Patrick was about to reply when the bell rang. "You wait until you meet her," he insisted, "You two will be great friends. Now what's your next class?"

"Composition."

"Perfect," he enthused, "I'll walk you there." He held out his arm and walk out with her.

Grace whistled as she and Teresa got ready to head to Chemistry. "That was smooth," she said.

"What did he do?" Teresa demanded.

"They were arm in arm and giggling," Grace reported.

Teresa scowled. "That bastard," she growled.

Grace wanted to ask what was wrong but she had enough trouble just keeping up with Teresa's angry stride. She slipped into the seat next to her and tried to catch her breath. "He's got a new interest," Grace whispered once the teacher's back was turned, "I thought that was a good thing."

"He's blindsiding her," Teresa stated, "That poor girl has no idea what she's up against."

"And this bothers you," Grace said trying to keep up.

"Well of course," Teresa told her as though it were obvious. "It doesn't bother you?"

"Not as bad as it does you."

Teresa glowered at her. Grace realized she had just crossed one of the unspoken lines. She was in for it now. "Don't you dare imply anything," Teresa snapped, "Or you will regret it."

"I apologize," Grace squeaked. Teresa peered at her but she seemed pleased with what she found. She gave a stiff nod and turned back to the lecture. Grace let out the breath she had been holding. It was entirely possible that Teresa was angry for reasons other than jealousy. Of course it was also very unlikely. Still she didn't have the standing to bring up this subject. Teresa would rip her to pieces if she did it again. Grace was very glad that Cho wasn't the kind of person that put up with bullshit for long. He'd set Teresa straight as soon as he saw her again.


	16. Chapter 16

Teresa fumed all the way to Gym. "You look very pissed," a dry voice behind her commented. "Does it have anything to do with this new girl?"

She turned to look at her best friend. "Of course it doesn't," she denied. "Why would I care about who Patrick decides to woo?"

Cho shrugged. "Just asking," he said. He smiled as Grace and Rigsby joined up with them. They tried to involve Lisbon in their conversation but she wasn't taking the bait right now. "Here they come," Cho said loudly as he noticed Jane and his new girl coming their way. He leaned over to Van Pelt and Rigsby. "Gird your loins," he whispered.

Grace giggled for a moment before stifling it. If Teresa heard them, she would skin the lot of them alive.

"There you all are," Patrick greeted happily. For some reason he appeared to be blissfully unaware of Teresa's stormy mood. "I'd like you all to meet Sophie Miller. Sophie and I grew up together back in my old neighborhood."

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you," Sophie said kindly, "Patrick's told me so much about you all."

Grace saw that Teresa wasn't going to make a move yet and the boys wouldn't risk her anger by going first so she decided to broach the new territory. "I'm Grace Van Pelt," she said stepping forward. "I'm new around here myself."

"Well at least I know I won't be the only one who gets confused," Sophie smiled.

There was a slightly awkward pause as no one else seemed to want to move. Finally Cho, who was apparently fed up with the act also stepped forward. "Kimball Cho," he said, "Just call me by my last name, everyone does."

"It's very nice to meet you," Sophie replied.

Teresa gave the girl a measuring look before stepping up herself. "Teresa Lisbon," she said tightly. "It's nice to meet you."

"Um, nice to meet you too," Sophie agreed with a strained smile. Privately she made a note to herself to talk to Patrick after this because if he didn't straighten Teresa Lisbon out there could be murder in their futures.

Rigsby still looked a little unsure of what to do but Teresa gave him just the slightest nod. Relieved of his dilemma he smiled brightly at the new girl. "I'm Wayne Rigsby," he brightly, "It's great to meet you."

"You look like you get out a lot," Sophie laughed.

"I'm on the football team," he explained.

"I should have figured that," she agreed.

"Since I'm the only one paying attention, the coach just blew his whistle," Cho informed them. Teresa grabbed Grace's arm and hurried off with Cho and Rigsby right behind her.

"Still don't think she's jealous?" Sophie asked.

"It's nothing," Patrick insisted, "She's just having a bad day. It's not like I would go looking anywhere else."

"I'm not sure she believes that," Sophie told him.

Patrick shook his head. "You'll see, she's a great girl. She's just not used to not knowing things about people. Once she gets used to you being around she'll warm right up."

Sophie was tempted to snap at him but knew from experience that it would do no good. Patrick could just as stubborn as this Teresa girl when his mind was made up. "Alright," she agreed, "I'll see how things go." Patrick smiled at her. "So tell me more about this Cho character," she asked.

"Why? Do you like him?" Patrick wondered.

"He's…interesting," Sophie hedged.

Patrick grinned. "You like him, admit it."

Sophie blushed but was spared the embarrassment of answering by the fact that he game had started. Thankfully after Gym, Teresa's cool brush off was more important in Patrick's mind than grilling her about her love life. He was still completely convinced that she was having a bad day so he decided to cheer her up with a few tricks. Too bad it really wasn't working in his favor. He was brushed off at lunch and again in History.

Sophie's last two classes weren't with Patrick so she met up with him at his locker to see how his day went. She tried not to laugh at his morose expression. "Bad day?" she asked.

"I did something to tick her off again," he sighed, "Except this time I have no idea what it was."

"Again?" Sophie questioned.

"We were at my house to practice for the musical and I kissed her."

"I can't imagine that went over well."

"She kneed me in a very sensitive place," Patrick agreed.

Sophie had to laugh at that one. "Something tells me you deserved that," she said. Patrick looked at her. "Oh don't start with me, we both know how pushy you can get. If this Teresa girl does agreed to go out with you, you'll be damn lucky. Frankly you need someone to rein you in once in awhile."

Patrick smiled at her. "I suppose you're right," he sighed. "I have the afternoon free for once, want to come by my place and visit with my dad?"

"I'd love to," she agreed.

Cho had the same idea as Sophie to meet up with his best friend after school. "You look more pissed than when this day started," he said.

"It's great to see you too," Teresa snapped.

"I'm on your side remember?" he asked.

"I'm sorry. I'm just out of sorts today," she said.

"You'd feel better if you got over your irrational jealousy," he told her.

Teresa stared at him. "And who exactly do I have to be jealous of?" she demanded.

"Sophie Miller."

"Why should I be jealous of her?'

"You shouldn't," Cho agreed, "but the fact remains that you are."

"I am not jealous of that blond flirt," Teresa growled, "Jane can pick up what ever tramp he wants. Clearly as she's an 'old friend' she knows exactly what he's doing. She is more than welcome to that con artist."

Cho raised an eyebrow. "If you're not jealous how come you haven't unclenched your fists for this entire conversation?"

Teresa looked down at her hands to see that he was right. She took a deep breath and forcibly released her hands. "I am not jealous of Sophie Miller," she stated, "I have no reason to be jealous. She and Jane can do whatever they want together; it is no business of mine." Having spoken her piece Teresa quickly started for the exit.

Cho looked after her with an intrigued expression. You would be hard pressed to deny the attraction between Lisbon and Jane, he had to admit it. But apparently Teresa was still unwilling to see it. He decided he would give her one more day. If she didn't shape up and realize what was going on by then he would just have to smack some sense in to her. After all that Sophie seemed like a sweet girl. No need to traumatize her by having Lisbon flip out.


	17. Chapter 17

The next day, Sophie decided to bring in a peace offering. She stayed up late to make cookies in hopes of getting on Teresa's good side. If all Patrick had told her was correct then this girl was actually pretty fun to be around. Except when she was insane with jealousy that she wouldn't admit to. So Sophie figured who could resist homemade baked goods?

At least that was the reason she told Patrick when he questioned her about them. There was another reason but much as she loved Patrick she didn't think she could stand his teasing if he found that out. She was privately hoping to spark…something in Cho. She hadn't been lying when she said she found him interesting, but she wasn't completely sure how. Patrick always said that observation was the best technique when solving a problem.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?" he asked for the hundredth time as they approached the cafeteria.

"Not a chance," Sophie told him. "I need to handle this one on one. Like you said, Teresa Lisbon requires a careful touch."

"Well alright, but I will be watching," he informed her.

"I would expect nothing less," she smiled brightly. Patrick smiled as he held the door open for her and settled in to watch the events unfold.

Sophie stepped up to the table where Teresa and her friends were sitting with a slight spring in her step. "Good morning," she greeted them all.

"Don't see what's so good about it," Teresa commented as she tried to figure out the last few Chemistry problems. She could have demanded Grace's homework and probably gotten it but it wasn't in her to cheat so blatantly.

"Well it's a new day and we're all alive," Sophie said, "Isn't that good?"

"Look at Miss Mary Sunshine," Teresa growled. She put her pen down and sat back in her chair. "What is it you want anyway?"

"I brought you all some cookies that I made last night," Sophie told her. "I thought maybe we got off on the wrong start and I wanted to make up for anything I might have done to get you upset." Having said her prepared speech Sophie set the cookies down in the middle of the table and waited for Teresa's reply.

Teresa looked from the offering to the giver and back several times. Finally her eyes settled on Sophie and they had turned a hard jade green. "We didn't get off on the wrong foot because there is no right foot with us," she stated, "I don't know you and I don't want to know you. So you and Jane can go play over in your little corner and leave me alone. Are we clear?"

Not the reaction she had been hoping for at all. Maybe she should have had Patrick back her up. Though on the other hand, Teresa didn't seem too pleased with him either. "We're clear," she agreed quietly. With that she turned to go back to Patrick who was waiting by the door, leaving the cookies on the table.

Teresa eyed her rival closely as she fled back to Jane. _Wait, rival,_ she thought, _what exactly is she my rival for?_ Although she technically knew that answer to that question already, she didn't bother to pursue it further. There were more pressing matters to deal with.

Like Rigsby actually eating the cookies. Teresa turned back around just as Van Pelt smacked his arm. "Wayne," she hissed, "Stop that."

"Why? They're good cookies," he protested.

"You're not supposed to eat them," Cho informed him.

"We aren't?" he repeated.

"Do you always think with your stomach?" the other male asked.

"Sophie made those cookies," Grace said, "You're supposed to be on Teresa's side. And that means not eating them."

Wayne's eyes widened with comprehension as he looked over at Teresa. "Sorry," he said meekly. "I missed breakfast this morning."

Her father always said that a true leader never shows weak emotions. So Teresa shrugged and gave him a bland look. "Go ahead and eat them," she said indifferently, "Someone might as well enjoy them."

Wayne looked at her warily for a moment before being satisfied that she was alright with it. Next his eyes flicked to Grace to make sure he wasn't in the doghouse with her either. She looked at Teresa as well before hesitantly taking a cookie of her own. "I skipped breakfast too," she admitted.

Teresa waved the explanation away and went back to her all important Chemistry homework. She could feel Cho's eyes boring into her and knew he would want to talk to her later.

Patrick's eyes flicked from the table to his best friend. "Didn't go as you hoped," he stated.

"That's an understatement," Sophie agreed, "She seems to think there's something more between you and me than just friendship."

"Would you like me to set her straight?" he asked.

"I wouldn't advise going over there unless you want to never be able to have children," Sophie told him.

Patrick raised an eyebrow before going back to the little crew. "Looks like Rigsby enjoys them," he commented, "And is getting summarily chastised for it."

"Really?"

"Oh yes, but not by Teresa. She apparently just gave the okay to eat. Even if she won't touch them."

"Well I suppose it's something," Sophie shrugged, "How do they like them?"

"They all seem quite pleased," he reported, "Especially Rigsby."

"Good to know I could make someone happy," she sighed, "Even if it wasn't the one I was aiming for."

Patrick grinned at her. "If it makes you feel better, Cho seems to be enjoying them as well."

Sophie cursed her pale skin that felt the need to turn red at the slightest thing. "I have no idea what you mean," she stated.

"I think the rest of your face is telling quite a different story," he teased.

Sophie thanked god that the bell chose that moment to ring. "Let's get to class," she responded. Because her back was turned she didn't see Cho picking up the plate of cookies to stash in his locker before second period.

Cho caught up with Teresa before Lunch and sent Grace on ahead. "You really need to stop lying to yourself," he stated without preamble.

"That was blunt," Teresa commented. Cho just looked at her, refusing to be swayed. "I'm not lying to myself," she said.

"Of course you are. You've been lying to yourself for five years."

Teresa scoffed. "What could I possibly spend five years lying to myself about?"

"The fact that you're in love with Jane."

Teresa nearly dropped her things in surprise. "I am not," she stated, "What would make you think that?"

"Do I even need to answer that question?" he asked.

"Then answer this one," she retorted, "If I've been doing this for five years why bring it up now?"

"Because before the only damage you were doing was to yourself. Now you're not only hurting your friends but an innocent bystander as well. And before you ask, Rigsby and Van Pelt are so in awe of you that they are terrified to go against your will."

Teresa chose to ignore that part of his comment and instead focus on the rest. "Innocent bystander?" she repeated scornfully, "I highly doubt you could call that girl innocent."

"Even if you can't, does that mean she deserves your anger?"

Teresa stopped and stared at him. "You wouldn't happen to have feelings for this Sophie Miller would you?" she asked.

"If I do at least I'm willing to own up to them," he stated. Teresa scowled at him and he could feel the storm brewing. "Look," he added, "Even if you won't admit it out loud then at least do it in your head before you end up hurting someone permanently." With that he went straight to the table, leaving a fuming Teresa to get in line for her lunch.

"Grace," he called when he got there.

"What do you need Cho?"

"I need to ask a favor."

"What is it?"

Cho looked over to the lunch line where Rigsby, Jane, Sophie and Lisbon were all at various points in the line. "You and Jane have been selling secrets," he stated. Grace was about to ask how he knew when he raised a hand. "I can totally read the signs; it's not that hard," he said, "What I need you to do is get Jane a message for me without Lisbon knowing it. Can you do it?"

"Yeah sure," Grace said. "I have his cell number so I could text him if you want."

"That works," Cho agreed. He outlined what he wanted her to say and she promised to text Jane right after Drama.

"Are you sure this will work?" Grace asked.

"It's the only thing I haven't tried so far," Cho told her. Grace shrugged and they switched to more meaningless topics as the other two took their places.

Teresa was supposed to go to play practice that afternoon but found she was too irritated with Jane to even think about spending any length of time that close to him. Instead she headed out to the track for a run to clear her head. What Cho had said just couldn't be true. She couldn't really be in love with that annoying ass could she?

As she pushed her body harder she thought about their encounters over the years. Certainly he had been rude, annoying and damn arrogant but he also had a certain way of cheering her up when she was down. He also had a way of knowing when she was in a bad mood and needed a laugh, never failing to provide that laugh at whatever cost. There was the fact that they fought like cats and dogs, worse when the mood took them, but that's what made having him around so fun. No one else would engage with her.

Finally she had to pause to catch her breath and realized something. Cho was right; she definitely had feelings for Jane. Now the question was should she act on them?

She limped over to the benches for her towel and water, the enormous stitch in her side making her move slowly. She was so distracted by her muddled feelings she barely noticed someone passing her water bottle over. "Thank you," she mumbled distractedly.

"You're welcome," a bright voice answered.

Teresa chocked on her water and had to cough several times to get it all out. "Jane?" she demanded, "What are you doing here? You have play practice."

Patrick gave her an easy grin as he leaned against the low fence that separated them. "So do you," he pointed out, "I felt like playing hooky."

"So why stand here and watch me? I'm sure there are much better uses of your time. Not to mention Sophie Miller would gladly keep you company."

"Not likely," he sighed as he passed her towel. "Sophie has decided I'm being too obnoxious and she doesn't want to deal with me right now."

Teresa snorted. "Maybe she does have some sense after all."

"As to why I'm here? You look lovely when you run."

She stared at him. "Are you insane? I look sweaty and gross."

"No you don't," he objected, "You look amazing. Your hair streams out behind you, your eyes light up and you get this look on your face of pure freedom. It's a beautiful thing, truly."

Teresa gave him a wary look as though he might suddenly go crazy and attack her. She kept her eyes on him as she drank from her water bottle. "Is there something you actually want or are you just here because you need company?"

"I'm here to make a proposal," he said getting up on the fence. With a little maneuvering, he was soon sitting comfortably.

"What sort of proposal?" she asked.

"I propose that we go out on a date this Saturday," he stated.

Teresa had enough presence of mind to actually swallow her water this time. "And why would I go on a date with you?"

"Because you like me," he said, "And because if you don't you'll just be confirming my theory that you actually do care what everyone thinks of you, you just refuse to admit it."

Teresa frowned and crossed her arms. "I don't give a damn what anyone thinks of me," she stated heatedly.

Patrick was pleased to note she didn't say anything about liking him. She might not be ready to admit it out loud but apparently she was no longer denying it. "IF you don't care then you should have no reason to turn me down."

"How you're an irritating bastard?" she asked sardonically.

"Oh now you don't really feel that way," he teased, "We're friends now remember?" He gave her his best puppy dog expression. "Please?"

"What if I say no?"

Patrick's look turned into a smug smirk. "Like I said you'll be confirming that you actually care what people think." He jumped off the bench and stood right in front of her. "Come on Teris, last chance," he said. "It's time to put up or shut up; will you go out with me?"

Teresa looked into his bright, dancing blue eyes and willed herself not to get lost in them. Just because she had feelings didn't mean they needed to control her. "Fine," she said, "This Saturday, pick me up at 2 and don't be late." She tossed her towel at him and stalked off.

Patrick let out a laugh. "Have you planned the rest of the date as well?" he called after her.

"That's your job," she threw over her shoulders.

Patrick watched her walk away. Inspired by the uplift in life in general he began to sing as he gathered up his things. "Oh, what a wonderful morning/Oh what a wonderful day/I've got a wonderful feeling/everything's going my way."

* * *

Random Note: You know you're addicted to The Mentalist when...you're supposed to be using your red pen to correct your paper but you actuall use it to doodle Red John smiley faces all over your notebook.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: **No, I have not forgotten this story. I just wanted to get this chapter absolutely perfect because it's the date chapter that everyone was looking forward to. That and there's less than a month to go in school so updates will be sporadic for a while. Just know that I am writing and the muses are still working I just don't have the time I once did. The next chapters will have limited Jisbon because the other couples deserve love too.

Also Ebony10 made me a wicked awesome wallpaper so I owe her a chapter.

* * *

Teresa looked at the clock again. She really wasn't sure if going through this date thing with Patrick was the smartest idea. She could always call and say she was sick or something but no doubt Jane would tease her mercilessly. And Cho was expecting details. She jumped at the sound of rapping on her window.

She turned to see Patrick leaning against her widow sill. She threw up the window. "What are you doing?"

"I'm picking you up for our date," he said.

"You're at my window," she pointed out.

"Your dad left the ladder out," he told her, "I thought I'd come see you."

"What if I had been changing?"

"It's 1:55, you like to be dressed well before hand," he said simply. "Besides going through the door is so boring. I wanted to be unconventional."

"Why does that not surprise me," she sighed. "Look get off the ladder and back to your car. I'll be there in a few seconds."

"I'll be counting," he warned.

"Move before I shut the window on your fingers," she snapped.

Patrick laughed and scrambled down the ladder. Teresa watched him go with a sigh. She was going to kill him one of these days. "I hate how he knows me so well," she said quietly. She checked to make sure she looked presentable and headed down stairs. She left a note for her dad and walked out to see Patrick parked in the driveway.

He was next to the passenger's side holding the door open for her. "Your carriage is waiting," he told her.

"Who does things like this anymore?" she asked him.

"I do."

Teresa shrugged and got in side. "So what exactly are we doing?" she wondered.

"We are going hiking," he told her as he began to drive. "Plus I've got lunch in the back."

Teresa knew better than to say anything. It was a warm day outside and she just wanted to enjoy the sunshine. She closed her eyes and tilted her head back to bask in the sun. "Wake me when we're there," she instructed.

"As her highness wishes," Patrick said. He took his eyes off the road just for a moment to glance at Teresa. She had a blissful happy look on her face. It was one he rarely saw in school. She was always so focused and determined to have things her way that she didn't smile as often as she should.

A softer smile than his normal one graced his lips. He knew she would just love the date he had planned. Unlike Grace, overt romace didn't appeal to Teresa. Some good exercise, a beautiful landscape and excellent food made by yours truly was a good way to start off a relationship with Teresa Lisbon.

He parked the car at the sate park and went around to open the door. "Lisbon," he called, "Time to awaken."

Tersa slowly opened her eyes. She jerked back as she saw Patrick about an inch from her face. "That is the creepiest thing I have ever woken up to," she stated.

Patrick grinned. "You look more peaceful when you're sleeping," he commented, "It's very pretty."

Teresa stared at him warily as she got out. "I know this place," she said as she got out. "What trail will we be going on?"

Patrick's smile turned mischievous. "None of those," he told her.

"Too conventional?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Very," he agreed. He grabbed the picnic basket from the back of the car. "We're going to a hidden trail my father showed me when I was a kid."

Teresa looked at the wicker basket. "I didn't think they even made those anymore," she commented. They started up a trail that Teresa had been on several times when she was younger.

"They don't," he said smoothly. "It's an heirloom. Now follow me." He led her off the trail onto a path that was barely there.

"There has to be a story behind that," she murmured. She was trying to make sure she didn't trip over something and end up looking like an idiot.

"There is," he agreed. He turned to her with a natural smile. "Maybe I'll tell you it sometime." Teresa gave him a half smile. There was no conversation as they continued to hike for what Teresa guessed was about twenty minutes. Finally they came to the end of the trail.

"Is this it?" Teresa asked.

"Not quite," Patrick told her. "There's a ledge right up here." He set the picnic basket up on the ledge and then scrambled up himself. He reached down to help Teresa up. "Turn around," he said softly.

Teresa did as he asked and had her breath taken away by the amazing view. "This is beautiful," she murmured.

"I always thought so," he whispered in her ear. Teresa tensed but didn't pull away. Patrick too her hand and led her over to the blanket that had been set out. She sat dwon gracefully and they settled into lunch.

"This is really good," Teresa commented. "Did your dad cook it?"

Patrick grinned. "Nope, I did."

"You really like being unconventional, don't you?"

"Of course," he agreed.

They talked of everything and nothing. It was the most relaxing time Teresa could ever remember spending with Jane. For once he wasn't trying to wind her up or get a reaction out of her. Instead Patrick went out of his way to be as nice as possible. He did everything he could to make her laugh and feel at ease. He loved her laugh, it made her eyes really sparkle.

Teresa found herself having a hard time not noticing how much Patrick's eyes sparlked all the time. He really had such joy of everything. The wind ruffled his curls making them even more tousled and cute looking. It occurred to her that she had seriously underestimated her attraction to Patrick Jane.

As the date drew to a close he noticed her getting more and more agitated. "What's wrong?" he asked her.

"You really want to know?" she asked.

"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't."

"Okay, so I sort of, um, ended up liking you more than I had originally planned," Teresa admitted. Patrick gave her a soft smile that she was really starting to like. "But you need to realize something. I'm no good at all that girly stuff. I'm not like Sophie Miller or Kathryn or any of those girls. I don't dress up or giggle or know how to flirt like I'm supposed to. I just –"

Patrick placed his fingers against her lips. "If I wanted a girl like Sophie Miller, I would date Sophie Miller," he told her. He moved his hand to cup her cheek and carefully stroked her cheek with his thumb. "I know what you are Teris and that's why I like you. Because you aren't like everyone else. I want to date my Queen Teris and no one else."

"As long as you remember who's in charge," she said with a smile. Patrick grinned. He leaned in to kiss her but stopped when he felt her hand on his chest. He gave her a curious look. "I might like you but you still need to work before you're allowed to kiss me," she stated.

"I'll keep that in mind," he laughed.


	19. Chapter 19

Sophie was surprised when Teresa hurried to catch up with her on Monday. "Is there something you need?" she asked.

"I wanted to talk to you," Teresa said, "To apologize. I was really awful to you and I hope you can forgive me." She held out her hand.

Sophie looked at her warily. "Um, yeah, sure," she agreed. She cautiously took Teresa's hand and shook it.

Before she could ask about the strange change of heart, Patrick came to join them. Sophie got her second shock of the day when Teresa actually smiled at his approach. "Took you freaking long enough," she commented.

"I had a thing," Patrick told her with a careless gesture. His smile turned teasing. "May I please put my arm around you?" he asked.

Teresa pretended to think it over. "You may," she agreed. With a grin Patrick slipped his arm around her shoulders.

Sophie continued to stare. "I take it the date went well," she finally got out.

"I'll tell you about later," Patrick told her. He looked to Teresa. "You done here?"

"Just one more thing," she said. Teresa turned back to Sophie. "You should really talk to Cho," she informed her, "He's pretty interested in you." With matching smiles the pair headed into school, leaving a very confused Sophie behind.

"I will never understand either of them," she declared. She headed into school herself and spent homeroom trying to puzzle through the mystery that was Patrick and his girlfriend. When the bell rang for first period she was only slightly closer than before. She noticed that they were sitting together at a different table today. Patrick was apparently trying to coach Teresa in some subject.

Sophie regarded them for a moment before going to Teresa's normal table. Cho and Rigsby were the only two there. "May I sit here?" she asked politely as she approached.

Rigsby kept his eyes down, not wanting to incur any sort of wrath from Teresa for the wrong answer. Cho on the other hand flicked his eyes up and down Sophie before nodding. She tentatively sat down as though afraid she would be thrown out at any minute.

"I guess Teresa and Patrick settled their differences," she commented as she pulled out her own homework to go over.

"They do look a lot friendlier," Rigsby agreed.

"That's because they went on a date," Cho told him, "Apparently Lisbon finally decided to stop living in self denial."

"They went on a date?" Rigsby repeated.

"On Saturday," Sophie confirmed, "I don't know the specifics but apparently it turned out well."

Rigsby wanted to ask more questions but he was distracted by Grace who had finally come in. She went to the table where Teresa and Patrick were sitting and motioned for him to come and join her. "It's like watching Pavlov's dog," Cho commented as he watched Rigsby hurry over to the redhead.

"I don't think it's so bad," Sophie shrugged. "It's kind of sweet the way he hangs on her like that."

Cho looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "That the kind of guy you want?" he asked.

Sophie laughed. "I'd throttle him within days," she stated. "I can't handle guys that just don't have a brain."

She expected Cho to shrug and go back to his own things but instead he continued to scrutinize her. "What about guys like Jane?" he asked. "Do you like them?"

"Patrick is a good friend," Sophie told him. "And I like him a lot but not in that way. The charm gets a little grating after awhile." She felt herself starting to blush under his intense gaze that still hadn't let up. "What about you?" she asked to turn the tables. "What kind of girl do you like? One like Teresa?"

Cho glanced over at the other table. "One Lisbon at a time is more than enough," he opined. "She's just a friend."

"What about Grace?"

"Too shy," he stated, "She's a nice girl but she's not very up front."

"So you want a girl that can hold her own but is willing to admit that she's wrong once in a while," Sophie surmised.

Cho thought this over. "That's about right," he agreed. "And you want a guy that has a brain but isn't going to be snake oil sales man."

"That's me," Sophie agreed with a smile. Cho smiled back at her. Sophie felt herself blushing again.

At the other table the two were being studiously observed. "Oh my god," Patrick commented.

"What is it?" Grace demanded.

"Cho just smiled at Sophie." Grace and Rigsby twisted to look at their friend. Teresa had seen Cho smile before. It didn't faze her as much.

"What's Sophie doing?" she asked instead.

"She's blushing," Patrick said with amusement. "You're missing it, she's bright red."

Teresa risked a quick peek at the other couple. Sure enough Sophie's cheeks were bright red but she was smiling. "She looks like she's going to over heat," Teresa commented with smile.

"That's how she usually looks when she blushes," Patrick confirmed. He looked back at his Teris. With a soft smile he reached out to put a lock of hair behind her ear. "Understanding the French language yet?" he asked idly.

"Do you even care?" Teresa chuckled, "You're not even paying attention."

"I was memorized by your beauty," he told her.

It was Teresa's turn to blush now. Patrick couldn't help but compare her to Sophie. Where Sophie turned bright red, Teris just got a dusting of pink over her cheeks. It was really quite cute to watch. He needed to make her blush more often.

Teresa jumped as the bell rang. "We better get going," she stated, "Come on Grace."

Patrick leaned over to kiss her cheek. "I'll see you in Gym," he agreed. The other three cleared the table but Patrick waited for Sophie.

She skipped up to him with a huge smile on her face. "Today could not be any better," she said.

Patrick raised an eyebrow. "It's only first period," he pointed out. "Something really good must have just gone on."

Sophie let out a giggle. "Kimball just asked me out," she told him. "How amazing is that?"

"Very amazing," he agreed.

Sophie paused at the door to Composition. "You set this up," she accused. Patrick was amused to note that she wasn't nearly as upset as she should have been. Clearly she was still on cloud nine by being asked out.

"Me?" he questioned innocently, "I had nothing to do with this."

Sophie looked at him closely. "Oh, I can see that smile playing on your lips," she said with a just a touch of heat. "Don't try to fool me."

"All I did was get you and Cho alone together," he stated as they took their seats. "The rest was the two of you."

Sophie cocked her head as she decided whether or not to forgive him. She just couldn't stay mad at him in her present state. "No more of that," she said in a mock stern tone. With that she turned back to the front of the room and tried to pay attention.


	20. Chapter 20

Sophie was sitting on the bleachers watching play practice at the end of the day. She and Cho had joined their friends in officially becoming a couple. Their first date was amazing and it had only gotten better from there. Things had settled into a very peaceful routine for the six of them in the past few weeks. Since she was the only one not in the play, she would wait for the others and watch them have fun.

Currently the two leads were on stage having quite a bit of fun. They were supposed to be rehearsing the date scene but Patrick was busy making Teresa giggle at every opportunity. Grace came to sit beside her. "They're really cute when they aren't fighting," she said.

"Totally," Sophie agreed. "I think Teresa enjoys the extra attention as well."

"Not that she'll ever admit it," Grace grinned.

Cho was next to join them. Unlike his friends, he didn't do much out right PDA. He preferred to show his affection subtly. Where Patrick or Wayne would have immediately draped an around their girl, he simply sat as close as he could and placed a hand on her knee. "Enjoying the show?" he asked.

Sophie gave him a soft smile and placed her hand on his own. "You guys look really good up there," she told him, "I can't wait for opening night."

"Believe me when I say I can," Rigsby opined. He climbed over the railing and settled himself next to Grace. "I hate being in the spotlight."

"But you've been doing so well," Grace said with a smile.

Before Rigsby could get too embarrassed the two leads walked over to them arms around each other. "Seriously Patrick," Teresa was saying, "You're going to get us in a lot of trouble. Miss Haskell looked ready to flip out."

"Sounded to me like she did," Sophie opined.

"That was her telling us that if we miss another practice we're kicked out," Teresa told her.

"I think it was worth skipping the last practice," Patrick murmured in her ear.

"She's still a teacher," Teresa snapped.

Patrick smiled as he pressed a kiss to her hair. "Don't worry," he told her, "If she ever gets upset, I'll take the blame."

"Damn straight, you will," Teresa informed him. She smiled at Grace. "I didn't get a chance to ask, you two coming over tonight?"

"Over where?" Grace asked.

"Over to my house," Patrick said, "It's movie night."

"Movie night?" Rigsby repeated.

"Patrick and I had the tradition years ago," Sophie supplied. "Movie, popcorn, good friends."

"The best time in the world," Patrick opined.

"We'll take a rain check," Grace said, "Wayne and I have plans." She bit her lip to keep from giggling at Patrick's slightly confused expression. He was used to knowing everyone's plans; sometimes before even they knew them. Still he quickly recovered with a bright smile.

"Enjoy your date then," he told her. "Cho, Sophie, we'll meet you at my house. Shall we Teris?"

"Lead on," Teresa agreed.

Grace waved to her friends as they left before turning to Rigsby. "Listen, I need to put some things in my locker," she told him, "I'll meet you at the car okay?"

"I'll be waiting," Wayne told her. Grace giggled as she headed out. She quickly got her things together and hurried out to meet Wayne.

"Where are we going?" she asked as he held the door open for her. Clearly Patrick was teaching a few of his tricks. She mused idly that he could make quite the living teaching other men how to be like him.

"I thought we'd go to the beach," Wayne told her. "You did say you loved the beach."

"Well I'm not exactly dressed for swimming," Grace pointed out.

"Swimming isn't the only thing you can do at the beach," Rigsby pointed out. Grace tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and smiled shyly at him. Wayne smiled shyly back at her. They made quiet conversation as he drove.

They parked near to the ocean and got out. Wayne teased her into wading into the shallows with him. Then he pulled her out deeper where the waves pulled at them. Grace started a splash fight with him which he quickly lost. They ran back up to the warm sand and spent a few minutes drying off. Wayne convinced Grace to build a castle with him. It wasn't as nice or as big as the sand palace they had made with Patrick and the others but it was still nice for what it was.

At the end of the day, Wayne pulled Grace onto the hood of his car to watch the sunset with him. Grace had a soft smile on her face as she watched the sun go down. Wayne took a dep breath as he looked at her. "Grace," he called softly.

"What is it Wayne?'

"There's," he took a breath and started again. "There's something I want to…do," he said, cursing himself for how stupid he sounded.

"Do?" Grace asked. "Like what?"

"Can you just stay still for a moment?" Rigsby asked not quite looking at her. Grace nodded and sat perfectly still. The wind ruffled her hair slightly, blowing a strand across her face. Wayne reached over to brush it away. Then he leaned in and pressed his lips to hers.

Grace stiffened for a second before kissing him back. After a moment she pulled away with a smile and a blush. She saw Wayne's stricken look and quickly put her hand over his. "I didn't mind you kissing me," she told him. "You're good."

"Can I kiss you again?" Wayne asked.

"How about you give me a kiss good night after driving me home?" she suggested, "It's late and my parents will wonder."

Wayne agreed and they drove home with matching smiles on their faces. At Grace's house, Wayne walked her up to her door. There he kissed her again, almost turning into a full on make out. Finally Grace pulled away. "I need to, um, go inside," she said.

"See you at school tomorrow," he said.

"Yeah," she giggled, "Tomorrow." She reached behind to open the door and nearly fell through it. With another shy smile she said good bye again. As soon as the door was shut she ran up to her room. Once she finally got her insane giggling under control she pulled out her cell.

Teresa snuggled deeper into Patrick's shoulder to escape the noise that was trying to break her wonderfully drowsy mood. "Teris," he murmured in a sing song tone, "You need to answer that."

"Not a chance," she mumbled.

"Much as I enjoy the attention your phone ringing is not very conducive to movie watching," he said pressing a kiss to her temple. He reached for the remote to pause their movie.

"He's right," Cho called from the other end of the couch. "You're ruining the show."

Teresa popped her head up to glare at him. He gave her an impassive look over Sophie's head. Patrick sighed and reached into Teresa's pocket to get her cell phone. "It's from Grace," he reported.

Teresa shifted into a sitting position and snatched the phone away. "Don't touch my things," she growled. Patrick just smiled and moved his arm from her shoulders to her leg. "Hello," Teresa answered.

"He kissed me," Grace blurted.

Teresa blinked and looked at her phone in confusion. "You need to repeat that," she said, "I'm not sure I understood."

"Wayne kissed me," Grace repeated.

Teresa jerked fully upright. The others stared at her but she just waved their concern away. "You are not serious," she nearly yelled.

"I totally am," Grace swore. "Is Sophie there? What about Patrick?"

"Everyone's here," Teresa confirmed, "Hold on I'm putting you on speaker phone." She hit the button on her phone. She looked at the others. "Rigsby kissed Van Pelt," she told them. They stared at her. "Back me up Grace," she called.

"It's totally true," Grace swore again.

"I want details," Sophie demanded.

"Well, hold on and let me talk," Grace told her. "Anyway, Wayne took me to the beach to start. We played around in the waves for a while and then went to shore to dry off. Next we built a little sand castle together. And at the very end he pulled me onto his car hood and we watched the sun set."

"The car hood?" Cho repeated. "That could damage the paint job at the very least." He found himself at the receiving end of twin withering glares from Teresa and Patrick. "What?"

"You are so unromantic," Patrick stated. He turned back to the phone. "Tell us the rest Grace," he prompted.

"So we were sitting there and Wayne turns to me and says that there's something he wants to do. I had no idea what he meant and he told me to stay very still. He brushed a strand of hair from my face and then he just leaned in and kissed me."

"Was there tongue?" Patrick teased. He was smacked on both sides.

"Patrick!" Sophie and Teresa chastised in unison.

"It's a valid question," he told them.

"Hush," Sophie hissed.

"Was there anything else?" Teresa asked.

"Yeah, I pulled away and he was all upset but I told him that was alright because he was a good kisser." Grace paused as a thought struck her. "Do you think I should have said that?"

"Of course," Patrick told her. "It confirms that the intimacy was welcome and reinforces the fact that he is a suitable partner."

Teresa stared at him. "Do you always have to sound like a text book?" she asked.

"Yes," he said simply.

Teresa frowned at him. "What else is there Grace?" she wondered.

"Well he asked to kiss me again but it was getting late so I told him he could kiss me goodbye when we got to my house. So we drive up to my house, he drops me off and then we nearly started like making out."

Sophie and Teresa gasped. "You didn't," Sophie breathed.

"We totally did," Grace said.

"Good lord," Teresa murmured.

"Yeah, I know," Grace agreed. "It was just like…wow."

Patrick let a small smile form. The girl was gone, completely. He made a note to compliment Rigsby when he saw his friend tomorrow. Teresa raised an eyebrow at him but he just shook his head. "Well good for you," Teresa told Grace, "I'm glad you had a good date. Just one last question."

"Go ahead."

"Has your mouth gone numb yet from that goofy grin you're wearing?" she teased.

They all laughed. "Listen, we all have school tomorrow so I'm gonna have to go," Grace said. "I'll see you guys at school."

"Good night," they chorused.

Cho shifted around. "Grace is right," he agreed, "It's late. Come on Sophie, I'll drive you home."

Sophie looked at her watch. "Yeah you're right," she sighed. She struggled to get on her feet. Cho smiled and pulled her up. She fell against him laughing. "We'll see you guys tomorrow," she waved.

"Good night," Patrick called. Teresa made to follow them but Patrick pulled her into his arms again. "No sense in wasting a good movie," he told her.

"Patrick do you have any idea what time it is?" she asked.

"You live right across the street," he pointed out.

"And?"

"And my dad already went over and said that you'd be staying late to finish the movie. I'll walk you back when we're done."

Teresa let out a laugh. "You have this all planned out don't you?" she teased.

"Always do," he replied blithely. Teresa settled deeper into both Patrick's arms and cushions. Once Jane made up his mind about something there was no changing it. Besides at this moment Teresa decided that she didn't want to.

* * *

**A/N: **It's offical, the muses rule my life. And I am far too interested in Jisbon. They keep sneaking their way into chapters they shouldn't belong. The next chapter however will not deal with any couples at all.

**Random Note: **I saw The Guardian the other day...Simon Baker is not nearly as adorable when he isn't smiling every five seconds.


	21. Chapter 21

Patrick smiled at his captive audience. He pulled off one final trick before he had to go. "Sorry ladies, my queen is waiting," he said excusing himself. He moved away from his fan club to greet his Teris.

The girls glared at the raven haired teen that had captured Patrick's attention. "How does she do it?" Kathryn fumed. "She's not even that interesting."

"You know what I heard?" Trisha said.

"No, what?"

"They've been dating for like two months now and Teresa won't let Patrick kiss her," Trisha stated. The group gasped at that statement. "It true," she swore, "I heard from Kyle, who heard it from his girlfriend who overheard Patrick telling that Sophie girl."

Trisha's boyfriend Mike raised an eye brow. "You can't be serious," he said, "Why is he still with her?"

They looked over at the couple. Teresa was brushing a lock of hair behind her ear while smiling at Patrick. She turned to walk to her friends leaving one hand hanging out. Patrick stared at her for a moment until she turned back around. They could tell she made some sort of teasing remark because Patrick laughed and ran to catch up, grabbing her hand.

"She has to be putting out," Kathryn snapped, "There's no way Patrick would put up with her otherwise."

"That's not what I heard," Trisha repeated.

"I heard about that too," Karen confirmed. "And I heard it from Patrick's mouth."

"And since when would Patrick tell a thing like that to you?" Kathryn demanded.

"He didn't tell me," Karen explained, "He was telling that Sophie girl and I was nearby. He said that he realized it would take while for Teresa to get used to the whole idea of them being together and he was willing to wait."

"If it was me," one of the girls opined, "I'd let him do a lot more than just kiss me."

"That's cuz you're a slut," Mike snapped. He was slapped for it. He shrugged it off and put an arm around Trisha. "We should be heading inside," he commented.

Trisha reached out and turned Kathryn from the sight of Patrick and Teresa together. "Come on," she said softly, "We do need to get inside."

"You can talk to the man in homeroom," Mike pointed out.

Kathryn threw one last scowl at the pair before following her friends in. She made sure that the seat next to her in homeroom was left open for Patrick to sit next to her. He smiled at her as he sat. "Patrick I was wondering if I could ask you something," she said. Her voice was quite different from the venomous one she had used when talking about Teresa.

"You are more than welcome to ask anything you please," he told her with the bright smile that she loved.

"I was wondering if I couldn't have a few private tutor sessions with you before the big French test coming up," she said twirling a lock of her blonde hair around her finger.

"Well I would but that would give rise to rumors," Patrick pointed out.

Kathryn scowled. "Don't tell me Teresa is jealous," she growled.

"She can be," Patrick commented, "Though she shouldn't be. She's the only one for me. But what I really meant was that I wouldn't put her through that. It would be disrespectful. And my father raised me to be a gentleman."

Kathryn did her best to silence the protest that was threatening to well up. "I don't see why it's such a problem," she insisted, "Everyone knows you wouldn't do anything."

"Everyone knows and yet still they talk," Patrick said. The bell rang and he smiled as he got up. "I'd be happy to give a lesson if you go through the office and request a tutor but I'm not going to do private lessons. I'm sorry but that's the way it is."

They headed out to the hallway where Teresa was walking swiftly to the cafeteria. Patrick called for her to slow down. In response she smiled and yelled, "You walk faster." With a swish of her hips she disappeared in the crowd.

"That's my Teris," Patrick shrugged. He was about to go talk to her when Grace came up beside them.

"I don't mean to interrupt," she said quietly.

"I believe we're done here," Patrick stated, looking to Kathryn for confirmation. She nodded tersely and the two headed off, deep in conversation.

Kathryn stormed down to her own table. Most of the cheer leading squad was there as usual. Patrick Jane was not there which had also become usual in the past months. Those without boyfriends, and a few with, were busy studying Patrick with his newest obsession.

The two of them were at their usual table along with the other two couples. Patrick was actually talking to Cho at the moment but every so often his eyes would flick to Teresa as though to make sure she was still there and alright. Teresa, utterly engaged in her conversation with Sophie, seemed completely unaware of the attention.

"How can she not even notice him?" Kathryn demanded.

"I wouldn't be able to look away," one girl stated.

"Look at her," Trish sighed, "She's just so...ordinary."

"But he treats her like a queen," Kathryn scorned. "It's not fair. She's not worth all his damn attention. She just wants him for his popularity."

At this point Patrick and Cho had finished their conversation and had turned their attention back to the table. Before anything more could be commented on, the bell rang. The boys said goodbye to their girlfriends, each in his own way, before the group split off. Kathryn fumed at the attention Teresa received from Patrick, however brief. The girl didn't even deserve it. She clearly wasn't at all right for him. Half way through fourth period a plan began to form in her mind and she smiled for the first time that day.

She cornered Teresa after lunch just before she could enter her next class. Lisbon even had the audacity to look at her confused. "Can I help you?" she asked warily.

"Don't give me the innocent look," Kathryn told her, "It may work for Patrick but not for me."

Teresa raised an eyebrow. "I barely know you," she stated, "Now do you mind telling me why I'm not allowed into the classroom?"

"You and I need to talk about Patrick," Kathryn said.

"Okay, what about him?" Teresa asked clearly getting impatient.

"You need to stay away from him," Kathryn stated bluntly.

Teresa's expression changed to one of amused annoyance. "And why would I do that?" she wondered.

"Because we both know you're all wrong for him," Kathryn responded.

Teresa let out a snort. "Do we now?" She was clearly just going along for the fun of and not really listening.

"You only want him because he's popular, admit it," Kathryn snapped.

Now Teresa looked furious but before she could snap back a male voice interrupted them. "Ladies I hope this is important because you're blocking the door and we need to be in class." They both turned to see Patrick standing behind them.

Teresa spoke up first. "It's not my fault. Your psycho fan girl here won't let me through. She thinks I'm using you for popularity and refuses to move until I promise to leave you alone."

Patrick looked from one girl to the next for a moment. "Kathryn will you please let Teresa through?" he asked, "I'd like a chance to speak with you alone."

Kathryn cast an annoyed glance at Teresa but did as he asked. Teresa gave Patrick a significant look before heading inside. Kathryn turned her full attention to the blonde haired boy of her dreams. "What is it?"

Patrick looked at where Teresa had stood. Then he turned to Kathryn with a steely gaze. "Don't do that again," he said, "Teresa is with me because she wants me. No other reason. I find out that you or any of your friends have been giving her a hard time and this will not end well. Are we clear?"

Kathryn wanted to try and find the words to tell him how incredibly wrong Teresa Lisbon was for a person like Patrick Jane. However the thought deserted her as she looked into his cold blue eyes. "We're crystal," she told him.

Patrick nodded and swept by her without so much as a backward glance. Kathryn had to bite her cheek to keep from shouting after him. _Just you wait Lisbon,_ she thought, _I'll get you yet._

_

* * *

_**A/N:**It's time for all of you to help with the story again. What do you think is the one thing Patrick could do that would make Teresa end it with him in a big way?

**Random note: **I watched another episode of the Guardian and I realized that this is a sort of trade off show. There's a lot less of Simon Baker smiling but there's also a lot more of him naked. And that's a fair trade in my book.


	22. Chapter 22

Teresa grinned as she heard the knocking at the window. Today was the day of one of the biggest surfing competitions in California. She was registered to compete as a beginner. Patrick and Cho were competing in the teen champion level division. Patrick was waiting at the window to pick her up. She hurried over to open it for him. "Hey gorgeous," he said, "You look amazing."

"I'm in a wet suit," she pointed out, "And flattery will get you no where."

"It can't be flattery if it's true," he told her. "Besides you always look amazing when you smile. I think it's very cute."

"Well stay there Romeo while I call down to say I'm going out."

Patrick chuckled at she yelled that she was going out. "I make Romeo look like a pansy," he said confidently as she came back to him.

"You are far too confident sometimes," she sighed.

Patrick sobered for a moment. "Not when it comes to you," he told her. "I'm completely out of my depth around you and I always have been. You never do what I expect and that confuses and surprises me in a very wonderful way." He looked at her for a moment before smiling. "Now do you need help getting down from your tower fair maiden?"

Teresa scowled at him. "Back off, I'm fine," she stated.

Patrick obediently climbed down and held the ladder steady as Teresa descended. The drive down to the beach was quiet, with little conversation. Teresa was busy watching the scenery fly by and wondering how today's competition would work out.

Once they got there Patrick had some trouble finding a place to park. There were already plenty of cars. Teresa jumped out once he found a space. "You look happy," Patrick commented as he came around to unstrap their boards.

Teresa took her board from him. "Of course I'm happy," she said, "This is bound to be one of the best days ever."

Patrick laughed. He didn't get a chance to say anything though because Grace was running up to them. "We've been waiting for you two!" she called. She paused and stared at their matching wet suits. "Was this planned or spontaneous?" she asked.

"Completely spontaneous," Patrick assured her. Teresa took her board from him. "We didn't even realize it until just now."

"Well come on then," Grace said taking their hands. "You have to hurry if you want to be sure you're registered."

They followed behind as she tugged them towards the judges table to sign in. Having done that they had some time before everything started so they went to check in with their friends. Cho grinned as he saw Patrick. "Ready to lose Jane?" he asked.

"Oh I have no intentions of losing, my friend," Patrick said.

"We'll see," Cho commented.

Sophie looked over at Teresa. "Do you plan to enter?" she wondered.

Teresa nodded. She sat down and leaned back to catch the sun on her face. "I'm going for beginner," she said. "Patrick's been giving me some lessons when ever we have some time. Which isn't that often."

"I think you're picking it up quite well," Patrick opined.

"We'll see how good she is soon enough," Grace commented. "The competition should be starting any minute."

She was right and they called for the beginners to line up. "Guess that's my cue," Teresa said. Patrick leaned over to kiss her cheek. "For good luck," she said before he could.

Patrick chuckled as she ran out to meet the water. She easily swept the competition and got the prize. "I told you I was good luck," he said as she came up to be congratulated by her friends.

"You're impossible," Teresa stated.

"You were really good," Grace told her.

"I've got skills," she said with a smile. Her friends all laughed at that. They had time before Cho and Patrick had to compete so they decided to grab lunch on the boardwalk.

They were just wandering when Sophie frowned. "Don't look now friends but Patrick's fan club is at ten o'clock."

They had all heard the tale of Kathryn and her crazy demands. Each cast a quick glance in the designated direction and also frowned. "What are they so interested in?" Cho wondered. There were about six to ten girls with their heads all bent together whispering. Every so often one would look over at their group.

"Some nasty piece of gossip no doubt," Grace opined. "Those girls are just awful."

Teresa unconsciously shifted closer to Patrick who rubbed her arm. "Put them out of your mind," he told her, "They aren't worth the thought."

"Like I'd bother," she snapped. Patrick pulled her closer and kissed her head. She may not want to admit it but she was just the tiniest bit insecure.

"Never mind about that," Wayne said, "It's time for you and Cho to compete."

"He's right," Teresa agreed pushing Patrick forward, "You'd better hurry."

Patrick grinned and kissed her cheek once more before running off. Sophie hugged Kimball quickly. "Go kick his ass," she said.

Kimball looked at her. "You're actually rooting against your best friend?" he teased.

Sophie shrugged. "In the battle of you versus Patrick, you continue to win a decisive victory every time. Now hurry and get that awesome medal." She pressed a kiss to his mouth and pushed him forward.

The competition between the two boys was tight. So tight in fact that the first round came out to a draw. The judges declared a five minute break and then the two would surf again against each other.

Teresa was settled on the sand between Sophie and Grace talking to Patrick who was sitting in front of her. She felt a nudge on her shoulder and turned to look at Grace. "Some thing wrong?" she asked.

"Kathryn is coming this way," she said.

Teresa followed Van Pelt's eye line. Sure enough Kathryn was gliding down the beach like a supermodel on a runway. "Let her come," Teresa shrugged. "I'll deal." She turned back to Patrick. "You need to get up there. And beat Cho."

"Ha, my boyfriend will kick your boyfriend's ass," Sophie declared confidently.

"We'll see," Teresa opined. She was so distracted by the competition she missed Kathryn passing by. She also missed the threatening glares her friends shot to the blonde temptress.

Finally the scores of the evening were announced. Somehow, Patrick Jane had lost to Kimball Cho by eight tenths of a point. Sophie gave her friends a triumphant grin and ran to embrace her boyfriend. Teresa was slower to get to Patrick. "You let him win," she guessed.

Patrick shrugged. "Does it matter?" he asked. "When was the last time you saw Cho grin like that?"

"I'm just wondering how you manage to deliberately lose a surfing competition and make it look like you didn't," she said.

"Ah my darling Teresa," he started, putting an arm around her shoulder, "A good magician never reveals his secrets."

Teresa snorted, "I don't think that magic had anything to with it." Patrick just continued to smile his mysterious smile and didn't answer her.

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** Just a few quick notes. First is I know some of you read my short peice No More and wanted a sequel. I'm willing to do it if the response is great enough but too few people reveiwed. So I'm letting you all know it's out there. Please read and decide if it needs a sequel. You can either comment this story or that one. Second, I have another fanfiction on this site that has been horribly neglected while I write for this story. So I'm going to alternate chapters from here on out. I just wrote a chapter of this and now I will write a chapter of that story. Then the next chapter of this. Just to make you anticipate, the next chapter of this will have the first wanted Jane/Lisbon kiss in it.


	23. Chapter 23

Teresa practically ran down to the gym that afternoon. They were trying on their costumes for the play and she couldn't wait. Van Pelt met her at the door to the auditorium, bouncing on her heels. Teresa grabbed her hand and they raced to the dressing rooms together.

Patrick was idling on the stage with Cho and Rigsby while they waited for the girls to get their costumes on. "Patrick Jane in leather," a voice squealed. Patrick turned to glare at the girl until he realized it was Sophie.

"Get a good look," he told her, putting his arms out.

Sophie scrambled up on to the stage. She gave him a critical once over before moving to Cho. "You look good," she admitted, "But Cho here looks better." With a giggle she slid her arms around her boyfriend.

Patrick pretended to look crushed. "How could you?" he asked. "I'm so betrayed."

"Like hell you are," Sophie snorted.

Patrick shrugged. "This is true," he agreed. Their conversation was cut short when Grace skipped on stage.

"How do I look?" she asked them.

Patrick walked around her in a slow circle. "You certainly look like quite the bad girl," he told her. "The perfect Pink Lady."

Grace executed a quick curtsy. She hurried over to Wayne and kissed him on the cheek. "You look pretty amazing too," she told him. "I like it."

"Thanks," he replied modestly.

Patrick smiled at the happy couple then began to glance around for his Teris. It wasn't like her to take this long with anything really. He caught her as she made her way nervously out to them. His Teris was not one to be nervous about anything. Whenever she was uncomfortable she simply threw her shoulders back and stiffened her spine even more.

After a moment she caught him looking at her and straightened up. "Well, comments?" she asked as she came forward.

They looked over her outfit. It consisted of a white school uniform shirt and blue poodle skirt. She spun a little to show off how the skirt twirled. "You look beautiful," Patrick said, "Next to green I think blue is really your color."

"You look pretty nice in black leather," Teresa told him.

Patrick's eyes lit up and he hurried over to the stereo that they used to practice with until the band was ready. Teresa was about to ask what he was doing when Summer Lovin' came on. "Play with me," he said, looking her straight in the eyes.

Teresa rolled her eyes. "You are insane," she hissed.

"Probably," he agreed, "But you know you want to have fun."

Teresa shook her head. Cho and Rigsby, getting the idea quickly ran to stand behind Patrick. Grace and Sophie pulled Teresa to the other side of the stage. "It'll be fun," they whispered to her.

Patrick smiled at her as he sang. "Summer Lovin/Had me a blast."

Teresa knew she couldn't all five of them. "Summer Lovin/Happened so fast."

"Met a girl/crazy for me."

"Met a boy/ Cute as can be"

Together they sang. "Summer days/Driftin' away/ To ah oh those summer nights."

"Well, well, well, uh. Tell me more me more"

"Did you get very far?" Rigsby sang.

"Tell me more, tell me more"

"Like does he have a car?" Sophie asked.

Teresa giggled as they sang together. At one point in the song, instead of staying to his side of the stage as they practiced, Patrick pulled her over to dance. They were all quite out of breath when Miss Haskell finally came in to start practice. Just before he let her go, Patrick leaned down to whisper in Teresa's ear. "Dad's out, come over tonight?"

"Promise," she whispered back. They had to separate quickly so they could start practice before Miss Haskell yelled at them again.

After practice the small group split ways. Patrick had offered his house to everyone but the other couples had their own plans that night. "Looks like it's just you and me, my queen," he said sliding an arm around her neck.

"Works for me," she told him.

The play practice had been extra long that night and so it was dark by the time they made it home. Teresa reached out to find the light switch but Patrick took her hand. "Candles are more romantic," he told her.

Teresa snorted. "They might be," she agreed, "But how do you intend to find them in the darkness?"

Patrick laughed. "I may not have lived here long but I could find my way around the house blindfolded. Stay here and I'll get the candles."

Teresa folded her arms across her chest but obediently stayed by the door. "Blindfolded," she murmured, "I'd pay money to see that."

Sure enough though Patrick found candles and had them lit. "You want to make dinner?" he asked.

"You can cook?"

"We've had this conversation," Patrick pointed out, "At the picnic."

Teresa nodded as she remembered. "I'm not hungry," she said. "I'd rather hear about the basket being an heirloom."

Patrick shrugged. "That's a short story," he told her. "My dad got it from his mom. He used when he and my mom went on their first date."

"Really?"

He nodded. "Then when he asked her to marry him he set up their first date all over again."

Teresa smiled as she curled up next to the couch. "The men in your family are hopeless romantics," she stated. "But that's not a bad thing."

"I'm quite glad you think so," Patrick chuckled.

Teresa cocked her head. "I've been meaning to ask something," she said. Patrick nodded. "Where is your mom? I mean I've been over a million times and while your dad is awesome I don't think I've ever seen your mom. I don't remember seeing her when you moved in either."

Patrick's bright smile faded away. "My mom is dead," he told her quietly, "That's why dad and I moved here. She died during a break in at our old house. She was shot twice in the chest; dad and I were at a ball game. Dad said there were too many memories there so we sold the house and moved here."

Teresa reached over to take his hand. "Were you the first to find her?" she asked. He nodded. "Oh Patrick I'm so sorry."

He turned to her with a smile. "It doesn't hurt as much now," he told her. Patrick looked at her for a moment. "I haven't seen your mother around much," he commented. "Where has she been?" Teresa shifted around a little. "Did she leave your dad?"

"In a manner of speaking," she said quietly. She took a deep breath. "Do you remember about two years after you came here when I was gone from school for three months? You kept pestering me and pestering me and finally I said I pneumonia?"

"I remember," Patrick agreed.

"My mother was hit by a drunk driver. I was so upset I couldn't go to school and face everyone. My dad wasn't really functioning so he didn't notice that I had stopped. Finally I saw what was going on with my family and I knew I had to pull together for them. My dad is better now but he has his bad days. It helps that I don't have to be so strong anymore."

Patrick pulled her close to hold her for a moment. Then he jumped up. "This is getting to depressing," he declared. Teresa raised her eyebrow. "I'm going to show you how I can find my way around here blindfolded."

Teresa shook her head. "If you screw this up I am not calling 911," she told him.

"I won't need 911," he said confidently. "Now first off I need a blindfold." He cast about and finally came up with a handkerchief. "I'll start out in the kitchen and make my way back to you."

"Be careful," she called after him. Patrick just laughed.

For sometime Teresa sat on her own in the living room, listening to Patrick's footsteps as he moved around the house. Some how he was managing to maneuver around every obstacle with out hurting himself. Finally he was in the same room. "Believe me now?" he asked her.

"I'll believe it when you make it all the way to me," she retorted.

Patrick was making good progress when he tripped. It wasn't even over some thing in the path; instead it was his own feet. He landed right in front of her. "Well, now you can tell everyone I literally fell for you," he said.

Teresa couldn't help it. She started laughing hard. Patrick reached up and began to run his hands over her face. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"I want to know what your face feels like when you're smiling," he told her.

After moment Teresa reached up and slowly pulled off his blindfold. She found herself mesmerized by the intense blue gaze. "Patrick," she whispered.

"Yes," he murmured.

"This is the part where you're supposed to kiss me," she said. She saw Patrick grin for moment before he pressed his lips to hers. Then she was too busy feeling to think.

* * *

**A/N: **One more chapter of fluff and then the drama begins.


	24. Chapter 24

Teresa shifted impatiently as she stood with the rest of the track team. It was nearly time for the race. If Patrick didn't show up soon he'd be late and that wasn't a good thing. "Damn it Patrick," she whispered, "Where are you?" Patrick would never miss nationals. It just wasn't in him. The man was just as competitive as she was. It was kind of fun really.

She caught Van Pelt trying to signal her from the bleachers. She looked where the red head was pointing to see a bright smile that she would recognize anywhere. Patrick waved to his father and jogged over to her. "Hey," he said.

"Hey," she greeted back. Patrick leaned down to kiss her. She pulled back quickly. "Where were you? Any later and you would have been disqualified."

Patrick grinned at her. "Really Teris," he whispered, "I thought you had much more faith in me. I would never be late for something like this."

Teresa pulled him to the sidelines so they could watch the first race. "Cho's all ready with the new scoring system," she told him. "Van Pelt and Rigsby are up there waiting to cheer us on. Is Sophie here?"

"She's up in the bleachers," Patrick told her. Their friend came in third. "Looks like it's time for you to run. You go girl."

"I always do," Teresa told him. Surprisingly she ended up in a tie for first place. She still headed back to Patrick with a smile. "Didn't I tell you?" she asked.

Patrick grinned. "Not bad but you've done better," he teased. Teresa smacked him the arm. They watched the first race for the boys in comfortable silence. There was no one from their school to cheer for this time. "My race," Patrick murmured with a kiss to her hair. "Be back soon."

"Show em who's boss," she said. Patrick looked back at her and winked. He won but just barely. Teresa cocked an eyebrow but Patrick just shrugged with his usual smile. Their school was ahead in the rankings anyway. Soon it was time for Teresa's 1600 m.

"Kiss for good luck?" Patrick asked her.

"I don't need luck, I have skill," Teresa told him. He laughed and brushed a swift kiss to her cheek anyway. She moved with a stride so confident that it was almost a strut. It was twice as bad when she came back the winner by almost a full thirty seconds.

"Nicely done," Patrick complimented.

"Let's see you do as well," she told him.

Patrick gave her a little bow and got set at the starting block. He ran his best but ended up at third. Teresa was still smiling at him when he got back her. "I can't win every time," he shrugged.

"You were still good," she assured him as they watched the field events. "But I think that'll give me a boost in the points." Patrick chuckled and slipped an arm around her. Patrick moved to get ready for his hurdles but she put a hand on his arm.

"Make it fast," he warned.

Teresa pressed her mouth to his. "For good luck," she said as she pulled away.

Patrick gave her the grin that lit up his face. Full of confidence he easily beat every other runner against him. He lifted Teresa into his arms. "You're the best luck of all Teris," he told her.

"Save it Romeo, we've got a race to win" she said.

"Doesn't look like it'll be easy," Patrick commented.

"Of course not," Teresa pointed out. "It wouldn't be worth it if it was easy."

Patrick snickered and left her to take his place. Teresa was tense as she waited for the baton to be passed to her. She never felt quite as free as she did when she was running. She was just barely in the lead when she handed off to Patrick with a smile. Her man would pull it out for them yet. Sure enough they won the race. In fact they won nationals completely.

She and Patrick were congratulated profusely as they moved off to find a quiet spot to meet their friends. "I bet I beat you again," Teresa said smugly.

"Alright," Patrick agreed. "What are the stakes?"

Teresa stared at him. "Excuse me?"

"What are the stakes for this wager?" he asked. "If I'm betting I want to know what I forfeit when I lose."

"I just meant it as an expression."

"Oh come on," he told her. "Life's no fun if you don't take a risk once in a while."

Teresa cocked an eyebrow at him. "Why do I get the feeling I'm being manipulated?" she asked.

Patrick looked at her wide eyed. "Teresa I am appalled that you would believe such a thing," he said. "As though I could actually be that devious."

"You can and you are," Teresa snorted. "Now what happens if I lose?"

"If you lose you have to go to prom with me," he said smugly.

Teresa folded her arms and scowled at him. "No deal," she snapped. "I don't do prom and you know it."

"Well if you're just going to be a push over," he sighed.

Teresa scowled harder. Patrick knew how to each and every button she had, damn him. "Alright," she nodded. "I'll take your wager." Patrick smiled at her. "But," she added slyly. "If I win, you can't speak to me for a week."

Patrick tried to gauge how serious she was. By the look of it she wasn't kidding. "Agreed," he said with a shrug. "I won't speak to you for one week."

Cho and Rigsby finally pushed their way through. "Hey there," Cho greeted, "Van Pelt and Suzie decided they see you two outside. Said it was too crowded in here."

"Very well then, if you could tell us who won," Patrick said.

"Let me recheck this." Cho scribbled own his calculations for the second time. "Yep, I was right. Jane you won this round."

Teresa gaped at him. "How?" she asked. "You came in _third. _It is not possible that you won."

Patrick spread his arms and shrugged. "Are you accusing your best friend of changing the numbers?" he asked. Teresa looked back and forth between the two. Patrick was grinning like the cat that ate the canary but Cho's face was as impassive as ever. She stamped her foot in frustration. "Its better this way," he told her. "You would have never been able to survive one week without talking to me."

Teresa rolled her eyes. "Whatever," she sighed. "I need to go change. I'll meet you all outside."

Patrick grinned as he watched her go. "What did you want out of the bet?" Cho wondered.

"Oh me?" Patrick asked. "I bet that if she lost she had to go to prom with me."

Cho cocked an eyebrow. "I guess that's one way of getting a girl to go with you," he agreed. "I just straight out asked Sophie."

"She say yes?" Patrick wondered.

"Right away," Cho confirmed.

"Good for you," Patrick nodded. "I would have asked Teresa but she hates things like that. This way she can always say she's doing it under protest."

"In other words you knew that you were going to win the best."

Patrick grinned. "I might have had a good idea," he agreed. The two males turned to their companion. "What did Grace say when you asked her?" Patrick wondered.

"I didn't," Rigsby admitted.

"You didn't?" Cho repeated.

"Why not?" Patrick demanded.

"I don't know, because I haven't," he defended. "I don't know how. She's always off with Lisbon and Sophie, giggling and everything. It's not easy you know." Too late Wayne realized he was babbling. He seized on a new topic to distract them. "How did you know you were going to win?" he demanded of Patrick. "You guys had Cho set up a brand new scoring system."

"Rigsby, you're punishment for being a wuss…is I'm not going to tell you," Jane informed him. "Now gentlemen I need to change."

Wayne sputtered indignantly as Patrick strolled off humming. "That's so not far," he whined.

Cho glanced at him. "Actually he's right, you are a wuss."

Rigsby glared at his old friend as he walked off to find the girls. Things really weren't fair.

* * *

**A/N: **Oh Patrick Jane, how I've missed you. God I loved the season premier. It inspired me to write again. Bet you can't guess what my favorite line from that episode was. Anyway, I'll be updating more often. Not every day but probably at least once a week.


	25. Chapter 25

Teresa smoothed down the front of her prom dress. It was dark green like her eyes. The top was fitted with straps and a band of red at the waist accented by a large red flower. The skirt was lace and tulle, cut to her knee and flared out like something from the fifties. Her shoes were black ballet flats. Van Pelt had dragged her out to have her hair done up and make up done. "God I hate these things," she muttered.

"I don't know why," a voice called from her window. "You look beautiful."

Teresa whipped it around to see Patrick leaning against the window sill. "How many times have I told you not to do that?' she demanded.

Patrick ginned at her. "I lost count after two hundred," he replied.

"Did you actually buy a tux?" she asked noticing his outfit.

"Of course," he shrugged. "It's prom. When last I checked it was customary to at least rent a tux for this."

"Is it also customary to get it stained all down front by leaning against a dirty house?" she sighed.

Patrick easily vaulted into her room. "It's perfect," he said turning a full circle. "No harm done." Teresa just shook her head. "I've got something for you Teris," he smiled. Teresa raised a curious eyebrow. Patrick pulled out a handkerchief and with a little magic made Teris' corsage appear.

"Not bad," she said coolly but Patrick had already seen the sparkle in her eyes telling him she was impressed.

"I thank the lady kindly," he bowed. He tied it to her wrist. "Normally I'd invite you out the window but I'm not sure if you'd manage it with that skirt."

Teresa popped her hip out and folded her arms. "Is that a challenge?" she asked.

"I wouldn't dream of it," Patrick told her trying to keep the mischief in his eyes from reaching his smile. "Shall we, my lady?"

Teresa brushed past his offered hand and to the windowsill. With practiced ease she made her way down to the lawn. Patrick wasn't far behind. She turned the corner expecting to see Patrick's convertible. Instead there was a limo parked in her driveway. "What is that doing here?" she asked.

"Like it?" Patrick asked. "I've been saving for most of the year. I put up half and dad put up half. And now if the lady will please take my arm, we'll go to my house to get the pictures taken and then we can make our way to prom."

Teresa smiled as she took his arm. "Let's get this show on the road," she agreed. Patrick led her over to his house where the rest of their friends were waiting. Both Cho and Rigsby were in tuxes.

Sophie was in white and black. Her dress was strapless with a sweetheart neckline that had black tulle cinched with a silver diamond. Right under the tulle was a design of black roses that petered out to black dots as it went down. Her hair was down and curled. "You look amazing," Teresa told her.

"You look pretty awesome yourself," Sophie giggled.

Teresa looked over at Grace. The redhead gave her a shy smile. She was in white and blue. Her dress was also strapless. The band up top was navy with ivory embroidery. Grace turned and Teresa saw that there was an inset of navy framed by a pair of navy bands with ivory embroidery. "Very nice," she complimented.

"I can't compare with you," Grace smiled.

Teresa blushed. "Alright folks," the elder Jane called. "I'm sure the last thing you kids want is to hang around an old man so let's get these pictures taken."

"You don't look that old," Teresa opined.

"You're very kind," he told her. "Now step in front of the fire place with that rogue son of mine."

The two of them smiled and stepped up. Grace and Wayne were next followed by Sophie and Cho. Then they took a few group photos together. "We need to get going," Patrick told them. "Don't' want to be late for prom."

"Have fun," Connor said. "And boy, don't get yourself in trouble, alright?"

"I'll try," Patrick agreed, "But no promises."

They all laughed as they headed out to the limo. The ride to the hotel was filled with laughter as well. There were already couples streaming in when they arrived. The six of them got out and headed in themselves. Teresa cuddled up to Patrick's arm as she looked around the hotel. "Who spends this much on a bunch of teenagers?" she asked.

"It's once in a lifetime Teris," he laughed. "Why not?" He spun her around. "Relax and enjoy it."

"Just promise me I don't have to dance," she said as he pulled her chair out for her. She slid in and he pushed her back to the table.

"Aw, come on, you have to dance," Sophie told her. "It's prom."

"Yeah, it's no good if you don't dance," Grace added.

Teresa made a face as Patrick settled in next to her. "I hate dancing," she stated. "It's why I don't usually go to these things. I have no rhythm."

"It's a high school dance," Patrick pointed out. "You will hardly be alone in that category."

"Not to mention you do pretty well in the play," Grace noted.

"That's choreographed," Teresa objected.

Sophie gave her a sly smile. "Then I guess it's a good thing that Patrick makes an excellent teacher," she said.

"Why thank you," Patrick agreed with a small bow. Teresa rolled her eyes at their antics. "Oh my lovely Teris," he sighed, "Don't you worry. I'll be sure to take care of you out on the dance floor."

Teresa leaned over to kiss him. "You're an asshole," she stated but I like you anyway." They all laughed at that. She let out a sigh. "I suppose I have to dance at least a little," she agreed grudgingly. The table cheered at the statement. Teresa responded by sticking her tongue out at them. They ate the dinner that was served and joked about how awful it was.

Then Patrick nudged her. "Time to dance," he said in a low tone.

"Oh, please don't make me," she begged. She knew that he was timing this to make her dance a slow dance with him.

"Come on," he teased, "It'll be fun. And I promise I will make sure that no feet are stepped on by either of us."

He flashed her a smile. Not the charming grin that had every girl swooning for him. It was the one he reserved especially for her. Teresa hated when he used that smile because she always fell for it. "Fine," she huffed. "But good lord you owe me."

Patrick took her hand and led her to the dance floor. Most couples were just rocking back and forth. Teresa prayed Patrick would just let her off easy. Instead he began to lead her in a slow waltz. "It's really not that hard," he pointed out.

"Doesn't mean I have to like it," she said with mock annoyance.

Patrick leaned in to whisper in her ear. "Don't look now," he told her, "But Rigsby is trying very hard to show Van Pelt that he can dance."

Teresa let out a giggle. "Turn me around so I can see," she requested. Patrick gracefully maneuvered them so that she could watch her friend try to impress his girl. "Now that is just too funny," she chuckled.

Patrick kept her on the dance floor a while but eventually gave in to her pleading to be let go. He led her back to their seats so they could watch the others. Teresa caught Patrick fumbling with something and turned to look at him curiously. He was attempting to fold the napkins into some shape that she couldn't distinguish. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm practicing my daffodils," he explained.

"They could use some work," she told him with amusement.

Patrick looked down at the twisted napkin and had to admit she was right. Before he could agree with her, Cho dropped into his seat next to Teresa. "Hey, Sophie wants to dance with you," he told Patrick.

Patrick pressed a kiss to Teresa's cheek. "Can't leave a lady waiting," he smiled. "I'll return soon, my queen."

She smiled as he left. "Sophie didn't really ask to dance with him did she?" Teresa stated.

"No," Cho agreed. "But she'll go along with it."

"Alright, Kimball, out with it."

"Out with what?"

Teresa turned to face him. "Either the teasing or the questions but come out with it now." Cho kept his face impassive for as long as he could until it finally cracked into a smile. Teresa grinned. "I know it," she said. "Which are you going for?"

"What good is dressing up in this monkey suit if I don't get to tease my best friend about getting all dressed up for a guy she didn't like a few months ago?" he asked.

"You are damn lucky you're my best friend too," she told him.

"I know," he agreed. He teased her mercilessly until Rigsby and Van Pelt came to join them. Then the two friends ganged up on the other couple. It wasn't until Sophie came back alone and had also started in that Teresa realized Patrick was still missing.

"Where's Patrick?" she asked Sophie. "I thought he was dancing with you."

"You mean he didn't come back here?" Sophie wondered.

The other four at the table shook their heads. "I haven't seen him since I sent him to dance with you," Cho said. "And that was a while ago." The others murmured their agreement.

"Well, I don't know where he went," Sophie told them. "He dance for a bit with me and then said he had to sit down. Last I saw of him, he was heading back here."

Teresa frowned. "I didn't get all this done just to look at air," she stated. "So if you'll all excuse me, I'm going to go hunt down my errant boyfriend."

"You show him who's boss," Grace said, saluting her with her drink.

"I always do," Teresa replied cockily and headed out.

Cho watched his friend go with a smile. "Patrick Jane is a dead man," he predicted. He didn't know how right he was.

Teresa maneuvered her way through the crowd, asking every so often if anyone had seen Patrick. Most people hadn't but a few pointed her to the far corner of the room. As she was shoved for the third time she decided that he had better have a damn good reason for running out on her or he was going to be in deep trouble. Finally she pulled free of the press of bodies and could breathe again. She spotted Patrick's silhouette in the back and hurried over.

As she got close she realized that there was something wrong about it. There was a girl with him. Nancy Grey, if she remembered correctly. The girl was as usual completely enthralled in whatever Patrick was saying. Teresa was used to it by now. It was just something that happened with Patrick, like night following day. Besides Nancy Grey, unlike a certain cheerleader Teresa could mention, didn't have any designs on her boyfriend. But as Teresa watched she realized that the same could not be said of Patrick. She watched as Patrick dropped down and kissed Nancy. Kiss her well as a matter of fact.

Teresa felt as though a knife had just found its way to her gut. "Patrick," she called. Both partied turned her with looks of being caught in the act. She closed her eyes so she didn't have to see. "God," she murmured. How could he hurt her like this?

* * *

**A/N: **Oh, the drama. ANd it's not over yet. But just one little thing, tonight's episode made my shipper heart so happy words can not describe it. So I'll jsut say this. You know the scene where Teresa's dressed in nothing but a sports shirt and Patrick comes down the steps in his suit? Yeah he had to get dressed again from the quick sex that they snuck in while waiting for the therapist to show up. And they did it again afterwards because you know handcuffs make Patrick hot. You know it.


	26. Chapter 26

Patrick felt like a knife had just pierced his own gut when he saw Teresa's look. This wasn't right. His queen Teris shouldn't be looking at him that way. Not with those hurt, sad eyes. How could thing go to hell so fast?

He had been dancing with Sophie when one of the girls told him that he was wanted by the group in the corner. It took him forever just to press through the insane crowd. He managed it though and found Nancy Grey waiting for him. He suffered through her talk for a while before deciding he needed to excuse himself. He really wanted to get back to his Teris. Just as he was about to go, Nancy kicked his leg out. Patrick felt his balance go and he grabbed the closest thing he could. The closest thing happened to be Nancy's waist. She reached up and pulled his head down the rest of the way until they were kissing. Patrick's surprise allowed Nancy to slip her tongue in his mouth. He pulled away as soon as he heard Teresa call for him. And god, that look in her eyes hurt.

Patrick reached for her as she closed her eyes. "Teris, please let me explain," he begged.

Teresa threw his hand off her shoulder. "Don't you dare touch me," she whispered.

"Teresa, I can explain," he told her.

Teresa clocked him in the jaw hard enough to throw him on the ground. "Me first Jane," she growled. "We are through, do you understand me? I never want to see your slimy face again. And god help you if I ever hear you call me Teris."

She turned and ran back through the crowd with Patrick hot on her heels. In the confusion, neither one noticed Nancy walking over to Kathryn. They also didn't notice Kathryn slipping her a fifty. Nancy hid the bill in her purse and disappeared before anyone could ask her to confirm or deny what happened. Kathryn smirked as she watched the rumor mill begin to run.

Teresa stormed back to table and grabbed her purse. "Where's Patrick?" Grace asked.

"Don't speak to me about that lying son of a bitch," Teresa growled, barely holding in sobs.

"What happened?" Cho demanded.

"He frenched Nancy Grey that's what happened," she snapped. Before they could interrogate her further she ran out to the limo. "Take me home," she told the driver. She was glad when she heard the motor start up with out any questions being asked.

Back at the table the four friends looked at each other. "Do you really think that Patrick would do something like that?" Grace wondered.

"Not a chance," Sophie said firmly. "Patrick's a gentleman."

"I don't know," Wayne sighed, "Teresa looked pretty pissed when she ran out of here."

"I'm going to go see if I can find out some information," Grace decided. She got up and went through the crowd. Everywhere she went the same story was being spread. Things didn't look good for Patrick. When she came back to the table Cho was trying to reach Lisbon. "Everyone's telling the same story," she said. "Patrick made out with another girl." She looked at Cho. "Any luck?"

"She's not picking up," he sighed.

"Don't any of you believe that Patrick couldn't have done this?" Sophie demanded.

She wasn't answered because Patrick ran up to their table at that moment. "Where's Teresa?" he asked breathlessly.

"Something tells me we shouldn't' give you that information," Cho told him folding his arms over this chest.

"Look if I can just get to her and explain," Patrick insisted.

"You kissed another girl in front of her," Rigsby scoffed. "What's there to explain? You're lucky she didn't work you over."

"It's not what you think I swear," Patrick pleaded.

"I think you just hurt my best friend pretty damn badly," Cho stated getting up. "And I better not catch you near her again." He stormed outside with Sophie following. She grabbed his arm. "What is it?" he asked.

"Look, I know this seems really messed up but you should at least try to listen to Patrick," she said.

Cho looked down at the hand on his arm. "Sophie," he sighed. He gently removed her hand. "I don't think we should see each other until this is figured out," he decided. "You need to support your best friend and I need to support mine." The taxi he'd called parked by the curb. "I have to go," he sighed.

Sophie bit back tears as she watched the cab drive away. She didn't have much time to think about it because a very messed up Patrick stumbled out just then. "Patrick!" she called. She hurried over to her friend. "Are you alright?"

"It looks worse than it is," he assured her.

"I don't know it looks pretty bad," she opined. "What happened to you?"

"Rigsby," he said. "Rigsby happened to me. Well, him and a few football players but you know, nothing I can't handle." He looked around the empty parking lot. "Where's Teresa?"

"She took the limo home." Sophie swallowed around tears. "Cho called a cab to follow her."

"Oh god, don't tell me he broke up with you," Patrick said. Sophie nodded. "Oh, I'm sorry Sophie. I didn't mean for any of this to happen. It's all just a misunderstanding, I swear it."

Sophie smiled as she brushed Patrick off. "We'll fix it," she told him. "We'll call my mom to drop you off there, you'll explain it all to Teresa and by tomorrow morning everything will be fixed."

"I thought you weren't an optimist," he smiled softly.

Sophie gave a dramatic sigh. "Well, if you aren't going to be endless cheerful, someone has to pick up the slack." Patrick laughed.

Many streets away Teresa Lisbon huddled in the back seat of a limo, crying. God, how could she be so stupid? She knew what Patrick was and she had still let herself fall for him. She even told him about her mother. Only Cho knew about that incident. _No more, _she swore to herself. She wouldn't be taken in by anyone from here on out. Once they were at her house she flew up to her room and locked the door. Then she curled up on the bed to sob out her emotions.

When Cho finally got to Teresa's house the limo was already gone. Her father told Cho that she had gone straight up to her room. Cho jogged upstairs. The locked door didn't bother him. He had learned how to pick her lock almost before he knew how to pick his own. He found his best friend sobbing on her bed. He hadn't seen Teresa this bad since her mother died. He sat down put his arms around her. "It'll be alright," he told her.

It took a long time but her sobs finally slowed an eventually stopped. "I haven't cried that hard in ages," Teresa sighed.

"Well given what happened I think it's justified," Cho told her. He grabbed the box of tissues on the night stand and handed it to her.

Teresa grabbed a handful and mopped her eyes. "I look like a serious mess, don't I?" she asked.

"Nothing a warm shower can't fix," he assured her.

Teresa smiled at him. "You really are a great friend," she told him. Cho gave her a half smile. "But you ever tell anyone that I cried my eyes out over Patrick Jane and you're a dead man," she warned.

"Your secret's safe with me," he promised.

Teresa leaned over to hug him. "God I need to get of this damn dress," she sighed. She dug around through her clothes for some pajamas. "You don't have to," she threw over her shoulder.

"Don't have to what?" Cho asked.

"You don't have to break up with Sophie for me," Teresa told him. "The two of you are good together, no reason to kill that."

Cho shrugged. "It's like I told her, she needs to support her best friend and I need to support mine. It's not a big deal."

"Of course it is," Teresa stated. "But you're a great friend for sticking up for me."

"It's why I hang around," he told her.

"Look, you should head out soon but I have one more favor to ask you okay?"

Patrick thank Sophie's mom as he pulled up in front of Teresa's house. All he needed to do was explain him self and everything would be alright. He straightened his coat to look as presentable as possible. He went around to the side where Teresa's room was. Unfortunately there was no ladder leaning there any more. Patrick frowned. Teresa had left that ladder up since they started dating. It was their thing. Patrick shook his head. His father always told him there was more than one answer to every problem. So if he couldn't get in this way, he would just have to use the regular entrance.

Quick strides brought him to the door and he knocked sharply. Her father opened the door. "Hello there I'm Patrick Jane," he said. "I was looking for Teresa."

"Patrick Jane?" the man repeated.

"Yes sir."

"My little girl came running in here about an hour ago," Mr. Lisbon said. "Your name came up and not in a good way. Then her best friend comes by and when he left he told me that you did something to her."

"Sir, please if I could just talk to Teresa and explain," Patrick began.

"There will be no explaining," he stated. "Now you'll get off my property or I'll tan your hide before sending you back to that hippie father of yours."

Patrick was tempted to protest until he noticed the bottle that the elder Lisbon was holding. Teresa had told him that her father was a mean drunk. And his own father had warned him to stay away from anyone that looked like they had been drinking recently. "Yes, sir," he agreed, "sorry sir. I'll just be heading back to my own house now, sir."

"Damn straight you will boy." The door slammed in his face.

Patrick sighed and shuffled home. "Hey dad," he called, "You in here?"

Connor came downstairs to greet his son. "You're home early," he said. "I thought you had something lined up with Teresa tonight."

"So did I," Patrick sighed.

Connor noticed his son's torn suit and his messed up hair. "You look like you got on the losing side of a fight with a tornado," he commented. "Who did you tick off this time?"

"Teresa," his son muttered.

Connor raised an eyebrow. "Should I be going for ice again?" he asked.

Patrick let out a weak laugh. "Dad, have you ever screwed up with a girl so bad that you didn't' think you could ever fix it?"

"A few times," Connor nodded. "But I've found that just talking to the girl will help the situation."

"Believe me I have tried," Patrick told him. "She ran out on me at the prom and I had to ask Sophie's mom for a ride here. The ladder to her window was gone. I tried to go in the front door but her father was there. He had been drinking."

"That man should not be called a father by anyone," the elder Jane opined. "But that's beside the point. Now tell me what you did that got Teresa so upset."

"She thinks I kissed another girl."

"She _thinks_?"

Patrick sighed. "It was all an accident, I swear. But I can't get over there to tell her that." He hung his head. "I can't make her understand if I can't talk to her."

"Go upstairs, get a shower and get to bed," his father advised. "Things will look clearer in the morning."


	27. Chapter 27

Teresa stiffened both her back and her resolve as she walked into the school on Monday. Most girls would have stayed home and cried but Teresa Lisbon wasn't most girls. She wouldn't let Patrick Jane dictate her movements. She could feel the eyes on her all the way inside but she held her head high. Cho met her inside the doors. "How you holding up?" he asked in a low tone.

"I'm doing okay," she told him quietly. "Not great, but okay." They walked side by side to their lockers. "Any news on Jane?"

Cho looked around. "I thought you'd have more information than I would," he told her. "No one's seen him yet today. He bug you over the weekend?"

In response Teresa handed him her cell phone. The last twenty calls were from Jane. He let out a low whistle. "And that's not counting the insane amount of text messages that I've already deleted," she added.

"Can we say obsession?" Cho sighed.

"Just a little," Teresa answered with a thin smile. She pulled out the books she needed and leaned against the door. "How are things with Sophie?"

"They aren't," he said. Teresa raised an eyebrow. "Unlike you and Jane we just stopped talking," he explained.

"You haven't seen her today?"

"Not really," Cho shrugged. "I mean I've looked but I'm not all that sure what I'd say to her anyway."

"You two should get back together," Teresa insisted.

"We'd just fight," Cho pointed out. "It wouldn't work too well."

Teresa shrugged. "Your life," she said. They both looked up at the bell ringing. "Come one let's get class," she murmured running a hand through her hair. She was grateful that Cho kept close the entire way to their homeroom.

Jane tried to call out to her in the hall several times while they were walking to first period. He stopped after Cho turned a scathing glare his way. Grace and Wayne caught up with them as they neared the table. "How are things?" Grace asked.

Teresa smiled at her. "I'm doing well," she said. "It's not really that bad."

"Yeah, sure it isn't," Wayne snorted.

"Come on, let's go sit down," Teresa sighed.

"Teris!" a voice called. "Teris, please let me talk!"

Teresa closed her eyes in a vain attempt to block out the male voice. "You and Grace go sit with Marcus' group," Cho told her. "We'll take care of Jane." Teresa nodded. She and Grace moved to join Marcus while Cho and Rigsby stood ready to block Jane.

"I just need to talk to Teris," he said.

"You've done enough talking," Cho told him. "If she didn't answer you the first time why would she the next fifteen?"

"I want to explain," Jane insisted.

"She doesn't need your crap explanations," Rigsby informed him. "She needs you to go away."

Jane glared at him. "I will take you on," he stated. "Now either let me pass or be prepared to get your ass kicked."

Rigsby drew himself up to his full height. "You really want to try that?" he asked.

"Stop it the three of you," a voice called. They all turned to see Sophie hurrying towards them. She put a hand on Patrick's shoulder. "Fighting is against school rules; you'll all be in trouble."

"We're just protecting a friend," Rigsby maintained.

Sophie scowled at him. He crossed his arms in front of his chest. Her gaze turned to Kimball. His look was completely impassive. He would have taken Jane on if Teresa needed him too. Sophie really couldn't blame him for the urge to protect his best friend. "Come on Patrick," she said quietly, "Let's go sit down." She tugged on his shoulder.

Patrick resisted. "I want to talk to Teresa," he insisted.

"Patrick, please," she whispered. "Don't start something here."

Jane looked down at her. Then he looked over at Cho who still showed no emotion. "Alright," he agreed quietly. "Let's go." He allowed Sophie to lead him over to one of the more secluded tables.

Cho and Rigsby waited until they had sat down before going back to the girls. "Everything alright?" Van Pelt wondered.

"Fine, why do you ask?" Cho said.

"Because you looked like you were two seconds away from beating Jane to a bloody pulp," Lisbon sighed.

"He wouldn't back off," Cho shrugged.

Grace looked between her friends. "Let's just not get into it," she said. "It's not important right now."

They all agreed and began to talk of other things. Her friends guarded Teresa all day. Patrick couldn't get within five feet of her at any time. Quite frankly, Lisbon was beginning to wonder if she was in protective custody. Not that she really minded. That Patrick Jane was a lying snake oil salesman. He could charm the stars out of the sky and, if he got close enough, his way back into her heart. But he wouldn't get close enough. Her friends would protect her for now while she was healing. Once she was strong enough she would protect herself again.

Just before they split up from French class, Teresa slipped Cho a note telling him to meet her at the lockers after school. "What was so urgent?" he wondered when he caught up to her.

"I wanted to ask you a question," she said.

"Ask away."

"Earlier today, with Patrick, you looked like you were really going to take him down," Lisbon commented.

"That's not a question, that's a statement," he pointed out.

"You didn't let me finish," she smiled. Cho smiled back at her. Teresa sobered as she got back on topic. "Then Sophie showed up and you still didn't back down. Would you really have taken her on for me?"

"Yes," Cho said with out hesitation. Teresa frowned at him. "Why wouldn't I?"

"Probably because you like her," Teresa stated.

Cho rolled his eyes. "Sophie's a nice girl and I like her but you're my best friend. If it comes down to a fight between you and her, I'll pick you every time. You've known me longer." Teresa gave him a warm smile. Cho smiled back. "And if I tick you off you have more secrets to use against me."

Teresa grinned. "Like the fact that Rigsby is paying you to be in the musical?" she teased.

"Pretty much," he agreed. Teresa laughed at that. It made Cho feel warm inside. His friend needed to laugh more, especially after this crap incident with Jane.

"Hey, you should come over today," Teresa decided.

"You sure?" Cho asked.

"Yeah, I could use the company and dad'll be out most of the day. I'll spring for pizza," she added.

Cho thought it over. They could both use a chance to sound out what was going on. "Alright," he agreed.

"Cool, I'll invite Van Pelt and Rigsby too. It'll be fun to just hang out for a while," Teresa said.

"Only if they promise to keep the romance to a minimum," he told her.

Teresa laughed again. "They didn't do that when they were just friends," she pointed out, "Why should they stop now?"

Cho just shrugged. They were about to walk out together when they heard Jane calling after Teresa. The man was like a bull dog with a chew toy. He watched the light sap out of Teresa's eyes and her shoulders droop just a little. Luckily, Van Pelt and Rigsby were near by. "Go catch up with Grace," he told her. "I'll cover your exit."

Teresa smiled as she left him to make her way to her other friends. Once there she whispered what was going on to them. Wayne sent the girls off to wait in his car. He joined Cho in taking care of Jane.

Patrick lurched out the back exit and leaned against the doorway. Damn but he hurt. For a moment he wondered if his ribs were cracked or just bruised. Then he dismissed the thought. Rigsby could hit hard but he wouldn't do that much damage. "You look like crap," a voice opined.

Patrick turned to see Sophie hurrying to him. "The other guys look worse," he joked.

"Patrick Jane, a homeless man dying of leprosy couldn't look worse than you do right now," she informed him. "What did they do to you anyway?"

"Just scrapes and bruises," he smiled. He couldn't keep it up because it hurt his jaw too much. Sophie tried to help him move but he let out a hiss of pain when she put a hand on his chest to brace herself. "The bruises on the ribs are the worst," he told her.

"I can't believe they went this far," she frowned. "You still haven't recovered from that last beating."

"That?" he asked. "That was nothing. This admittedly, is a little more than nothing but really, what doesn't kill me only makes me stronger."

Sophie helped him to his car and set him into the passenger's seat. "Keys," she murmured. Patrick shifted and fished them out. She sat down in the driver's seat and started the car. "I don't know how you can make a joke out of all of this," she stated as she headed out of the parking lot. "You're going to wind up in the emergency room if you don't stop this."

"I'm kind of hoping I make it to Teresa before that," he told her. He groped for the lever next to his seat and let out a sigh of relief as his seat reclined.

Sophie shook her head. "You're an idiot," she stated. "You think if you just keep running head first into the wall, you'll break through. Newsflash, you'll die of brain injuries long before that happens."

"If I can just get to Teris, I can make his all go away," he said firmly. Sophie snorted. He turned his head to look at her. "Do you really like being on a different side from Kimball? Don't you want to be able to go out with him again?"

"Yes, I do but not at the cost of your life," she snapped. She kept her eyes on the road so he didn't have to see her tears.

"Cho couldn't take me on his best day," Patrick opined confidently.

"Maybe not," Sophie agreed. "But Cho, Rigsby, Marcus and half the football team could turn you into Swiss cheese without ever breaking a sweat."

"Never," Patrick said waving her concern away.

"Patrick Jane, it is amazing you have survived this long," she sighed.

"I want Teris back," he stated decisively.

"If you haven't noticed your tactics don't seem to be working all that well," she told him.

"Well, obviously it'd be easier if I had someone on the inside to help me out again but sadly Grace has shifted her loyalties this time," he said. He shifted to a more comfortable position and closed his eyes.

"You'd better not be falling asleep on me," she growled.

"I'm not," he assured her, "Just resting my eyes." He cracked one eye to look at the passing surroundings. "Where are we going anyway? This isn't the way to my house."

"No it isn't," Sophie agreed as she drove.

"So where are we going?" he repeated.

"First, we are going to my house so I can patch you back up," she said.

"Second?"

"Second, we're going to the park."

"The park?" he asked. "Why the park?"

Sophie sighed. She wanted so badly to believe in her friend but she needed to hear his side of the events. "Patrick, it's time you and I had a talk," she said.

* * *

**A/N: **Oh, the drama. And there will be more to come. But on a happy note, how cute was Jane in that latest ep? The last scene just made me _awwww._


	28. Interim

**A/N: **It's been awhile since I've been around hasn't it? :Throws herself at reveiwers'/fans' feet and begs forgiveness: I don't know if anyone here knows the fandom but there is a scifi show called Sanctuary out there and it has taken over my life. I'm not kidding you people, I was literally writing fanfiction for it in my sleep. I think Maggie ( the plot nubbin/bunny for Sanctuary) hid Paja (Mentalist plotbunny) for a while there. I mean I had the DVDs and even hours of watching could not inspire me to fic.

But just recently I was on youtube and I watched a video for Mentalist called Men Buy the Drinks, Girls Call the Shots. (go watch it, it's awesome). And who should poke their head around my computer screen but Paja! I tried to tel him off but you can't look at those bunny eyes and be mad. He has also met with Francis, my fluff bunny and they seem to be good friends.

**BUT: **I have a multi chapter story still going on in the Sanctuary universe that I need to finish out. So here's what will happen. I will finish out the last three or so chapters for that fic and then, excepting one shots and drabbles, devote myself once more solely to The Mentalist.

For those of you that simply can't wait for your Red Highschool fix, I have published an ansty/fluffy one shot set in this universe called Red Snow that should tide you over until I'm back writing for this. I promise I won't be away that long. Dont' forget to review Red Snow as well please.

This was longer than I thought. I apologize for all this.


	29. Chapter 29

Sophie and Patrick were now sitting on a park bench eating ice cream. Sophie had taken Patrick home just like she said. There she had fixed him up as best she could, fretting over him like she was his own mother. Patrick tried to tell her he was fine but she was having none of it. "So what are we talking about?" he finally asked.

"Prom night," she said.

Patrick grimaced at that. "Do we really need to re hash that episode?" he sighed.

"I believe that it's not your fault but I can't defend you if I don't know what's going on," she pointed out. "Tell me exactly what happened at the prom right from when you stopped dancing with me all the way up to when Teresa ran away from you."

Patrick rolled his eyes. He really didn't want to go through this. It just got more painful every time he retold the story. But it was clear that Sophie wasn't going to let this go at all. Patrick took a deep breath and began talk. He told her absolutely everything. Even what had happened after prom when he tried to see Teresa. Sophie listened attentively while he talked. "And that's everything," he finally sighed. "Now I'm without Teresa and I apparently have no way of getting her back."

"Oh Patrick," Sophie sighed. "When you go, you go big, don't you?" Patrick glared at her. "I'm just kidding," she placated.

"Well I'm not," he snapped. "I want Teris back."

"I know you do," Sophie agreed. "But like I said, this tactic really isn't working. You're going to be in the hospital soon. And I can promise you won't be getting any bedside visits from Teresa."

Patrick scowled at his ice cream. "Then what do you suggest?" he asked sulkily.

"We'll need at least one of them back on our side," Sophie decided. "Otherwise we'll never get close."

"That's not likely to happen," Patrick told her.

"True," Sophie admitted. "But I'm not giving up hope on it." She thought about his story for a moment. "You said Nancy tripped you, right?"

"Yeah," Patrick shrugged and then quickly aborted the move when it put strain on his injuries. "What about it?"

"Well why would she do that?" Sophie asked.

"How would I know?" he said. "I can't see into her mind for all I pretend to be a psychic."

"I'm just saying Nancy has no grudge against you or Teresa. She shouldn't want to break up your relationship." A shadow crossed Patrick's face at the mention of a grudge. "What is it?" she asked.

"Kathryn," he stated in a hard voice.

Sophie instantly remembered the girl that seemed so obsessed with Patrick that she was willing to break up him and Teresa for a shot at him. "But how did she get Nancy into it? If she even did get Nancy into it."

"Oh she got Nancy into it," Patrick told her, full of confidence. "The only question is how."

Sophie thought about that for a moment. "I don't suppose we could just go ask her," she ventured.

"Now unless you'd like me to act like I want her," Patrick stated. Sophie gave him a look. "Not a chance," he said firmly. "That would only hurt Teris more and I'm such a deep hole, I might as well be six feet under."

"It was just a thought," she mumbled.

Patrick sighed. Sophie was trying to help. He shouldn't be mouthing off to the only person that was currently speaking to him. Well that wasn't entirely true but Patrick didn't want to talk to those people. "I'm sorry," he told her. "I've really been a brat today, haven't I?"

"You have," Sophie agreed mildly. "But I understand why."

Patrick gave her a soft smile. "I still shouldn't do it. I promise I'll find a way to make it up to you. And I'm glad you're on my side."

Sophie grinned at him. "What are best friends for?" she pointed out.

"You are the best," Patrick agreed.

"I thought Teris was the best," she teased.

"Ah, but the two of you are in different categories," he explained to her. "So I love you equally in different ways."

Sophie smirked. "Only you Patrick," she said with a fake sigh.

"But it's why you love me," he pointed out.

"Very true," she agreed. "Now give me your keys. We both need to head home." They gathered their trash and walked to Patrick's car. "What will your dad say when you come home looking like that?" she wondered.

He shrugged. "I've told dad all about what's going on at school. He'll probably just give me the same lecture you did."

Sophie shook her head. "I'll give you one thing Patrick Jane; you've got plenty of guts. Not much brains, but plenty of guts."

Patrick laughed until his bruises protested. He always felt better when Sophie was around. Between the two of them he was certain they'd form a plan to take care of Kathryn. Then he'd win back Teris for sure.

The next day at school, Patrick wanted to try to talk to Teris again but Sophie managed to distract him every time. He knew exactly what she was doing and he let her. After all, he wasn't sure his ribs could handle much more of Rigsby and Cho's fists. Sophie led him to his car at the end of the day so they could talk. "How are the bruises?" she asked.

"It hasn't even been a full day yet," he pointed out. "They look pretty much the same. Feel the same too."

"The way you've been on Cho, I thought they healed over night," Sophie said in a remarkably calm voice.

Patrick had the decency to look abashed. "I'm trying," he promised her.

"I know, but could you try a little harder? I don't want you to end up in the hospital," Sophie told him. Patrick nodded. "Now, I have good news for you."

"Teris agreed to take me back?" he guessed.

Sophie frowned at him. "One track mind," she sighed. "Pay attention."

"Yes ma'am," Patrick agreed.

"I talked to Nancy earlier. She said if I could come up with eighty bucks she'll explain to me what happened at prom."

Patrick frowned at her. "Eighty dollars?" he repeated. "Are you really going to pay her that much money?"

"Sure," Sophie shrugged. "Why wouldn't I? You want to know don't you?"

"Yeah but I don't want to put you in the poor house because of it," he told her.

Sophie laughed. "Don't worry about me," she promised. "I'll take care of everything. You just stay away from your old group until we have things sorted out. Promise me?"

"On my honor," Patrick nodded.

"Good, I should be able to round up the money tomorrow so we'll get together at lunch and discuss what to do with the information."

Patrick knew that following Sophie was the best way to end this thing. "I'll see you tomorrow then," he agreed.

The next day, Sophie handed the money to Nancy. The other girl spilled the entire story to Sophie. She said that fifty bucks was damn hard to turn down and she didn't' think that Teresa Lisbon was a girl to take the rumor mill to heart. Sophie could tell that Nancy wasn't exactly sorry about what she'd done but she didn't like the ramifications it'd had. Sophie agreed to leave Nancy's name out of it when she and Patrick confronted Kathryn. She also promised to make sure Teresa didn't come after her. Nancy was rightfully afraid of on the receiving end of Teresa's wrath.

Kathryn was in seventh heaven. Lisbon had broken it off with Patrick and it didn't look like they'd be getting back together anytime soon. Of course he wasn't going out with her either but it was only a matter of time before he came around. After all, how long could he go on moping after Lisbon? She turned a corner and came face to face with the object of her obsession. "Patrick," she said delightedly. "I wasn't expecting to see you."

"I got that," he agreed idly. Kathryn turned up her smile another watt. Patrick toyed with idea of stringing her along but he was sick of all this crap. "I know what you did," he stated.

"I didn't do anything," she hedged.

Patrick shook his head. She'd lied too quickly. It was clear she was just as guilty as Nancy had said. "You paid Nancy Grey to kiss me in front of Teresa so she'd break up with me because you wanted me for yourself. Don't bother denying it, it's written all over your face."

Kathryn sputtered for a few moments before looking furious. "I'm going to kill that bitch Nancy," she growled.

"The only bitch in this school is you," Patrick snapped. "I can't believe you would make someone feel miserable about themselves because you want what you can't have. People like you are pure scum and if I didn't have class I would clock you for all the trouble you've caused me and my friends."

"I'm a girl," she pointed out.

"And I don't hit girls," he agreed.

He smiled as someone tapped her shoulder. Kathryn turned to see Patrick's friend Sophie standing there. "I don't have that problem," she smiled. Then without warning she clocked Kathryn in the jaw. "That's for hurting my best friend," she stated. As soon as Kathryn managed to stand up straight again Sophie floored her. "That's for breaking up me and my boyfriend."

Patrick stepped up next to her. "This is your final warning Kathryn, screw with my life one more time and I'll make sure you look worse than I did when the football team got me."

He took Sophie by the arm and led her away while Kathryn glared at them through her tears. None of them noticed the flash of red hair scurrying around the opposite corner.


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: **_Sandy _is from the movie _Grease. _I don't know if it's in the musical. But anyway _things like this _are lyrics. Other wise it's spoken.

**A/N 2: **For Fell4 because she said she would explode if I didn't post the new chapter soon. I didn't want that because she always leaves such pretty reviews.

* * *

Sophie sighed as she looked over their equipment. It had taken two weeks for them to set this up right and she still didn't have a good feeling about it. This could only land them in trouble. "I can't believe you are actually going to do this," she said for the millionth time.

"It's the only place that Cho and the others won't be able to get to her," Patrick pointed out. "This is my only shot."

"I'm sure if we take a little time, we can come up with another plan," Sophie told him.

"I don't want to wait," Patrick objected.

"You never do," Sophie sighed. She went over the equipment one last time. "Alright, this is as ready as it's going to be." She looked him over. "I just wish I was."

"Will you relax?" Patrick smiled. "It'll be fine. There's no way she'll turn me down now."

Sophie snorted at that. "Teresa may not be a football player but I hear she can hit pretty damn hard when she wants to."

"Yes but unlike the football team, I can actually handle Teris."

Sophie shook her head. "Alright," she agreed. "I guess there's nothing else to do. You'd better go before you lose chance."

"Wish me luck," Patrick grinned. "I'm about to boldly go where no man has gone before." He looked to the door. "The girl's locker room." Sophie giggled at his statement and hit the play button as Patrick burst in to the locker room.

He ignored the few shrieks from the others girls as he scanned for Teris. It was late enough after gym that there were very few of them that weren't at least mostly covered up. Teris must have been in the back portion. He only had to wait one more beat before his note to start came.

The girls were all about to demand to know what Patrick Jane was doing in the middle of their locker room when he opened his mouth and began to sing. "_Stranded at the drive in, Branded a fool/What will they say, Monday at school?"_

A hush fell over the girls as they watched Patrick begin to move towards the back. One them turned to her neighbor. "Do you think he's doing it for Teresa?" she whispered.

"If he is she'd better say yes," the other girl whispered back.

Patrick didn't notice any of this. He was too focused on his search for Teris so he could move ahead with his plan. "_Sandy, can't you see/ I'm in misery/Made a start/ Now we're a part/ There's nothin' left for me/ Love has flown/ All alone/ I sit and wonder why, oh why/ You left me, oh Sandy."_

There were more gasps as he entered the shower area. But at the sound of his singing they quieted down again. Teresa originally had her back to him but as soon as his voice reached her ears she turned. Their eyes caught one another. "_Oh Sandy/ Maybe, someday, when high school is done/ Somehow, some way, our two worlds will be one."_ Teresa could hear her heart thudding in her chest. Feeling her knees go, she fell to the bench with the towel still around her. The other girls all turned to stare unabashedly at her as Patrick continued his slow walk.

"_In heaven, forever/ and ever we will be/ Oh please, say you'll stay/Oh Sandy."_

Grace quickly moved to Teresa's side in order to help her friend. But Jane was just seconds quicker than her. Teresa held up a hand to stop Grace as Patrick fell to his knees before her. "Sandy, my darling, you hurt me real bad," he said, "You know it's true. But you gotta believe me when I say, I'm helpless with out you. _Love has flown/ all alone/ I sit and wonder why, oh, why/ you left me." _He began to belt. "_Oh Sandy. Sandy. Sandy. Why_? Oh, Sandy."

Everyone held their breath, awaiting Teresa's reaction. "Patrick Jane, you'd better have one damn good reason for embarrassing me like this in front of everyone," she said quietly.

Patrick had to fight the grin he felt at the slight twinge of nervousness in her tone. "I didn't mean to embarrass you," he said honestly.

"Then explain this." Neither of them had looked anywhere but into the other's eyes since they'd locked.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry," he told her. "I knew I'd never get the chance if Cho and Rigsby were around. And every word in that song is true. I'm really hurting Teresa, not just because of your bodyguards either."

"You expect me to just forgive you because you bust into the girls locker room and sing _Sandy_?" she asked in the same quiet tone.

"Talk me," he said. "Give me a chance to really explain. I promise I will tell you the absolute truth."

Teresa weighed her options. She could shut him down here and now. He wouldn't bother her again, she could see it. Or she could reach out and see what he had to say. She was still stinging from prom. But he looked like he was hurting too. She felt Grace rest a hand on her shoulder. It solidified her decision. "Meet me outside by the track in twenty minutes," she decided. "We'll talk."

"No interference?" he pressed. He knew he had very little ground to stand on but he needed to be sure that Teresa would hear him out, not just sic Cho and Rigsby on him when she got mad.

Teresa cocked her head as she thought for a moment. "No interference," she agreed. Patrick's face lit up and he threw his arms around her. "Patrick," she called in a tight voice.

"Yes?" His voice was muffled by her towel.

"Get your face out of my crotch!" Patrick rose up with a grin. Teresa was blushing furiously due to the raucous laughter that surrounded them. He winked at the two girls there and hurried out to meet Sophie.

"You really gonna listen to him?" Grace murmured.

"I told him I would, didn't I?" Teresa pointed out. "Doesn't mean I have to believe him." Grace kept her own counsel on that statement. "Text Cho and Rigsby. Tell them what's going down."

Sophie and Patrick stood out in the back on the other side of the fence that separated the track and football field from the asphalt. The others hadn't shown up yet. Patirck checked his cell phone again. Only a minute had passed since last him. "Do you really think this will work?" Sophie asked to distract him.

"Do you have a better plan?" Patrick countered.

"I'm still fuming over the one you just pulled off," she snapped.

Patrick grinned at her. "It worked, didn't it?"

"You're hoping."

"I'm the eternal optimist," he said with a chuckle.

"Can it," Sophie hissed, "They're here."

Patrick turned to see that she was right. Teresa was moving towards them, flanked by Cho and Rigsby. The trio stopped a few feet away. Teresa flicked her eyes to her two bodyguards before nodding and moving forward alone. Patrick turned to Sophie with a tight smile. She returned it with one of her own. Patrick turned from her to move towards Teresa.

As they met in the middle, Patrick swept the grounds for her back up. Teresa wouldn't come into this with just the two men here even if she wanted to. No doubt Marcus and others were near by. It gave him an odd feeling, like he was trapped in some sort of Hollywood movie. A western maybe, or a cop drama. Like those film nior movies from the forties that dad liked to watch with him.

Now that fit. Teresa was the mob informant and he was the daring private eye. Except Teresa would never be caught on the wrong side of the law. Her morals were too strict. So it was _Teresa _who was the hard bitten cop and he the apparent bad guy turned good. Patrick could almost see that working out. He'd be in a spiffy black suit with a vest and maybe a fedora while Teresa would be wearing something conservative but pretty. He'd give her all the information he had and then tell her that he was madly in love with her. Patrick would sweep her off her feet and they'd fly into the sunset. Honestly he almost expected to hear her ask if he was unarmed. His mouth quirked into a smile at that thought.

"Something funny?" she asked with ice in her tone.

That brought Patrick back to reality. "Nothing at all," he replied honestly.

Teresa scowled and folded her arms over her chest. "Then tell what you want to tell me Jane so we can both move on."

"Harsh Lisbon," he said. "I come bearing a gift."

"I recall a saying about being wary of sleazing salesmen bearing gifts," Teresa snapped.

"Actually it's Greeks bearing gifts and I'm talking about the truth," Patrick corrected.

"So talk," she motioned.

"Teris—Teresa," he corrected swiftly at her look, "What you saw at prom wasn't what really happened."

"Looked pretty clear to me," she stated.

"I know but I would never hurt you that way," Patrick promised her. "Nancy was paid by Kathryn to make it look like I was making out with her so you would break up with me. Kathryn is jealous of you and she always has been. So she thought if she couldn't break us up on her own then she'd use other people to do it."

Teresa felt her insides burn at the mention of Kathryn's name. One of these days she was going to have to teach that girl some serious manners. That was of course, if she believed Patrick was telling the truth. Her eyes narrowed as she looked at him. "How do I know you're telling the truth?" she asked. She wouldn't put it past him to think up an elaborate plan like this.

"I talked to Kathryn myself," he swore. "She admitted to everything. You can ask Sophie there if you don't believe me." They both glanced at the blonde girl who nodded vigorously.

Teresa's eyes went back to Patrick. She could take Sophie's word on it but she didn't know the blonde well enough. Sophie had been Patrick's friend before any of them had met. Teresa would willingly cover for her best friend; Sophie probably felt the same way. "Not good enough," she decided. "What else have you got?"

Patrick felt the wind leave him. He was crushed. Sophie had been his only witness to the confrontation with Kathryn and Teresa wouldn't accept either of them at their word. For the first time in a long time, his exceptionally bright mind failed him. His plans were so fool proof he never considered the possibly of needing a back up. He had nothing else to offer her for evidence.

"He's got me," a voice called.

Everyone turned to see Grace jogging up to them. Teresa's group looked at her in confusion while Patrick and Sophie broke out into grins. "Explain," Teresa snapped as Grace came to stand next to them.

"Patrick and Sophie caught Kathryn after school when she was alone," Grace said. "They didn't want anyone else trying to step in. Patrick confronted her about what he had heard from Nancy. She didn't even bother to deny it. She just said she would hurt Nancy the next time she saw her. Patrick snapped at her and said how she was really lucky he didn't hit girls." Teresa snorted at that. Patrick Jane, ever the gentleman. Even when defending his own honor. "Then Sophie came up behind Kathryn," Grace continued. "Kathryn turned to her and Sophie said she didn't' have that problem." Grace grinned at the blonde girl. "She gave her a good couple of hits. Then Patrick said if she ever tried anything ever again, he'd make her look worse than he did when the football team got him."

Teresa wanted to ask a few questions but Patrick beat her to it. "Where were you?" he asked. "There was no on in that parking lot."

"I was back in the shadows," Grace admitted with a light blush. "You guys were all so busy with each other you just didn't notice me."

"But how did you know we would be there?" Patrick wondered.

Grace shrugged. "I overheard Nancy and Sophie talking while I was in the bathroom. I knew you'd be going after Kathryn next. So I followed you down there to watch and see if she admitted anything."

Patrick gave her a soft smile. _Sneaky red haired little fox, _he praised in his head. Grace returned his smile before going to stand next to her boyfriend. Patrick looked back at Teresa. "It's your choice now, Teresa," he told her. "I understand that you don't trust me anymore. If I was in your shoes, I'd be doubtful about a person's word too. But ask yourself, even if you can't trust me, can you trust Grace? Do you really think she would lie for me?"

Teresa frowned and bit her lip. That really was the question. Patrick was a ham. He loved the limelight and got it anyway he could. She could completely believe that he had set this up for attention. She didn't Sophie well enough to make a real decision on her either way but she did know that the blonde was Patrick's best friend. Sophie could have gone along with it because she believed in Patrick.

But Grace? Grace wouldn't pull a stunt like this. She couldn't. She was even more morally wired than Teresa was because Teresa would agree to bending–not breaking but bending–the rules on occasion. Grace wouldn't even consider it. The woman couldn't lie if she wanted to. Okay, so she had lied when she had been helping Patrick hook Teresa but then Patrick had spun the tables back on Grace. And really that girl had a horrible poker face.

No, all things considered, Teresa had no choice but to believe Grace. The red head was eternally honest. Teresa looked into Patrick's unusually vulnerable blue eyes. "I guess if Grace is going to support you then I have to believe it," she agreed. She watched as Patrick lit up. "But why couldn't you just come tell me?"

Patrick raised an eye brow. "I couldn't get within five feet of you, thanks to your bodyguards over there."

Teresa scowled again. She hated it when he was right. "Fine, but no more embarrassing me in public alright? Just task Grace or something."

"So you'll go out with me again?" Patrick wheeled.

"I suppose," Teresa gave in. Patrick laughed and pulled her in for a kiss. When they broke apart Teresa rested against his chest. "I guess I need to go get even with Nancy Grey now," she sighed.

"Uh, actually you can't," Patrick told her.

"Why's that?"

"Because in order to obtain her secrets Sophie had to promise that she wouldn't have to face your wrath." Patrick felt Teresa stiffen in his arms "Calm down," he said. "There's been enough bloodshed already."

Teresa growled but relaxed. Then a thought struck her and she poked her head around to look at Sophie. "Go make up with Kimball over there," she told the other girl. "He's been moping since you two broke it off."

"Have not," he argued, still impassive.

"Have to," Teresa called.

Sophie smiled and moved around the happy couple to where the Asian stood. "So if our best friends are on the same side, doesn't that mean we should be too?" she asked.

Cho pulled her into a hug. "I never wanted us to be on opposite sides," he whispered.

"Me either," Sophie agreed.

"God, it's love fest," Teresa sighed. She pulled out of Patrick's embrace but kept one arm around him. "I'm not sure my stomach can really take this."

"Oh, now really, Teris, it's beautiful," Patrick smiled.

Teresa rolled her eyes. "We need to go home," she pointed out.

"I can drive you," he said.

"Lead on," she agreed.

With a chuckle, Patrick nodded to the friends he had won back and proceeded to walk with Teresa back to his car. He had missed the feeling of just being able to open her door for her so they could ride home together. "Ask me," he said as he pulled out of the parking lot.

Teresa didn't bother with beating around the bush. "Why _Sandy_?" she wondered.

"Because it fit," Patrick told her. "And because you will always be my Sandy."

"Not in the play I won't," Teresa sighed. "I've missed too many practices; Kathryn will be playing Sandy this weekend."

Patrick stopped for a red light and leaned over to kiss her temple. "Don't worry, I have a plan for that," he promised her.

Teresa raised an eyebrow. "And this plan would be?" she asked.

Patrick debated about whether honesty was really the best policy here. He didn't think so. "Something you'll want plausible deniability for," he said.

Teresa considered pressing him. Then she decided to just sink into the seats. She could live with that answer. After all it was the one that usually came with Patrick's schemes. She'd enjoy the ride home now and laugh about his plan when she saw it in action. It was the way you had to work when dealing with Patrick Jane.


	31. Chapter 31

Teresa sighed as she flopped on the bed. It was the day of the spring musical and she was at home. She should have gone to support Patrick but she couldn't find the motivation. Despite his promises, Katherine was still slated to play his love interest. Teresa thought she might vomit if she had to witness that sight. She decided she would text Sophie at the end to see how it went then call Patrick to congratulate him. He would understand why she wasn't there.

She was considering a nap when she heard tapping at her window. Only one person ever used that ladder. She rolled off the bed and lifted up the window pane. "Aren't you supposed to be at school?" she demanded of her smiling boyfriend.

"I had to pick up my leading lady," he explained, leaning against the sill.

Teresa raised an eyebrow. "Your leading lady is Kathryn," she reminded him.

"Actually, Kathryn's sick and she has no understudy," he told her. "Therefore you have been asked to come back." He glanced at the clock on her dresser. "And you'd better make it quick too, we don't have much time."

Now Teresa's look turned suspicious. "She just happened to get sick on opening night?" she asked. "Patrick Jane, I don't buy that for one second. You tell me the truth right now."

Patrick gave her a mischievous grin. "I might have dosed her with some ipecac just before we were to start the final run through tonight," he admitted.

Teresa couldn't decide whether to be shocked, angry or frustrated. "Patrick Jane," She growled. "Don't you realize you poisoned someone? That's a federal offence. It's illegal, immoral," she paused for breath and a different look passed over her face, "and it's probably the sweetest thing anyone has done for me." She leaned over for a deep kiss. "But that doesn't mean its right," she added as she pulled away.

Patrick gave her a triumphant grin. "Come on," he said, tugging at her wrist. "We have to hurry or there isn't going to be any show."

Teresa called down to her dad that she would be out and hurried followed Patrick down the ladder. With a laugh he pulled her into the passenger's seat of his car. Teresa was pretty sure they broke a decent amount of traffic laws getting to the school. As Patrick parked a new worry seized her. "Patrick," she called. He turned to her. "I don't know half the routines," she reminded him. "I haven't been to practice."

Patrick leaned over to kiss her temple. "Taken care of," he promised her. He pulled her out of the car and into the school. They moved swiftly up to the second floor where the dressing rooms were. Patrick burst through the doorway of the girl's dressing room, holding Teresa's hand aloft and proudly proclaiming, "Look who I found!"

Teresa would have been seriously embarrassed if she wasn't swept from his side at that very moment. Patrick was pushed out the door so he could go change. "You have no idea how glad everyone is that you're here," Grace told her as she got Teresa into costume. "Once Kathryn got sick we thought there wouldn't be any show."

"You do realize that Patrick caused Kathryn's 'illness', right?" Teresa asked.

"Does it matter?" Grace pointed out. "You're back in."

Teresa couldn't argue with that. Grace ran through her first few scenes before pulling her down to the stage. "You people are going to pull my arm out of its socket," she hissed as they finally got to the wings.

Patrick thanked Grace and pressed another kiss to Teresa's temple. "Keep your voice down," he told her. "They'll be able to hear you outside." Teris scowled at him and he had to work at keeping the laughter in.

Patrick held her as they listened to the others sing the title song. He had to move away from her when it was time for them to make their first appearance. "Break a leg," he whispered before disappearing to the other side of the stage. Teresa thought she just might as she peeked at the audience. She didn't realize how bad stage fright could be and she wasn't even on yet. Grace said the line that was supposed to be her cue and Teresa walked out.

Honestly, she couldn't remember much of the play if she tried. It all kind of rolled together in her mind as it whipped by. She knew that when she was singing "Hopelessly Devoted to you" the words had never run as true for her as they did right then. She was quickly whisked away when she left the stage but she caught smile Patrick sent her way. The breaks in between scenes were blurs of learning. Learning lines, learning blocking, learning dances. Patrick helped as much as he could but Grace was there when he had to be on stage. Grace let her stay in the wings to listen to Patrick sing "Sandy". She thought he sounded better in the girl's locker room. Though most of the cast was singing at the end, somehow Teresa felt the song was made just for their little group.

"How do you feel about your stage debut?" Patrick whispered as they waited to take their bows.

"It was terrifying," she stated. Patrick raised an eyebrow. "And exhilarating," she admitted with a laugh.

Patrick grinned and pulled her out to take their bows. Though she wasn't supposed to, Teresa turned to Grace and the others. She jerked her head for them to join her and Patrick. They didn't need to be told twice. All five of them took a bow together.

Teresa's daze hadn't completely left when they went out to be greeted by the rest of the school and everyone's parents. Thankfully, her group was around her to keep her from getting too out of it. She thanked everyone kindly as they came up to offer congratulations. "My god, you were amazing," a voice called. The group looked to see Sophie coming running up to them.

"How very nice of you," Patrick said.

Sophie gave him a look of mock dismissal. "You? Oh, sweetie, you sucked," she stated. "But Teresa here was magnificent." She pulled Teresa into a tight hug. "And of course, Kimball stole the show." She and her boyfriend shared a kiss.

"I was good and you know it," Patrick told her.

"You heard her, man," Cho said, completely straight faced. "You didn't sell it at all."

Sophie, who was still hanging onto Cho, nodded her head in agreement. "It's alright," she told him. "Not everyone is meant to be in the spotlight."

Patrick peered at them. There was no way his performance could have been that bad. It was impossible. Finally he caught that special look in Sophie's eye. "Liar," he accused. She couldn't hold it in anymore and laughed. "I knew it," he stated. "I knew it all along."

"Oh yeah, sure you did," Teresa chuckled with a roll of her eyes.

"Admit it, they had you going," Rigsby said.

"They did not," Patrick denied. He looked down at Teresa. "Do you mind coming out side with me real quick?" he whispered.

"Not at all," she agreed. She turned to the other two couples. "Hey, guys, we're going to get some air okay? We'll be back."

Patrick took her out around the back, next to the track. Teresa was still riding her high from a job well done. "I have something for you," he told her.

"Do I have to guess or are you going to tell me?" she asked.

"No guessing is involved," he promised her. "But you do need to close your eyes." Teresa did as he asked. Patrick looked over his surprised to make it still looked alright. "Okay, you can open them," he said.

Teresa opened her eyes to see Patrick holding a handful of folded paper daffodils. "You learned how to make them," she said brightly.

"Not an easy feat, I promise you," he said. "But for such an amazing performance, you deserve an amazing reward." Teresa took them and was surprised to find they actually had a smell. "Just a little perfume sprayed on them," Patrick explained. "I asked my dad to get me some. I think it was actually worth the strange looks." Teresa laughed.

"That was amazing, wasn't it?" she asked him. "The show, I mean."

"It was incredible," Patrick agreed.

"There's just one thing I don't understand," Teresa said.

"What's that?"

"Why did Sandy feel the need to transform into a hooker to be happy?"

Patrick laughed at that statement. "I guess when you love someone you'll do anything to make them smile," he said. Teresa just shrugged. "Wouldn't you?" he asked.

"Wouldn't I what?" she wondered.

"Wouldn't you change for me? Not that I'd ask you to because you're wonderful the way you are. But you love me and I love you, would you change if I asked?"

Teresa shook her head. "What do you mean you love me?" she asked.

"I mean I love you," he repeated. Her confusion was making him confused. "I didn't there were too many ways to interpret that statement."

"Patrick you can't talk about love when you're talking about us," Teresa told him.

Patrick leaned against the fence and looked at her. "Why not?" he wondered.

"Patrick, we're in high school," she said. "We don't know anything about love yet. We don't even know about the real world."

"That may be true for most but I don't think that holds for you and me," he said softly as he brushed hair from her face. "We know plenty of the real world. The good and the bad." Teresa pursed her lips. "But you could still be right," he agreed in a more normal tone. "In any case, I know that I like spending time with you. I like seeing you smile. And when you were angry with me, I felt like the entire world was against me. You can ask Sophie, I was horrible company right then." Teresa laughed. "We may not know love, Teris, but I know that what I feel for you, I don't ever want to lose."

"That I won't argue," she said with a smile. She leaned over to kiss him. "Cuz I don't want to lose this either."

"That's my girl," he smiled, leaning in for a deeper kiss.

It lasted only a moment as the heavy school door banged open, startling them. They both looked over to see Grace running towards them with the others not far behind. "Grace, you have horrible timing," Teresa informed her.

Patrick laughed at Grace's confused look. "Teresa's coming off the high," he said.

"Look, we were going to head out to the ice cream shop," Grace explained. "You guys are coming right?"

"As if you could keep us away," Teresa told her. "Let's go." Grace took her by the arm and all the friends raced into the night laughing.

* * *

**A/N: **And so it's over. I actually the stage play Grease last week. It was a revival and that's what I based their play on. Oh, and Teresa's question is one I've often asked when discussing that play.

**A/N 2:** How cute were they in the last episode? I mean Bloody Money since most of you will be reading this after the new one airs.


	32. Chapter 32

I know all my faithful readers have been waiting anxiously for an update. Sadly I have lost my jump drive on which I stored all my stories. I have a back up but it hasn't been updated since March of last year. So I have to go through my many notebooks and other sources to scrape together what bits and peices of stories I can. This will delay any updates but I promise I'm working on everything.

I was planning to write more chapters for this story but since people kept requesting a Red John character, I've decided to do something different. I can't write a Red John storyline in five chapters or so. Instead, I'm going to make a sequel with this new bad boy character. Just as soon as I update everything else. But I promise, it's in the works.


	33. Chapter 33

I know all my faithful readers have been waiting anxiously for an update. Sadly I have lost my jump drive on which I stored all my stories. I have a back up but it hasn't been updated since March of last year. So I have to go through my many notebooks and other sources to scrape together what bits and peices of stories I can. This will delay any updates but I promise I'm working on everything.

I was planning to write more chapters for this story but since people kept requesting a Red John character, I've decided to do something different. I can't write a Red John storyline in five chapters or so. Instead, I'm going to make a sequel with this new bad boy character. Just as soon as I update everything else. But I promise, it's in the works.


End file.
